


5SOS Imagines From My Tumblr

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child, Children, Cringe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lost - Freeform, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Parents, Romance, Sad, Short, Smut, Smutty, Soulmates, Soz, Sweet and simple, Trigger Warnings, Tumblr, Zombies, cringe smut, lots of cringe, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 76
Words: 52,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Decided to move over all of the one shots I wrote back in the day onto here, from my tumblr.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You, Luke Hemmings/You, Michael Clifford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS (Ashton)

**Ashton:** You were so excited to be going on tour with your older brother. Your older brother was Connor from The Vamps, and his band was going on tour with 5 Seconds of Summer! You were so excited; 5sos were by far your favourite band ever! Besides The Vamps of course! And after weeks of begging, Connor had finally let you come with him. You had packed everything, and were ready to leave. “Ready Y/N?” Brad asked, putting his arm around you, in a friendly gesture. You smiled and nodded. “Yeah! I can meet 5sos!” You giggled; Brad smirked, and looked behind, checking if Connor was near. “So you can meet Ashton” He added. You blushed, but didn’t deny it; you had a major crush on the drummer of 5sos.

The Vamps had their own tour bus, which was spacious, and you wouldn’t mind living it in for a few weeks. The drive to the first hotel wasn’t too long. But it was restless for you, you kept fidgeting, and smiling until your face ached. “Are you okay little one?” Connor asked, using the nick name you had always been called. You may only be a year younger than Connor, but he still treating you like a child. “I’m fine Con, just excited!”

As you said this, the bus stopped. “Alright, off we go!” Tris yelled jumping up and running to the door, soon followed by Con and James. “Brad, do I look alright?” You asked nervously. “Y/N You look beautiful. Ash won’t be able to keep his eyes off you” Brad smirked, linking his arm with you. You both walked out the bus and sped into the hotel. James, Connor and Tristan were already talking to four boys. You blushed heavily as you walked towards the group of boys. Brad smirked at you, and pushed you forward, until you were next to Connor. “Oh, right, this is my little sister Y/N She is with us on tour” Connor smiled. “Yeah, she loves you guys” James smirked.

“James!” You wined. “Well hi, It’s nice to meet you” Michael smiled at you, soon hugging you. Luke and Calum then hugged you, and you honestly didn’t think you could turn a darker shade of red. But when Calum let go of you, and your eyes were met with Ashton’s dreamy ones, you felt the heat on your face blaze up.

“Hi” You smiled, he quickly hugged you. He was so warm, and his strong arms felt brilliant around your small frame. The hug went on a little longer, until there was a cough, you turned around to see Connor looking quite annoyed. You soon let go of Ashton, and took your place back next to Brad.

“We should freshen up before the tomorrow morning” Luke suggested. “Yeah, Connor. I think I’m going to go explore, see you later?” You asked, Connor nodded. “Mind if I join?” Ashton then asked. You felt the air being sucked out of you. You nodded, blushing… again. 

Soon Ashton and you were walking through the hotel garden; it was completely full of flowers and was utterly beautiful.

“Wow, these flowers are so pretty!” You smiled, looking at various colourful flowers. “Yes, you are” Ashton mumbled, you turned to him and said “What?”

Ashton’s face went completely red and he started to stutter… “I erm, said you were pretty too. Like really pretty” You giggled at him. “Thank you Ashton”

“Actually I was wondering, and this is completely on a whim, and you don’t have too. But maybe, could you possibly think about, maybe going on a date with me please?” He asked, his words fumbling. This is when you thought you were dreaming, you hadn’t said anything, and Ashton was waiting for an answer. “Yes, god I’d love too!” You said, maybe a little too over excitedly.

“Oh wow, really? You don’t have too. I mean I know we’ve only just met. But-“ You stopped him. “How about tonight Ash?” You asked, smirking, feeling proud that you took control of the situation. He looked up in surprise. “That would be amazing. I will surprise you to where we go” He smirked. You nodded. “Maybe we should go back. Connor might be worried”

Ashton agreed and he walked you to Connor’s hotel room, which you’d be sharing with. You smiled was close to the size of the Cheshire’s in Alice in the Wonderland.

“Why are you so smiley?” Connor asked, as you entered the room. “Nothing, just something awesome happened Con!” You smiled, jumping on his bed. “Like what?” He asked, putting the laptop he had on the side table.

“So Ashton asked me on a date! Tonight! How amazing is that Connor!” You were just so excited. Your crush wanted to hang out with you, and wow, it’s so amazing. “You’re not going Y/N” Connor said, sternly.

You looked at him in surprise. “What, yes I am”

“No! Ashton is 19, you’re only 17. Plus, I don’t want you going out with someone who is in a band” He said, you were honestly shocked. “My brothers in band, my best friends are! Why can’t I go out with someone in a band?” You yelled, getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

“You just can’t!” Connor yelled, you turned away from him, storming out of the room, and to Brad’s room. He let you in straight away, and you explained what had happened. Of course Brad said he’ll talk to Connor. And in the meantime, he helped you get ready. He got some of your clothes, as you refused to argue with Connor again.

Brad soon had you all dressed up, well not all dressed up. He had chosen a floral dress which ended just above the knees, cute pastel orange shoes, and he only let you apply a small amount of make-up on.

Ashton had met you, and told you how beautiful you looked, and then he took you to a casual café. Neither of you were really that hungry, so you both ordered a drink each, and just spoke. As the night went on, you had exchanged numbers and gotten to know each other quite well. The night was going brilliantly. But of course had to end… But Ashton walked with you to the hotel, to the floor you both were on. And said his goodbyes. He went in to kiss your cheek, but never reach it.

“Get off my sister!” Connor yelled, you groaned and told Ashton to go. Ashton left and you entered your hotel room.

“I told you not to go out with him. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you with me on tour” Connor went on, and on.

“Connor stop!” You yelled. “I like Ashton; I have for a very long time. He is lovely! Please, just considering me being with him” You asked calmly.

“No! I’m going to the other boys to hang out. You stay here” He frowned, leaving the room. Luckily though, Ashton had texted you.

**Hey beautiful. Did your brother lay into you bad? Maybe I should leave you alone, so he doesn’t yell at you** **L - Ash.**

You frowned, but smiled, he was so cute. You quickly texted back.

**_No Ash. Let’s just not tell him ;) – Y/N_ **

**Oh thank god! I hoped you’d have an idea. Are you sure you want to lie to him? – Ashton.**

**_If that’s what we have to do, yes. – Y/N_ **

~#~#~#~

The tour ended six months ago. Ashton and you were now officially going out. But only Brad knew, and the 5sos boys. You felt terribly that Connor didn’t know. But now Ashton and you had been going out for nearly a year. You decided to tell him. And Ash had suggested telling him during the hang out The Vamps and 5SOS had.

Everyone was around Ashton’s house, and you were invited as well. Everyone was stand in the living room, just talking.

“Connor can we talk please?” You asked, he nodded. “Somewhere other than here?” You asked. “Nah, I don’t want to move”

You groaned. “Fine. Ashton and I have been going out for nearly a year” You rushed out. Connor’s eyes were wide, and full of anger.

“I said you couldn’t!” Connor yelled. “Connor, I’m sorry!” You frowned, cuddling him. “Connor, I really love him” You whispered, not wanting everyone to hear.

“You do?” Ashton asked, startled, you nodded. “I love you too” Ashton smiled. “You do, don’t you?” Connor asked softly. You nodded at him.

“Okay. I’m sorry” Connor said, hugging you tightly. “You can be with him. But Ashton, hurt her and I will find a new way of death for you!” Connor smiled to Ashton. Ashton nodded and smiled. You climbed over to Ash and hugged him, and he kissed your lips.

“Just don’t kiss in front of me!”


	2. Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS. (Calum)

**Calum:** “Y/N Are you ready!” Your younger brother yelled at you. You skipped down the stairs “Am now” You smirked. “Let’s go then!” He smiled, taking your hand. He pulled you towards your car and you quickly, but safely drove him to the studios.

The whole ride there, he was telling you about his band; The Vamp’s new single coming out, and how they were hopefully going on a tour with 5SOS. Of course you already knew. You had met 5SOS quite a lot.

Your job was a dancer, so when 5SOS’s manager called a few months back, asking if you could give the boys dance lessons, because they were bored, you did. And you became very close with them.

Brad knew you danced with them, but never knew about you getting close with them. Because your little brother didn’t like it when boys were around his older sister. Which of course you found adorable.

Once you arrived at the studios, Brad let you tag along, The Vamp boys were inside the studio, along with the 5SOS boys. James was the first to run to you and hug you tightly.

“Hi, missed you bestie” He smirked at the nickname. “Missed you too bestie” You copied. Connor and Tristan then both hugged you.

“Oh wow y/n!”

You turned around to see Calum, Luke, Ash and Mikey smiling at you. You quickly walked to them, hugging Calum tightly.

“I missed you hottie” He smirked. “Don’t call my sister hot!” Brad them yelled. “Hey Brad it’s okay. Calum is joking” You smiled, Calum’s arms still around you.

His arms didn’t leave your waist throughout the whole time The Vamps were singing there practised songs.

“You know, you are really hot yourself” You smirked to Calum. He smiled and blushed. “Maybe, Y/N should dance to the songs we sing” Calum smirked. Luke, Ash and Mikey laughed, they all knew Calum loved Y/N’s dancing, more than they did.

You suddenly jumped up and danced along to Calum, as he started singing. Soon, hands were on your hips again, you opened your eyes to Calum, still singing. His eyes flicked to your lips, you stopped dancing, forgetting you had an audience and soon connected your lips to his.

“STOP!” Brad yelled “You can’t kiss my sister without going on a date with her first!”

You smiled at Brad. “Okay buddy”

“So Y/N want go on a date, right now?” Calum asked, smirking, you nodded. And the both of you left the room.


	3. Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS. (Luke)

**Luke:** You looked up from your spot on the lunch table. You sat alone, but you felt someone sit next to you. You looked to them, and it was Luke! Luke Hemmings! The bad boy of the school, you had no idea why he was anywhere near you.

“Hey…” He stopped, not knowing your name. “Y/N” You said, rolling your eyes slightly. “So, I was wondering” He started, he actually sounded nervous. Wow, he was so hot. His eyes were so beautiful, being the bright blue they were, and his hair, blonde with the tips dyed a bright blue too. He was, as you liked to say ‘Visually Pleasuring’ to look at.

And those tattoos and piecing’s. The tattoo sleeves he had on both arms, and that lips piecing. That was enough to make anyone go weak at the knees.

You realise he is looking at you expectantly. 

“Wait, what sorry?” You asked, feeling bad. You were to memorized by his beauty to actually listen to his soft voice.

“I asked, if you would like to go out with me?” He asked. You were stunned. “Why?” Was the only word you could really think of saying.

“Because I think you’re beautiful. And I’ve been watching you during lessons, and well I think you’re just brilliant!” He said, his cheeks tinting red.

“Wow, yes I would like too” You answer, before you can think. “Wow, really? I didn’t think you’d want too.”

“Why?” You ask again.

“Because normally the girls I ask out are easy, and they let me do whatever. You are different. I just thought a girl like you would never want to be seen with a guy like me. I meant good different by the way” He smiled, a toothy smile. Letting you see his teeth were perfect too.

“I don’t know. There is something about you Luke. And honestly, I think you’re brilliant too. So I would love to go out with you” You smiled.

“Yay. Thank you. How about on Friday? I could pick you up at 7?” He asks, and you nod. He thanks you again, but this time by kissing you cheek.

He walks off. And this is when you stood up, and walk into your twin brother; Tristan.

“Why were you with Hemmings Y/N?” He asked. “He asked to hang out, I said yes” You answer. “Sure you can trust him?” Tris asked, worried. He knew Luke could be a bit of a player. Well he heard he is.

“I’m sure I can” You answer, smiling. “Okay, if you think you can. Just make sure he doesn’t hurt you” Tris smiled, and kisses your forehead, before both of you head to your next lesson. Connor; your best friend was waiting for you in the class. You excitedly walked to him, and instead of listening to the teacher, the whole lesson was spend with you talking about Luke Hemmings asking you out!

~#~#~#~

The date with Luke was amazing. He took you to see a movie, and then to a restaurant. It was amazing! Soon after he invited you to his house, because it wasn’t late, and you both didn’t want to separate from hanging out.

You were sat in his room, drinking coffee, and watching another film.

“So I didn’t realise you were Tristan Evan’s sister” Luke casually said. “Yeah, we’re twins” You laugh.

“I know that now. Y/N I feel weird asking this, but do you think I could kiss you?” Luke asks, it takes you back slightly. You had never kissed anyone before, and a very hot guy was now asking to kiss you.

“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone. I won’t be good at it” You chuckle nervously. “We don’t have too.”

“I want too” You suddenly say, shocked at yourself. Luke smiles and his face inches closer to yours, you could actually feel his breath on your lips. You lick your lips, not wanting them to be dry when his lips reach yours.

You tried to keep breathing like a normal human being. And then suddenly, Luke’s soft lips, and his cold lip ring were on your lips. His hands had slowly made their way to the sides of your face. Luke stopped before the kiss deepened.

“Wow, that was pretty amazing” He smiled.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks Luke” You blushed at him.

“That’s okay. As long as those kisses are a thing I can always have” He winked, and then laughed. “That was terrible”

“Yeah, it was” You said, as the both of you started in a fit of laugher.

Luke quickly stopped and looked at his phone. “Oh god. It’s nearly midnight, I should get you home” You nodded, getting up. Luke and You both left the house, walking down the streets to your house, holding tightly onto each other’s hands.


	4. Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS. (Michael)

**Michael:** “So Y/N Tristian told me you liked me” Mikey said, stopping you in your tracks.

“Of course I like you Mikey. You’re my friend!” You smiled, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Today was supposed to be a day where you hang out with both your best friends; Mikey and Tristan. But Tristan had to meet with his family. So it was only Mikey and you. Of course you weren’t complaining. But it was so hard not to jump on him, and just kiss the life out of him.

But two things are stopping you from doing that. One; you were sure Mikey only liked you as a friend. And Two: Your older brother; James was upstairs, doing whatever.

You stood in front of the sink, making yourself a glass of water. When two arms snaked around your waist, causing you to drop the glass, it thankfully not breaking. You breathed in, recognising, Mikey’s smell. Mikey pushed his lips to your ear.

“So do you like me baby?” He whispered, you could feel the smirk against your ear. You shivered and lent into his touch. “Yeah Mikey.” You admit. His hands gripped your hips, and he gently turned you around to face him.

You were still pinned against the counter with the sink on, with Mikey incredibly close. Your bodies were touching, and your lips only inches apart.

“So what do you want to do about that Y/N?” He asked, smirking. “I want you to kiss me Mikey” You whispered, annoyed at yourself, for sounding so desperate. But you couldn’t help it, this boy did crazy things to your head.

Mikey moved his lips close to yours, your breath hitched, wanting your lips to be closer you move forward.

“Move away from her Clifford” James’ anger voice echoed the room. You cursed under your breath, Mikey moved away and you looked to James.

“Can you not make out with my sister in our kitchen” James hissed. “Does that mean we can make out in my room?” I asked, smirking.

“I’d rather you didn’t” James answered. “But Jamesy, I really like Mikey. And well, think about if we went behind your back, and we were safe” I said, creating a idea, that James would be annoyed at.

“Fine, but no sex! You are only 16 Y/N” He said, making you smile. Mikey too, and happy because Mikey hugged you, whispering he loved you in your ear.

You and Mikey left the room and started walking to your room, not only to make out, but to watch films and hang out too. Before you reached the first James yelled “I really thought you’d be a Tristan girl Y/N”

“Nah mate! She’s a Mikey girl!” 


	5. You're Pregnant With His Child (Ashton)

“Ashton!” You scream from the bathroom, you were sat on the bath, your hands clutching your swollen stomach. Ashton quickly runs into the bathroom.

“Baby what’s wrong?” He asked. You groan in pain “Baby time?” He asked, and you nod. Quicker than you had ever seen him, he picked you up and ran you outside into the car, and then quickly sprinted into the house, to grab the hospital bag, and to lock the house.

He strapped you in the car, and drove to the hospital. Ash drove quite fast, but he was still being safe. You both reached the hospital, and he carried you into there as well. A nurse quickly got you into a wheel chair, and rode you off to a hospital room.

Ashton texting the boys; Calum, Mikey and Luke saying his baby was coming.

Labour had begun, Ashton held your hand, as you screamed at him, and just screamed in general.

“Come on sweetie” Ashton would whisper with a kiss to your forehead. “You’re so close Y/N” He kept saying.

Finally after you thought you couldn’t push anymore, and all the energy was drained out of you, you heard a loud cry of a baby. Your eyes soon filled with tears, you looked to Ashton, his eyes were fixed on the little crying baby, he was crying.

The little baby was handed to you “You have a beautiful baby boy Mr and Ms. Irwin” The nurse smiled, quickly cleaning you up, and then walking out the room to leave you three alone.

“We have a little boy Y/N” Ashton whispered, brushing her little head. “Yeah, our baby” You said, tears slipping from your eyes. The baby was so beautiful, his little eyes hadn’t opened, but he already had a clutch on your gown and on Ashton’s finger.

“What should we name him?” Ashton finally said. “I don’t know… We had so many names, but none of them seem right now” You giggle. You rock the little boy gently in your arms.

“How about we name him Riley?” Ashton asks. “Why the sudden choice of name?” You giggle. “I don’t know, I just think it suits him”

“It does, doesn’t it? Riley it is.” You smile and kiss the little boy’s head.

“Little Riley Irwin. I love it” Ashton whispers, kissing your lips. You smiled and look at boy Ashton and Riley. “My boys” You whisper.


	6. You're Pregnant With His Child (Michael)

**MICHAEL:**

“Mummy, why is your tummy chubby?” Your 5 year old son; Daniel asks. Making Michael laughed completely. You sigh at your husband, smiling at the same time.

“Because little man, there is a baby in there” You say, Daniel’s face turns into complete terror. “You ate the baby mummy!” He yelled putting his hand on your stomach. This, of course makes Michael laugh even harder.

“Daddy! Stop laughing, mummy ate a baby!” Daniel scolded Mikey. Michael stopped laughing, and took his turn to explain.

“Babies grown in a mummy’s tummy Danny, that’s how you were made too. In mummy’s tummy. And now there is a little baby in there, that little baby is going to be your little sister” Mikey explained, making you smile hugely.

Daniel looking a little confused. “So my little sister is in there?” Daniel asks. You and Mikey both nod. “So we shared a room!” Daniel yells with glee.

Mikey laughed again, this time you had to join in. “Yeah baby” You smiled. “Mummy can I name my new sister?” Daniel then asks. You looked to Mikey and then back to Dan.

“Okay, but we all have to agree on the perfect name!” You smile. Daniel grins and sits back in the middle of Mikey and you.

Your eyes now all trained on the TV, watching a Disney film; Frozen.

Because Danny loved Frozen, it was his favourite of the Disney movies. Plus Michael and you loved it too.

After a little while Daniel turned back to you and Mikey. “Can we name her Elsa please?”

Mikey and you exchange a look, and smiling to each other. “Yeah, we can name her Elsa” Mikey smiles to your son.

Daniel yells with glee again, hugging in Mikey’s side, as you all carry on watching the film together.


	7. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Luke) Part One

Luke slowly kissed along my jawline, down to my neck, leaving wet kisses along his way, slowly moving lower and lower to my chest, one of his hands was holding my hip, holding me to the bed, the other hand moving up my hip, tracing the area. 

“Lukey” I whined, “Stop teasing” 

I felt Luke nip my collarbone lightly, making me giggle, I could feel him smirk against my skin as his hand moved closer to the hem of my underwear, he was teasing me on purpose, going slowly, it was killing me. 

“Want to take these off?“ He asked, lifting his head, his stunning blue eyes meeting my eyes. I nodded, smiling at him. 

He hooked his finger under my underwear, slowly taking them lower.

But then, of course, my phone started ringing. I signed, and moved away from Luke.

“Babe, can’t it wait?” He groaned, dropping his head to my hip, kissing me again. 

I picked my phone up, and read the caller ID.

“It’s Percy’s school” I said, worry rushed over me, the school never called me about Percy.

I answered the phone, his teacher was telling me how Percy had fallen over and hurt himself. I frowned, but told them I’d be there as soon as possible. 

“I need to go pick Percy, he has hurt himself” I said, and Luke nodded. I got up from the bed and started pulling my jeans up, and throwing my t-shirt on. 

“Can I come?” Luke asked, Luke hadn’t met Percy yet, Percy was born was I was 17, to a horrid man who refused to even know me and Percy. But luckily I met Luke, when I was 18, and he was a complete sweetheart, and the relationship was starting to become serious. 

“I suppose it is time you meet him” I smiled, pecking Luke’s cheek. I waited for him to get dressed and we walked out of his flat to the car. 

“I’ll drive” I smiled, taking the keys. 

The drive wasn’t too long luckily, Luke didn’t live far from Percy’s primary school. 

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Luke asked quietly. I nodded. 

“Percy likes most people” 

“Yeah, but most people are normally dating his mum” Luke answered. He seemed so nervous about this. 

“Why are you nervous Luke?” I asked, parking the car up. 

“Because I don’t know, what if he think’s I’m not good enough” Luke mumbles, looking at me, he looked so sad. I lent over and kissed his nose. 

“Stop being silly, Percy is 5, he likes anyone who is nice, and good enough for what?” I asked, squashing his hand. 

“To be in your family” He answered, 

“Oh, Luke. Percy is going to love you, you’re silly, fun, weird, and you’re really good with kids” I say, rambling a bit. “And Percy has always wanted a dad, you know, if you wanted to fill that position in his life” 

I suggested, feeling worried after saying it, we had never really spoke about what would happen if he did become apart of the family. 

“Really?” Luke asked, his eyes lighting up. I nodded. 

“I love you Luke, and I’d be proud to say you were Percy’s dad, after getting to know each other of course” I smiled, reaching over to kiss him again. 

“I love you too” He smirks. 

“Good, now stay here, I’ll be back” I say smiling. I got out from the car and walked into the school, through the office entrance. 

I saw Percy still there with his teacher, he was sniffling and his eyes were all puffy and red. 

“Mummy” He mumbled as he saw me. 

“Hi you, what did you do?” I asked, crouching to his level. 

“I fell over” Percy frowned, cuddling up to me, I picked him up, and cuddled him to my chest, I said goodbye to his teacher and left the school. 

“Percy remember mummy has a boyfriend” I asked, and Percy giggled, he found his hilarious that I had a boyfriend. 

He nodded into my shoulder. 

“Well, mummy thought maybe you two could meet each other. Because I know you wanted to meet him” I explained. 

“Okay mummy” Percy mumbled. 

I opened the back door of the car and fitted Percy into his car seat and quickly got into the front. 

Luke was smiling at Percy, but stayed quiet. 

“Percy, this is Luke” I smiled, Percy waved and Luke waved back. I smiled, 

“So I was thinking, let’s go home and watch Disney films? How does that sound Perc?” I asked. 

“Yeah mummy!” Percy exclaimed. 

“Can I come?” Luke asked, looking back at Percy. 

“Do you like disney?” Percy asked, quietly, and Luke nodded. “Then you can come with us” 

I laughed, and smiled at look.

“Told you, he’d like you” 


	8. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Luke) Part Two

Luke knocked on the door of your house, tears slipping from his eyes, and his fingers knocking together and intertwining.

The door suddenly opened, your mother standing there, looking nearly in the same state as Luke.

“Oh Luke, love, thank you for coming here” Your mother quickly said, pulling Luke into the house…

The reason why Luke was crying, and nervous. You had been in a car accident, and unfortunately, you didn’t make it…

Your mum had been around your house, looking after 7 year old Percy. Luke walked into the house, breathing in your scent. He missed you so much.

“Luke, I’m sorry. I need to go now” Your mum said, needing to be at work. Luke nodded, and the door soon shut…

Luke shuffled into the living room, where Percy sat. Percy was sitting on the living room couch, mindlessly staring at the TV. You had been gone for a week now. And Percy hadn’t spoken.

So Luke has been told when Luke heard the news he broke down, and he spent the week drinking his thoughts away. Until he realised he needed to be there for Percy.

“Percy” Luke spoke quietly. Percy soon looked towards Luke, tears in his dark brown eyes. Percy soon jumped off his seat and ran to look, Luke picked Percy up, the two hugging closely, letting tears fall from their eyes, and sobs from their lips.

“Daddy” Percy chocked. Luke sobbed, his lips curled upwards slightly, Percy had never called him ‘daddy’ or ‘dad’ before.

Percy continued to cry, whilst Luke walked around the room, stroking Percy’s hair. “It’s okay, daddy’s got you” Luke whispered, trying his best to stop crying.

Luke sat down on the couch, still holding Percy close. “Percy, do you want to eat pizza and watch Disney?” Luke asked, knowing it was Percy’s favourite thing to do.

Percy shakes his head on Luke’s shoulder. “I want mummy”

“I know” Luke whispered “I want mummy too. I’m sorry Percy” Tears slipping from his eyes.


	9. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Michael) Part One

“Come on baby, you can do this” Michael whispers in your ears as you push the hardest you could.

Having a baby was painful. But Michael was here for you. You were actually so surprised he was with you. This baby wasn’t even his… The arsehole who got you pregnant ditched you. But Michael, is, well was your best friend. 6 months into your pregnancy, Michael had told you he loved you, and had for a long time.

You were so happy to hear this, because you had always had a crush on him, but you thought, he would never like you. So you just went to other guys.

You pushed one more last time, and the nurses started smiling. And soon, you heard a babies cry.

“It’s a little girl” The nurse said.

And then, a little baby in a blanket was put on your chest.

You were all sweaty and you were crying. So was Michael. But as soon as you saw that baby, it made you smile.

“Michael look” You whispered.

“Yeah, she is beautiful baby” Michael whispered.

“So what’s her name?” The nurse smiled at you two. You looked to Michael; you had thought of the name yourself. Since it was your baby, but Michael did like one name; Charlotte.

You smiled to him “Charlotte” You answered to the nurse.

“So Charlotte Clifford?” The nurse asked.

“Erm, no, Y/N and I aren’t married” Michael answered. “Her name is Charlotte Y/L/N Clifford” You answer much to Michael’s surprise.


	10. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Michael) Part Two

“Come on little girl, say mummy” You giggled to your daughter. Charlotte sat on the ground, playing with her toys.

Michael sat behind her, playing with the toys as well.

“No kiddo, say daddy” Michael grins.

“No, she will say mummy”

“Nah, she’s a daddy’s girl” Michael answered back, and started kissing your daughter’s cheek. You were so glad you had Michael. Charlotte wasn’t even his, biologically. He was your best friend, and you loved him so much. Since Charlotte’s birth, Michael had proposed.

“I’m going to make a drink, you want one?” You smiled; Michael nodded “Just a water baby”

You walk to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, and grabbing a glass and mug out.

“Y/N!” Michael suddenly yelled, you ran into the living room, panic hitting you.

But it washes away when you see the smile on Michael’s face; Lottie was in his arms now.

“Say it again sweetie” Michael grins. Lottie looks between the both of you, with her big eyes.

“Dada!” She giggles again, Michael cheers her again, and you rush to her. “Her first word!” You say, giggly, kissing Lottie’s cheeks.

“Say it again baby” You smile, holding her hands. “Dada!” Lottie giggles.

“Yeah, I’m your daddy” Mikey grins, a huge look of pride on his face as he kisses Lottie’s head.


	11. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Calum) Part One

“Are you sure they’ll like me babe?” Your boyfriend; Calum asks. You nod turning the key in your front door.

“Yes, Annabelle might be a bit annoyed with it, I don’t know if she likes the idea of me having a boyfriend” You say, before actually opening the door.

“Is Annabelle the one who is 17?” Calum asks. You nod. “Annabelle is 17. Austin and Flora are 8” You smile and push the door opened.

You were a little nervous. Calum and you had been going out for three years now, and he was yet to meet your children.

And now that you and Calum were going to get married, you knew he wouldn’t leave and disappoint your children.

He was so nervous. You could tell, from how tight he held onto your hand, and how sweaty it was.

“Annabelle! We’re home!” You yell. “In the living room mum” She yelled back. You pull Calum along into the living room, to see your teenage daughter on her phone, and your twins playing with the Lego on the floor.

“Mummy!” Flora yells when she sees you. You smile and pick her up, cuddling her.

“Who is this?” She asks.

You put Flora back down; now all three of your children are looking at Calum.

“I’m Calum” He smiles. “This might be a little bit much to take in, but I really love Calum, and we’re going to get married” You add.

Flora giggles and squeals “Yay! I get to wear a pretty dress!”

Austin jumps up and walks over to Calum. “You better not hurt my mummy” He glares, Calum nods. “I promise not too”

Austin stares him down for a few seconds but smiles and hugs you. You look to Annabelle.

“Annie?” You say, sitting next to her.

“Mum, what if he leaves like dad did?” She asks, and your heart breaks in two. “Baby. You know full well, dad and I didn’t get along. And He made the choice to leave you three, I don’t understand who would ever walk away from this-“ You were caught off from talking.

“Hi” Calum smiles “I shouldn’t really intrude. But I love your mum. More than anything. I could never ever leave. And I’m sure after time, I’ll be super close with you three. So I’ll have another reason to never leave”

Annabelle smiles. “Thank you. You can marry him mum”

“Oh I needed your permission” You giggle at her. “Obviously” She replies.

“Now that you’ve all met Calum. I thought we could all have a fun day out!” You smile, and all three of your children jump up and are out the door within in seconds.

“See Calum. Nothing to worry about” You wink at him… 


	12. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Calum) Part Two

“Mummy, Daddy! Look at our sand-castles!” Your 9 year old twins yelled. Calum and you looked towards them smiling and clapping.

A day at the beach was a normal thing in your family.

Calum; your newly husband sat next to you, an arm around your waist. Flora and Austin, the twins were playing with the sand. But your eldest; Annabelle, your 18 year old was sitting next to you.

“Why don’t you go swimming love?” Calum asked Annabelle “No, I’m okay” She answers.

“Okay. I’m going to get ice cream, Annabelle wanna help me?” He asks, jumping up, Annabelle nods and follows Calum to the shops.

“So what do you think Flora and Austin would like?” Calum asks, trying to start a conversation with the 18 year old.

Since Calum had joined the family, Annabelle had been very guarded to let Calum in.

“Erm, just a normal ice cream I think”

Calum nods and walks into the ice cream shop, asking for two normal ice cream, and a chocolate one for you.

“What do you want?” He asks Annabelle, looking around, seeing she wasn’t there anymore, Cal’s head shot around, seeing Annabelle looking at a very pretty shell necklace.

“Do you want that Annabelle?” Cal asks, smiling. “Really? Please dad can I have it?” Annabelle asks excitedly.

“Of course” Calum smiles, buying the ice cream and necklace for Annabelle, feeling extremely happy about her calling him dad.


	13. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Ashton) Part One

Ashton waited outside your 6 year old daughter’s school. He felt quite awkward; he had only met your daughter a few times.

Ashton and you had only been going out for now, two years.

And because you trusted him, you asked him to pick Jasmine up from school, since you were at a meeting for the day.

Ashton waited, alone, the parents giving him either weird looks, or just stare at his beauty. He didn’t notice though, he was looking for the little girl to run out.

Soon children flooded the playground, and Ashton was craning around looking for Jasmine.

“Ashton!” A little girl’s voice yelled through the playground, Ashton smiles when he sees the little girl, and opens his arms for her.

She runs even faster, into his arms, and his hugs her picking her up, and spinning.

Jasmine giggles in Ashton’s arms, whilst the parent’s around them ‘awe’.

“Where’s mummy Ashton?” She asks. Ashton starts walking with Jamie in his arms.

“Mummy has a big meeting today at work, so she asked me to look after you for a little bit!” Ashton answers.

He puts Jasmine on the ground in front of his car, and helps her climb into the back seat. Ashton then gets into the driver’s seat.

“Ashton, are you and mummy going to get married?” Jasmine asks. Ashton smiles and drives down the street carefully.

“One day maybe”

“Does that mean you’ll be my new daddy?”

Ashton stops smiling. Well not really. But he did feel sorry for the little girl. Jasmine never had a dad. When you were pregnant with her, the father left as soon as he found out. And that was the last time you had ever heard of him.

“If I did marry your mummy, would you want to be your new daddy?” Ashton then asks.

Jasmine stayed quiet for a little while. Until she finally answered “Yeah, I want you to be my daddy. Cause you’re nice to me, and you make mummy happy”

“Good, because I love your mummy, and I love you a lot too kiddo” Ashton answers as he pulls into the drive way of your house.

The rest of the night, consisted of Ashton and Jasmine making fairy cakes, and watching films, until you came home. To see a perfect imagine, of Jasmine dozing in Ashton’s arms.

“Hey baby. How was she?” You ask, kissing Jasmine’s forehead.

“She was great! Want me to carry her to bed?” Ashton asks, you nod.

Ashton lays Jasmine into the bed, waking her up slightly in the process.

“Mummy?” Jasmine calls quietly. “I’m here sweetie, go back to sleep” You whisper, kissing her head.

“Okay, night mummy, night daddy” 


	14. You Have a Child From A Previous Relationship (Ashton) Part Two

“Happy Birthday munchkin” Ashton giggles to your daughter; Jasmine.

“ **Daddy** I’m not a munchkin” The newly 10 year old giggles. Ashton hands her the small gift wrapped present.

Jasmine is quick to un-wrap it, seeing a small box. “Open it” Ashton smiles, pulling you closer in his arms.

Jasmine lifts the box open, to show a beautiful, diamond necklace in the shape of a ‘J’

“Mum, put it on?” Jasmine smiles, handing you the necklace. You moved your daughter’s hair away from her neck, and place the necklace around her neck.

“Done” You smile.

“It’s so pretty, thank you” Jasmine smiles hugging you and Ashton at the same time. “I love you both, thank you”


	15. You Have A Child During a Zombie Apocalypse (Ashton)

”Ashton!” You scream, your eyes dart everywhere around you. The zombies had broken into the house you and your family were staying.

Luckily Ashton and your daughter: Amy ran out in front of you.

The zombies were gone, you had run fast enough to get away from the infected fuckers, and you had killed a fair few of them too.

Now you were only looking for your husband and daughter. You ran along the highway, jumping over cars, seeing a billion in front of you.

It was starting to get dark, and Ashton didn’t have food or an actual weapon. He only grabbed a small kitchen knife. You were the one to stay behind to get enough food and weapons.

“Ashton!” You called out; obviously you couldn’t call to loudly. You didn’t need those horrible creatures finding you.

This world was near its end. But Ashton and you would not go down without a fight. And more importantly you couldn’t let your daughter die. She was only 5!

“Ash!” You called, tears slipping down your cheeks. You kept your sword in your hands, ready to swing if needed. There wasn’t a house for miles. Unless you count the street you were staying on, which was completely over taken by the creatures.

You couldn’t cry. You needed to stay strong. Your stomach growled.

You had food in your backpack, but only a little bit, so of course you would have to save it. You carried on walking, and climbing over cars. Checking in each one, for more food, and water. Or maybe your family.

Tears were still slipping out your eyes. “Ash, Amy!” You cried, loudly.

You heard a crash ahead of you. You steadily walked there, hoping to find Ash and Amy. It was a zombie. You sighed and swung the sword, chopping it’s head clean off.

Night time was coming quickly, the sky had already darkened. You couldn’t be out in the dark. It was suicide.

But there was nowhere. Even if you hot-wired a car, you’d never be able to get through the rest of the cars. 

You sighed, sitting on top of a car. Looking into the sky, the sky was starting to turn a dark-ish blue. Except for grey smoke… Wait! You jumped up, looking to where the smoke came from. It must be a house… But it was through a forest. You sighed, grabbing a torch from your bag. Quickly you ran through the forest.

Slashing zombies that came near you. Running so fast, you could barely breathe.

You saw the edge of the forest; you sprinted until you could see the house. A little house, with barriers around it. And no zombies. The smoke had stopped now, and there was only one light on, through the window, you could only see dimly. You smiled and ran towards the house.

You climbed over the barriers, making sure you couldn’t be seen. You were wearing dark clothing. So it was difficult to see you through the dark.

You took a deep breath and walked to the front door, and slowly knocked on it.

You heard shuffling. And the door opened… “Y/N!”

Ashton!

You jumped into a hug. “Y/N I thought we lost you” He sobbed. He pulled you into the house, and shut the door, bolting it afterwards. You let go of him and ran to the lit up room.

“Amy!” You called, and the little girl jumped up and ran over to you, hugging you tightly. “Mummy, I missed you”

“I missed you too” You whisper. You then turn to Ashton. “Baby, this house?” You ask. “It only had the zombies in; I killed them and removed the bodies. We hoped you would see the smoke” He smirked, kissing your lips.

“I thought I had lost you Ashton” You sigh. “I know.” He whispers, pulling you close as you let the tears slip again. “But this place seems like it could be home for a little while” You answer.

“Yeah, I like it here mummy!” Amy smiles. “Good, now I need some sleep” You giggle, laying on the ground, next to Amy. She soon cuddles into you, and Ashton lies on the other side of Amy. Making sure his arms were over both you. Keeping you safe from this horrid world.


	16. You Have A Child During a Zombie Apocalypse (Calum)

“You okay there mum?” Your 18 year old son; Chris asks. You laugh. “Baby, I was born for this!” You yell back, shooting bullets from the gun in your hand, hitting each roamer in the head.

Roamer was the name for the zombies walking around, you loved the Walking Dead, and when actual zombies become a real thing, you stuck with roamers, and not walkers.

You and your son were back to back, fighting the roamers away from your heavily guarded house. Ashton, Michael and Luke were guarding and shooting the roamers around, whilst you and Chris fought hand on hand. 

“One more!” Luke yelled “I’ve got this!” You yelled back, holding the gun up and shooting the roamer right in the head.

Your son and you high fived before running back to the house, climbing over the fences and walking through the one that went over the whole house.

The three boys would stay out there until dark, that’s when you and Chris guarded.

Chris walked into the house first. “I’m going to make dinner”

“Okay Chris. I’m going to go see your father” You answer, ready to walk off. But Chris held your shoulder.

“Mum, what if he dies?” Chris asks. “Baby, he won’t. Calum is strong” You answer, pulling away and running up the stairs. Calum had been in a coma since fighting against other humans who were trying to get into the house.

You sat next to his bed, taking his hand in yours. “Cal, wake up please” You whisper, kissing his forehead over and over again. He needed to wake up soon.

You were moving camp again. You had too every month or two, and since more roamers had been coming here more often, you needed to move to somewhere more safe. You all needed to find your families.

And if Calum wasn’t awake. You couldn’t leave. None of you could.

~#~#~#~

You ate your dinner and moved back to Calum. You had two hours before your guarding time. You moved your hand back into Calum’s, and laid your head back on his shoulder. Gently kisses him every so often.

You needed him back.

A whole month without hearing his voice, or seeing those eyes. Or his smile, that adorable smile. You needed him.

You had tears slipping from your eyes; you snuggled into Calum’s neck even more, when you hear a soft groan. You jumped up, onto the bed, your legs on either side of him.

“Calum?” You said, in a croaking voice. Another groan and slight movement. You jumped in glee, and his body shot up.

“Cal?” You asked, he nodded looking at you. “Y/N?”

You nodded, crying your eyes out, you flung your arms around him. “I missed you. Ohgod. Calum, you’re here. You’re back. I love you so much” You whisper. His arms were around you.

“I love you too” He croaked. “Roamers?”

You nodded “Plenty of them”

“Wait, Chris?” He asked, panic on his face. “Babe, Chris is fine. I’ll get him now” You whisper, kissing his lips. You couldn’t believe it, Calum was awake. You ran down the stairs, to see everyone on the couch.

“Who is watching guard?” You asked, annoyed. “Don’t worry, we’re only having a water break” Ashton smirked.

“Chris! Dad’s awake!” You yelled, Chris’ eyes shot open, and he was out the room in a flash. You followed him, running into the room, to see Calum and Chris hugging on the bed.

“Daddy I missed you” Chris whispered, making you chocked tears, as you joined the family hug.

“Calum, you’re back!” Luke yelled jumping on the bed; he was soon followed by Ash and Mikey. Everyone was laughing and crying.

“Chris, we’ve got to be on guard” You say suddenly. Chris nods and kisses Calum’s head and hugging him before walking out the room.

“Stay with him boys” You say, kissing Cal’s lips. “Get him some food, look after him” You say, they smirk and salute their hands at you. Before you run downstairs and into the shooting barriers.

No roamers.

“Mum he is back!” Chris smiled you to again.

“I know. He will never leave again. I promise”


	17. You Have A Mutant Power. (Ashton)

**Ash: (Talking To Ghosts)**

You curled closer into a foetal position, tears were flowing from your eyes, and your whole body was shaking. You couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t take a life without him.

Ashton was gone.

Just gone. Never coming back.

Even with your gift of talking to ghosts, and still you hadn’t seen him. You begged every night he would find you.

“A..Ash…Ashton P..plea…please” You sobbed into your pillow. You painfully swallowed your sobs, and pushed your head further into the fluffy pillow. Sobs shaking your body.

“Please stop crying love” You hear a faint whisper, and you felt a cold hand on your shoulder. You jumped up, seeing no one.

You screamed at the top of your lungs. “Ashton! I need you!” You yelled loudly. The neighbours probably heard you. They would complain again… You honestly couldn’t care less.

“I’m here love! Can’t you see me?” The voice yelled again, you looked around, seeing a very faint shadow.

“Ashton?” You tremble. “Yes it’s me. I’ve been here for days, since it happened actually” He answers, his body becoming more recognisable.

“Concentrate Ashton. Think of your whole body appearing in this room.” You help, he does this and soon you could see him perfectly.

You jump up, tears still in your eyes, and go to hug him… But failing, you go straight through his body, causing him to hiss. He was so cold.

“Babe, don’t do that!”

You mutter a sorry. “Ashton, I can’t do this anymore”

“Do what?” He asks.

“Live without you. I have no body. I need to be with you” You say walking to your bed side table. You pull something out from the draw. A small bottle, containing something you had brought a few weeks after Ashton’s death.

“What have you got there?” He asks, trying to look behind your back.

You show him the bottle. “What are these?” He asks, trying to reach for the bottle, but never actually taking hold of it.

“They are tablets… The person I brought them told me, if I took one, then It’d be like I was high. If I took two, a coma, and three…” You stop.

“And what?” He asks.

“Death. Three equals death Ash”

Ashton’s face goes whiter than it already is. “You can’t kill yourself for me!” He yells.

“You did the same for him!” You yell, remembering his death. It was your fault. You walked in front of the speeding car, not thinking. And he pushed you out the way, so you lived.

“Y/N you have so much to live for” He says.

“I don’t Ashton. I have no family, my friends are sick of me. I’m too depressing they say. I just want to be with you” You say, taking three tablets from the bottle.

He sighs… You take the drink from the side table. “I’ll see you soon. And we’ll be together” You whisper.

“Forever?” He asks. “Forever Ashton” You say, popping three of the tablets in your mouth, you quickly swallow them down with water.

“How long do they take?” Ash asks. You shrug… But then you felt a weird feeling from the pit of your stomach…

You became dizzier, and less aware of what was around you.

Soon you watched yourself fall to the ground. You were worried to know who found you. But that didn’t matter. You and Ashton were together, holding hands, and that was going to last forever.


	18. You Have Mutant Powers (Calum)

**Cal: (Healing)**

Band practice was your favourite thing; you got to watch Calum and your best friends practice playing on a big stage, whilst you sat in the chairs. Pretending to be the audience.

They were practicing a new song, which involved the boys dancing around and jumping around a lot. Well only Calum, Mikey and Luke. Ashton had to drum, not dance around.

Calum spun around with his Bass in hands, playing along, smiling and he was so happy. It was so adorable to watch. You really did love him.

You shifted in your seat and your arm brushed against something sharp, causing blood to flow. You sighed and moved your fingers over the cut, you hissed slightly. The cut instantly gone, and healed. You smiled to yourself; you loved how you could heal everything.

“Ahh!” You hear from the stage, you look up to see Ash, Cal and Luke run off the stage, you follow them, running over to Calum. Who had fallen off stage. Mikey moved his Bass to the stand, and Ash and Luke carried him the chairs, Calum was hissing and groaning.

“My leg hurts” He wined, small tears slipping from his eyes. You frowned and moved over his leg.

You examined it… He had broken it!

“Cal, you’ve broken it”

“Fix it Y/N. Please” He begged, you nodded. “It’s going to hurt”

“Ash, Mikey hold him down. Luke hands over his mouth” You say, they do as they are told.

You moved your hands over Calum’s leg, and the healing began.

Calum screamed as he felt his bones moving back into place and fixing themselves. Luke’s hands thankfully muffled the screams. Calum tried to trash about, but Mikey and Ash held him down.

After 10 minutes, Calum’s leg was healed and he could walk. He walked straight to you, hugging you, and kissing you.

“Thank you” He whispers. “I love you”

“I love you too Cal” You smile into the hug.


	19. You Have Mutant Powers (Lukey)

**Lukey: (Mind Reading)**

You watched him from the front row. He was so beautiful.

Every so often he would look at you, blowing you kisses, or winking at you. Making you blush and smile to the ground.

The whole time, you could hear his thoughts, him thinking about everything, thinking about happy it was to perform in front the fans, and how he loved the rush of being on stage. It brought happiness to you, to hear his thoughts when he was on stage.

Soon the boys began singing: She’s So Perfect.

You loved this song so much!

Luke started singing, whilst Calum and Mikey danced around like idiots. And Ash drumming his heart out whilst his eyes were closed, and his lips were formed into a smile.

The song grew closer to the chorus. And then all four of them started singing ‘She looks so perfect standing there…’ And as Luke sung that, he looked to you and winked, and you heard what he was thinking.

‘Y/N looks so perfect standing there’

You blushed deeply, and carried on singing along, and dancing…

~#~#~#~

After the concert, you made your way too backstage, as you had a pass for backstage. Being the girlfriend of a famous band member made that easy.

You ran to Luke, who was sweat and breathlessly laughing with the boys. He saw you, and opened his arms, you ran into them, jumping, he caught you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You both kissed, and the others groaned jokily.

“Did you hear me?” He asks, winking. You blush and smile. “Yeah, I did. Thanks, you looked pretty perfect too”

He smirks and blushes himself, and then kisses you. “I like the fact that you can hear me. It makes it easier to tell you the things I’m scared to say”

“I know Lukey. You boys were brilliant today!” You smiled to them, and then hug Mikey, Ash and Cal.

“Thank you!”

Soon Luke and you went back to your hotel room, and both stripped to underwear.

“Y/N can you hear what I’m thinking now?” Luke smirks and climbs on top of you on the bed. “Hmm, I don’t know. You might need to think more clearly” You wink.

You listen to Luke’s thoughts “Baby, I want you now”


	20. You Have Mutant Powers (Michael)

**Mikey: (Underwater Adaptation.):**

“Baby?” Michael asks as you walk into the room, with your eyes red and puffy. You look at him and sigh.

“I got fired Mike”

He jumps up and pulls you into his arms. “It’s okay sweetie” He whispers.

“No it’s not. I’ve been stressing over work for weeks and then I get fired” You answer, still stressed, everything hurt because you were so stressed.

“How about a bath?” He asks, you nod to him and flop on the couch. Michael runs off, and thumps up the stairs like an excited child.

You hear the water being drawn, and you sigh happily. The water, you loved it. Mikey loved you in the water too. He describes you to be ‘the most beautiful thing’ he had ever seen. You felt so free when you were in the water.

You walked up the stairs, to see the bath, full of bubbles and drawn. Mikey was standing, waiting for you in his boxers.

He smirks at you, and kisses you lips. He slowly strips every piece of clothing of your body, he gently rubs against your body as he does so, and it feels brilliant. Mikey takes his boxers off, and climbs into the bathtub.

The bath tub was actually quite huge. You had a new one fitted when the both of you moved in, because of you water adaptation, and it was easier if you had a big tub.

You quickly climbed in, sitting in front of Mikey, with your back against his chest, before your body started changing to the water.

You let out a relaxed breath when you felt your body changing. Scales soon grew on every inch of your body; the scales were a light blue along your arms, stomach, legs, neck and head. But along your chest it became a dark shade of blue, almost like a bra.

The last thing that was dark blue was the newly grown tail that replaced your legs. You loved having a tail; it was beautiful, shiny, with two wavy tips at the end. You breathed and laid into Michael.

“I love you” He whispers. “And I love looking at you like this; I love it when you look like this sweetie”

“I know you do. I love you too” You whisper, leaning back to kiss him.

Mikey wrapped his arms around you stomach, his fingers gently feeling over your body, against the soft bumps. “Shame we can’t have sex like this” He laughs.

“Michael!” You giggle. “I’m joking babe” He winks. “No you weren’t!” You shoot back, blushing. He nods against the side of your face.

“No, I wasn’t” He laughs causing you to laugh, and completely forget about your horrible stressing. 


	21. First 'I Love You' (Ashton)

You snuggled into Ashton’s arms; he was just so warm and cuddly.

Ashton and you were both currently, in his bedroom, cuddling on his bed, whilst watching a silly film.

You and Ashton had been going out for nearly 7 months, and you really loved him, but you were worried that he didn’t love you.

This was the first night you were staying around his house, so you were pretty excited, it was getting pretty late now, and this film was entertaining, but it didn’t have your full attention.

“Ash, I’m gonna get changed into my sleeping clothes” You say, climbing over him, and getting off the bed.

“You should sleep naked” He winks. “Only if you do baby” You joke. He smirks, and you grab you clothes. Well a pair of shorts, you were going to sleep in the bra you had on… You walked into the bathroom, and slipped out of your jeans and T-Shirt.

You put on the stripy shorts, and left the bathroom in those shorts and the pink bra you had on. Ashton’s mouth opened slightly when he saw you. He was only in his boxers.

“Babe, you look hot”

“Thanks, not so bad yourself” You wink, putting you jeans and T-Shirt in your bag. You climbed back over Ashton, but he pulls you on top of him, and hugs you tightly.

“Hmm you’re so warm Y/N” He smiles, kissing your cheek. “Exactly, and so are you, let me go” You giggle, feeling too hot.

He doesn’t let go, but rolls you both onto your sides, just like spooning. He was curled around your body and you curled into his.

Ashton pulled the cover gently over your legs and his, and snuggled closer into your body.

“Night sleepy head” You whisper to him.

“Night Y/N, I love you” He says, making you turn your head to him. “I love you too Ash!”

You smile widely, as he kisses your cheek. “Good, I was scared you wouldn’t say it back”

“I was scared you didn’t love me Ash” You laugh. He giggles. “Of course I love you.”

And you both slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms. 


	22. Self Harm (Ashton) Possible Triggering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is descriptive about self harm, don't read if it will trigger you. <3

The blade dug dipper into your skin, the blood dripped down your red stained arm and onto the bathroom floor.

You sobbed harder, gently letting your body fall to the ground, the sting in your arms became more painful, and the blood just kept pouring out.

You dropped the blade, and let your arms droop to your sides. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath… You promised Ashton you wouldn’t do this anymore, you promised everyone. But everyone couldn’t stop the pain, and the screaming from inside your head.

Suddenly a thought came to you. You needed to clean up, and fast! You couldn’t let Ashton see this, you would much rather hide it from him.

But you couldn’t move. Your body wouldn’t let you… Your arms hurt too much to be moved, there were so many cuts, and they were so deep. You don’t think you had cut into any veins, but it was possible.

You reached over, carefully with your legs, trying to drag a towel off the shelf. But instead you failed that, and managed to knock many things onto the ground, making a very loud bang.

You cursed and hit your head against the bath, groaning at yourself.

There was frantic knocks on the door… “Y/N! Are you okay?!” Ashton’s voice yells through. You cursed under your breath. Did you lock the door?

“I’m fine Ash” You said, trying to sound fine, but honestly you didn’t sound okay. “Babe, I’m coming in” Ashton says and the door handle starts to turn.

“No Ashton!” You scream as loudly as you could. But Ashton had waked into the room… He gasped and dropped to the ground, in front of you.

“Y/N what have you done? We need to get you to a hospital!” He panics. He looks around, grabbing two towels and he gently wraps them around your ‘hot with pain’ arms.

You whimpered as Ashton picks you up, not saying a word to him… “It’s okay baby” He whispers, and kisses the top of your head.

He carries you down the stairs and out of the house, and carefully places you in the car. Ashton is soon quickly driving.

“Ash, M’sorry” You mumble, biting your lip. You see Ashton’s hand tighten on the wheel. “Don’t be. I just don’t understand. Don’t I make you happy?” He asks, not taking his eyes of the road. But you could see a single tear drop from his eyes.

“I am happy with you Ashton. I love you, you know that… But being in a relationship, doesn’t magically make me happy… There are so many things going on in my head” You whisper, you lip quivers.

Ashton doesn’t answer, but he pulls into the hospital, parking, and carrying you out of the car all the way to the front desk.

The man at the desk looks up and smiles “Hello, what can I do for you?”

“My girlfriend, her arms, she is bleeding a lot” Ashton answers, gently pulling a corner off your arm. The man frowns.

“Wait, one second” And he picks up the phone… The man calls for a nurse, who is at the front desk in minutes.

The nurse leads you and Ashton to a private room, and sits you down on the bed. She lifts the towels off your arms, and begins to examine them.

“You’re lucky, they haven’t cut through anything other than your skin” The nurse says, she starts cleaning your arms. You wince the whole time, holding tightly onto Ashton’s hands.

“I need you tell me everything that happened” The nurse said, looking you right in the eyes, once she had finished bandaging your arms.

You sigh, rubbing the top of your forearms with your hands. “I don’t know… I was home alone, Ashton was at the studios, and I just walked into the bathroom, I was crying, I was looking in the mirror. And my brain, it was just screaming at me” You say, you must sound crazy, you think…

“And then I saw the razor…So I took it apart, and just did this” You frown, sobs soon racking through your body.

Ashton’s arms were quickly around you… The nurse frowned. “I want you to come back next week, okay honey? Just so I can check on you… And I think it would be best for you to start going to therapy meetings”

The nurse said, writing down an address. “I will contact them to let them know about you, okay?” You nod.

“Can we please go now?” You ask, the nurse nods and you leave the room, with Ashton following.

Neither of you speak until you’re sat in the car.

“That was rude. Just walking out” Ashton sighs. “I don’t want to go to therapy” You mutter, tears still sliding from your eyes. You brought your legs up onto the chair, wrapping your arms around them.

“Y/N, why?” Ashton asks, still frowning, you look him right in the eyes. “Ashton. I’m sorry… I know I promised to not cut. But, the thing is, the thing you said earlier, about me being happy with you. I am happy with you. But I feel like, you think I’m not happy with you” You explain, trying to make sense.

“I think you’re happy with me… But when things like this happen… I don’t know. I just feel like I’ve done something wrong, and no matter how many times I ask you stop, you don’t. It’s not me, right?” Ashton asks, now crying.

“Ashton, no! I love you. You just need to understand, being asked to stop, isn’t easy… I will always listen to things you say, but if you tell me to stop, it’s not as easy as clicking your fingers. Okay?” You ask, he nods, leaning over to kiss you.

“Please go to the therapy, I’ll go with you?” He suggests. “Will it make you happier?” You ask, and he nods.

“Then I will Ashton”

“Thank you love.” He smiles, starting the car up. “I love you Ashton. I will be better one day”

“I love you too Y/N. I know you will. My beautiful strong girlfriend” He smiles, leaning over to kiss your forehead, before driving home…


	23. Drunken Cuddles (Michael) Part One

You sighed happily to yourself.

You had the house you shared to yourself. You had a big bowel of skittles, and a bunch of films to be watched. This was going to be a very relaxed night. Which you had needed for a while.

Work had been so stressful lately. And as well as work being stressful, your best friend; Michael, who you shared the house with had been on tour for the last few months, so he wasn’t around to help you pay the rent or clean the house. So that added to the stress.

You were so proud of Michael and his band’ 5 Seconds of Summer. They were back from tour now, but had decided to go out to the pub. Mikey had invited you, but you declined, saying you wanted a night in.

~#~#~#~

You looked over to the clock, whilst half way through the film you were watching, and it said 2:41 in the morning. You cursed, getting up from your seat. Thinking about it, you were tired.

You grabbed the now empty bowel and empty bottles of drink and moved them into the kitchen.

Yawning you looked at your phone… Michael should be home soon, probably drunk out of his head. You smiled at the thought; Michael was so adorable whilst he was drunk. He basically turned into a really cuddly kitten.

You walked back into the living room, switching the TV off, and the lights, when you heard the door slam shut.

“Y/N?” Mickey’s voice rung through the house. You sighed walking to the front door. Mikey was standing there, trying to get out of his coat and shoes at the same time.

“Mikey, need some help?” You giggle; he looks up at you and grins. “Yush pleeaasseee” Mikey slurred.

You pulled out each arm from his coat, and pulled the coat away from his shoulders, hanging it on the coat hangers by the door. Next you helped Mikey get his shoes off. 

You had to make him sit on the stairs, but he tumbled down one step, making you giggle. Michael sat there giggling, playing with your hair, as you untied his shoes and took them off.

“Come on mister. Let’s get you a drink of water and some food. And then you can go to sleep” You say, taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

You poured water into a plastic cup and gave it to Michael, who was now sitting on a chair. He gave you a goofy smile and chugged it down. Making you laugh.

You quickly make Mikey eat a few slices of bread and then dragged him up to him room.

“Think you will be alright now?” You ask, wanting to go back to your room. He nods to you giggling.

You sigh happily, and they goodnight to him. Before going to your bedroom, but before you could close the door, Michael walked in, smiling his arse off.

“Yes Mikey?” You ask. “Need help” He says, pulling at his clothes. You laugh at him; he was so useless when he was drunk.

You peel his tight arse skinny jeans off his legs; Mikey insists that he leaves he socks on, for some odd reason…

After that, you lift his shirt off his head, blushing at the face that he was now standing in front of you, in only boxers and socks.

“Now, go to bed Clifford”

“Nuuu. I wanna sleep wiithh yoooou” He giggles, wrapping his arms around you. You try to push him off, but his strong arms, are securely around you.

“Mikey, come on. I want to sleep” You groan, he nuzzles his head into your neck. “I wanna sleep in here” He says, he did sound a little more sober.

You shake your head, pushing him off, Michael fell to the ground, laughing and rolling onto his stomach. You try and hide a giggle.

“Mikey, just go to your own room” You groan. He shakes his head, getting up from the ground, by grabbing your hand. You sigh and pull him to his feet.

“I wanna sleep wiithh yooou Y/N” He smiled, poking your nose and giggling. You try to stare him down, but failed. You burst out laughing.

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

He grins, jumping into your bed. You smile at him, all cuddled in the covers.

You slid off your shorts and t-shirt. You always slept in your underwear and you wouldn’t let Michael change this.

You switch the light off and climb into the bed, your back facing Michael.

“Cuddle?” Michael’s voice breathed down your ear, making you shiver.

“Mmm, sure Mikey” You answer, already falling asleep. You could tell he was grinning when his arms wrapped around your waist, and his front was now against your back.

It felt really nice. Michael and you had always cuddled, but never in bed, with only underwear on. It was something you wouldn’t mind getting use to actually.

Niggghhhtttt Y/N!” Michael nearly yells. You cringe as his mouth is right next to your ear. “Yes, thanks Michael” You groan.

You take a moment before saying goodnight. “Goodnight Michael” You finally say, and snuggle in closer, relaxing into Michael’s warm touch. 


	24. Drunken Cuddles (Michael) Part Two

Michael groaned as he felt his body waking up, the burn from the alcohol last night caught up with him, and his head felt like it was on fire.

He moves his body against the bed, but then realises there is another body. He groaned again, thinking he had brought a girl home.

He slowly opened his eyes, careful of the lighting in the room. He looked around confused, to see he was in your room.

Michael turned his head to see you lying contently in his arms. His lips lifted into a small smile when he saw how relaxed you looked. Michael took a deep breath and stroked a strand of hair away from your face.

“Y/N you are so beautiful” He whispers, before, removing his arms gently, and hopping off the bed.

Michael jogs down the stairs, hissing from the pain in his body. He made a mental note to never go out drinking with Calum again.

He walks into the kitchen to make his breakfast and then to lay on the couch…

~#~#~#~

Your feet touch the floor of your bedroom, your arms stretching above your head and a huge yawn erupting from your lips.

You left the bedroom, looking in Michael’s room, not to see him there.

Confused, you jogged down the stairs, to see Michael on the couch; you smiled and walked to him. Sitting next to him.

“Hey cutie!” You say loudly, making him groan. “I hate you” He grumbles.

“You didn’t hate me last night when you kept trying to cuddle me” You answer, giving him a playful glare.

Michael groaned and sat up. “Did I really?”

You nodded, giggling. But then you stopped.

“Michael, you think I’m beautiful?” You ask, quietly. Causing him to turn his head to you and look at you like he was bunny in head lights.

“Mikey?” You say, giggling. Michael smiles at you. “I love you little giggle, and yes I think you are so beautiful”

You can feel your cheeks heating up. Michael is still staring at you, which makes you laugh and look down to your hands.

You feel Michael’s hand on your chin lifting you up.

“Y/N Can I kiss you?” He asks, in the littlest whisper, you nod once and then suddenly, his lips on are on yours. Moving gently against yours.

Michael’s hands slowly and swiftly snaked around you waist, he lifted you onto his lap, pulling you close to him, as your lips moved against his.

The urge to breath became too much, so you both pulled away. The pair of you, laughing breathlessly.

“That was nice” You whisper. Michael nods in agreement.

“You know Y/N I really like you. More than friends I mean” Michael squeaks.

You laugh at him “Well obviously. You wouldn’t have done that other-wise.” You stop and brush your hand through his amazing purple hair.

“I like you a lot too Mikey”

Michael grins and wraps his arms around you for a hug. “Yay, can we kiss again babe?” He asks, with a goofy smile.

You giggle, and smirk at him. “Sure thing Mikey”


	25. Baby, Don’t Leave Me. (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one!

“Please wake up” Luke whispered, close to your ear, in hopes you’d hear him and wake up… You didn’t, the doctor’s said there was only a 50% chance you would wake…

You had been in a serious car crash… Another car was speeding, and you were the unlucky one it crashed into too. You were rushed into hospital before your heart stopped. And the doctors did save you; you were hooked up to the special wires to keep you alive.

Luke was called next, since you had no other family. He had just finished a tour with his band; 5 Seconds of Summer… Calum, his band member had to drive him to the hospital, because Luke was in too much of a panic… Ashton and Michael came along too… Scared because they all loved you… You were Luke’s girlfriend; you were special and important to them.

Luke raced to your room when he reached the Hospital… He was in such a shock, he fell to his knees, tears spilling from his blue eyes. You were so broken and bruised.

Luke moved towards your body, Calum, Mike and Ash were so shocked and scared… Luke sobbed his heart out, not caring who saw. He held onto your hand, whimpering.

“Wake up…please. I need you” His voice was so broken and croaky. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Michael.

“We need to go mate, only one of us can stay. We figured you’d want too. We’ll see you in the morning”

Luke nodded, letting each of the boys hugging him, and then leaving. Leaving your sleeping body and Luke alone…

He stroked your hair and brushed your hands gently, gave you kisses over your face. “Can you hear me?” He asked you. “If you can, do something. Anything…” He said… Nothing happened.

Nothing ever happened. For days; nothing… But days turned into weeks, which turned into months…

Luke was slowly losing it… He never thought he would ever feel so lost. The fans were being brilliant, telling Luke to be strong, and how they were here for him and the band.

But nothing ever changed. The doctors said nothing was changing… You bruises had healed and bones were nearly completely healed, but nothing.

But something had changed, in whatever sleeping form you were, you could hear talking… The talking of people around you. Not perfectly. But you could understand form the tone of voice… But no one else knew that…

Luke sat in the chair next to your bed, his guitar in hand, singing softly. There was a light knock on the door. “Come in” Luke mumbled.

The door opened and the three boys; Calum, Michael, and Ashton shuffled in.

“Luke, we need to go. The tour is starting soon” Calum said, frowning. He was upset too, about you being in a coma, but the band realized maybe, Luke did need to start moving on, just in case.

Luke nodded, getting up; he handed his guitar to Ash, and walked closer to you. He kissed your forehead. “I promise I will be back baby. I love you so much” He whispered, and then left the hospital room, with one last longing glance at you…

Ashton drove them to the tour bus, and soon the tour bus was driving away…

Luke was tired, he barely got any sleep, he was always thinking of you.

He was so scared, he did believe he truly loved you, and he was scared because, you could be gone… Any second your body could let go… He hoped you never would.

The first show of the tour was very soon. That night actually. Luke had to concentrate on the music…

The concert was going brilliantly, until the band started singing ‘Beside you’ Ash, Cal and Mikey were scared that Luke might have broken down in that song.

Luke sung;

“So close but so far away’

His voice only broke slightly, he tried not to think of you, but as soon as the song was over, he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes…

Calum was quick to put his Bass down and run to Luke.

“We’re sorry guys. But as you may have heard Luke’s girlfriend is in a coma” Michael said into the microphone.

The fans were now screaming ‘It’s okay Lukey’ ‘We love you’

The concert was cancelled early. He couldn’t do it.

Once the band were back on the bus, the four of them sat together, eating pizza.

“Luke, mate. Maybe you should start to let go” Calum said, hating having to say it.

“No. I can’t. I love her Cal” Luke frowned, picking at his food.

“But what happens if she never comes back?” Ashton whispered.

“Don’t say that! She will come back!” Luke nearly yelled. “I’m not very hungry” He said, standing up, and walking into the bunk room. 

Luke laid there in his buck, alone with his thoughts. He took his phone out of his pocket, and started scrolling through Twitter.

He couldn’t concentrate on reading the tweets, he felt so damn weak. Completely falling apart, over one person. Of course, he loved you, so much. You meant a great deal to him.

But how could he let someone make such an impact on him.

“Maybe I do need to let go” He mumbled to himself. Tears slipping from his blue eyes and painting his cheeks in tear stains.

Luke wiped his eyes, and tired his hardest not to start sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around his pillow, holding his tight, crying into it.

“It hurts Y/N” He whimpered “Don’t leave me”

~#~#~

One Year.

One whole year had passed since you had gone into the coma.

Luke was never going to give up on you.

But everyone around him kept telling him, to let go. Get ready for the worst.

But he didn’t. He believed you would wake.

Tour was over, and the boys were home, having some time to relax.

All four of them were in the living room, watching some film.

When Luke jumped up, saying he was going to get a drink, he walked into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on to boil.

His hands reached for his phone, but it wasn’t there. He must have left it in the other room.

His finished making his drink and he walked back into the living room and sat back in his place.

“How you feeling Lukey?” Michael asks, laying his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I’m fine Mike” Luke answers, his eyes trained on the TV.

“No, Luke, I mean. How are you feeling? Like about the Y/N thing?” He asks.

Luke’s smile fades from his head, he doesn’t answer Michael, and he bites his lip. But that doesn’t stop the soon sobs that are coming from his body.

But the boys are cuddling him, and soothing him.

“It’ll be alright Lukey” Ashton whispers.

They all lay there, watching Luke, and stroking his hair.

But then Luke’s phone rings. He moves so quickly and answers the phone in a flash.

“Hello?” He says.

 _“Hello, is this Lucas Hemmings?”_ A man asks over the phone. “Yes”

_“We have some news about Y/N”_

All four the boys gasp, the worst has come to mind.

“She isn’t de-gone right?” Luke whimpers into the phone.

 _“No, she is awake!”_ The man says, happily.

Luke jumps up from his seat “Really! Can I come see her” He asks.

“Of course” The man says and the phone goes dead.

Luke stays quiet and turns to the boys.

“She awake boys. My girl, I told you. She’d be awake”

Luke rushed off to get his shoes and a coat and rushes out the door. “Coming boys?” He yells excitedly.

Michael, Calum, and Ashton follow Luke outside and get into the car. They were so happy for Luke. He looked so happy.

He hadn’t looked so happy in so long. It was honestly an amazing sight.

They drove to the hospital. And asked for your room.

Only Luke was allowed in, he was so nervous.

He opened the door, so gently. Just in case you were sleeping.

You were sitting in your bed, with a book in hand and tray of food on your lap.

Luke closes the door, which causes you to look up.

“Hello?” You say to him. “God. Wow. “Y/N, babe you’re awake” He says, rushing to the side of your bed. Making you flinch back.

He looks confused at you. “Y/N. I’m sorry. What did I do?” He asks, worried.

You look at him. His eyes were so blue, they were so beautiful. But you didn’t recognise those eyes. They were so new to you.

But you felt weird in your stomach when you looked at his eyes.

“Who are you?” You ask, his face dropping massively, causing your heart to clench in your chest.

“It’s me. Luke. Your boyfriend” He says, his beautiful eyes, now pooling tears.

You sigh and look at him hardly. You try to think if you know him, but you don’t.

God, you don’t even know what’s going on.

You knew you were in a hospital bed, because you were in a car crash.

“I’m sorry… Luke. But I can’t. I just don’t know you”

Luke nods. “Okay, well maybe. I should er go” He says, crying now, as he points to the door.

“I’m sorry” You whisper and he disappears.

#~#~#~

You didn’t see Luke again for another 4 months.

You were allowed out of the hospital, and you started living your life again, but something felt empty.

Your whole house was full of Luke.

Pictures and memories.

It made you feel weird.

You had asked your doctors about not remembering. And they had put you through a sort of therapy to help you remember.

And after 4 months you did.

You were so happy. But not at the same time, you were scared he didn’t want you anymore.

But you still went to his house.

You knocked on the door.

And Ashton answered, without thinking you jumped onto him, wrapping your arms around him.

He laughed and wrapped his around yours.

“Y/N I missed you!”

You smiled and get off him.

“Luke home?” You ask. “You remember?” He asks and you nod.

Ashton nods and tells you he is in his room. Sleeping.

You smile and quietly walk up the stairs seeing Michael and Calum, they were going to shout your name, but you stopped them. You hugged them quickly before, quietly going into Luke’s room.

Ashton was right he was laying in his bed, his back facing you.

“Go away” He mumbled.

You smiled and lifted the cover, and slowly crawling into the bed with him.

“Calum, I don’t want a cuddle” He groans as you wrap your arms around him.

“Baby, it’s not Calum” You say. And you feel him stop breathing… He turns around, and looks at you. For minutes.

“Y/N?”

You nod, and let him hug you tightly and kiss you all over your face.

“You remember?”

“Obviously Luke. I missed you” You whisper, kissing his lips.

“I missed you so damn much! You are never leaving my arms again” He smiles and pulls you tightly against his chest. You smile contently. And let him hug you, you felt small tears slip onto your cheek from Luke’s eyes.

But you don’t say anything, you just lie there, with your boyfriend. Finally back together.

Luke and you lay there, awake, both enjoying each other’s company. Until Ashton calls for you both, saying pizza is down stairs.

Luke and you jump right up, racing down stairs.

He won and sat on the couch, pulling you onto his lap.

You both sat like that, eating pizza. Whilst Calum, Michael and Ashton sat around you, all happy. 

“Y/N, you know there are other seats” Calum smirks. You feel Luke’s arms tighten around you.

“No, don’t leave me. Stay on my lap please”

You looked around to Luke, and he has fear plastered all over his face. He really must of gone through hell.

“Baby. I’m never going to leave you. Do you understand that? I love you Luke. I’m so sorry, for scaring you with the coma thing” You say, he flinches at the word coma, and still holds you closer.

“I know. I love you. I just, I thought I had lost you Y/N. I never want to go through that again” He whispers.

“I know Luke. I love you” You repeat. He smiles up to you, and you reach to peck his lips.

“I love you so much, more than anything Y/N” Luke says with one last kiss to your lips…


	26. You Have A Child During a Zombie Apocalypse (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad times..

“Daddy” Luke and your three year old son calls for Luke. Luke jumps off the watch post, leaving Calum alone, but there were no zombies, so he should be okay.  
Luke walked into the house, wincing at the memories flooding his brain. This was your house too. Before these zombies happened.  
You, Luke, and Jamie were the perfect family. You were in your dream job, and Luke had his band. And then you had little Jamie together.  
But then the zombies came, and everything turned upside down. It was all a blur to Luke now…  
On the night it happened, Luke wasn’t needed. He was allowed to rest. He had gone out of the base and travelled half the country, looking for things everyone needed here. So obviously, when he got back, you made him rest.  
Ashton, Michael, and Calum all took watch. Whilst you looked after, at the time 2 year old Jamie. Luke went to his room, and had a few drinks. Alcohol had become something every adult now drunk, just to make things seem easier.  
So Luke drunk some, to the point he was tipsy, and everything looked a bit funny. But he felt happy.  
That was until he heard you scream…  
He shot up from his room and ran down the stairs. The zombies had got into the base. Only a few but they were enough to have the three boys struggling to fight them off.  
But they were fine. You were not. The zombie had got you. You had Jamie in one arm, and a blunt knife in the other. And your focus was on keeping Jamie safe.  
You saw Luke and Luke took Jamie. “Luke, run now! Let the boys fight them off, keep Jamie safe.”  
“You’re going to die” Luke sobbed. You nodded at him and kissed his lips and Jamie’s head.  
“I love you both so much. You’ll be okay without me. Keep yourself and Jamie safe Luke. I love you” You cried and run to the boys. They looked so hurt.  
Luke knew they would have to kill you to stop you changing into a zombie.  
Luke took one last look at you. “I love you Y/N!” He yelled, causing the zombies to look to Luke, but Ashton took care of them.  
You nodded, falling to your knees. Jamie had started to cry, so Luke, with tears streaming down his face, ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. His head hurt so much. He locked the door, and laid himself and Jamie in the bed.  
“It’s okay buddy” Luke whispered to Jamie, who seemed to stop crying when he heard his father’s voice. Luke kept Jamie close to his chest, cuddling the boy. Luke was bawling his eyes out, trying his hardest to not make a sound.  
And then he heard the shot of the gun… And you were gone out of his life…  
Luke did blame himself. He thinks that if he wasn’t getting himself drunk, and was by your side, you would be okay and alive right now…  
Luke walked into the room, where Ashton was holding Jamie. Jamie saw Luke and jumped up in excitement.  
“Daddy! Let me go unca Ash!” Jamie giggled, Ashton put him to the ground and Jamie waddled over to Luke. Luke smiled softly, lifting the small boy into his arms. Luke kissed Jamie’s head and pulled him close to his chest.  
“What’s wrong Jamie?” Luke mumbled. “Where’s mummy daddy?” Jamie asked. Luke sucked in a hard breath, he couldn’t cry in front of his son.  
“Jamie, mummy’s. Mummy’s with. She’s erm” Luke just couldn’t, he didn’t have the heart to tell his son, that ‘mummy is dead’  
“Jamie, mummy has gone on a long journey” Ashton started, “When is she back?” Jamie asked.  
“Mummy’s not going to come back. See this journey, is one she took to make sure you and daddy would always stay safe” Ashton tried to explain.  
“But why is she not coming back?” Jamie sniffed.  
“Because, the only way mummy can keep you and your silly daddy safe is by sitting on the clouds watching over you” Ashton explained. Luke was now crying.  
Jamie was close to crying. “Mummy’s really nice, I hope she is okay on the clouds. I miss her daddy”  
“I miss her too baby”


	27. You Have A Child During a Zombie Apocalypse (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad times

“Are you guys okay?” Michael calls out to you and your daughter: Anna.

You and Anna were running behind Michael, making sure no zombies had followed you, you were running through a forest, and the last thing you needed was zombies catching up to you.

The zombie outbreak had been going on for some years, it started when Anna was 14, and now she was 18.

Michael ran in front, slashing the heads of zombies that came anywhere near him. He had become quite a pro at fighting them.

At the moment, you were trying to find Luke, and his child. They were somewhere in America. But because there was no way of connecting to them, via phone or internet, you didn’t know where he was.

But you had an idea.

Anna was falling behind, so you stopped. “Anna, baby what’s wrong?” You ask. “I’m tired mum” She sighs. “I know sweetie. But we need to find somewhere to sleep, not in the forest okay?”

She nodded “Can we rest for a bit?”

You nod and she sat on the ground, taking a deep breath and a swing of water from her water bottle.

You turned to see Michael, climbing the trees, probably trying to see if there were any houses around.

You sat on the ground with Anna. “This sucks” You mutter. “Yeah, it does. I wanna go back home” She sighs.

“Me too”

“Michael! Come sit with us!” You yell. “You know what I miss?” Anna starts, you look at her, letting her continue.

“I miss pizza” She giggles. You sigh “I really miss pizza too! I could do with a pizza”

“With stuffed crust!” Anna adds. “And extra cheese” You smile.

You both laughed with each other for a while, but stop when you hear Michael groan. Both of your heads shoot in his direction.

Michael was on the ground, holding his shoulder, whilst a zombie laid dead on the ground. You ran at him in full speed mode.

“Michael, please tell me it didn’t bite you” You squeak. He nods. “I’m sorry baby”

“Mikey, don’t be sorry. What can I do?” You ask, trying not to cry. Anna reaches you both and kneels down.

“Daddy?” She whispers. Michael took her hand in his. “Anna, it’s going to be okay. Your mum will look after you, both of you need to find Luke, or Calum, or Ashton. Please. I know they are alive”

Anna was crying now as she kissed her dad’s forehead.

“Y/N. You need to shoot me in the head” Michael says, tears now coming from his eyes. You whimper. “No Mikey. I can’t”

“Y/N. You need too. Otherwise I’ll turn and try to kill you. I never want to do that” Michael whispers.

“Can’t I knock you unconscious, and take you somewhere. Maybe there is a cure now” You beg. Michael shakes his head.

“There will never be a cure sweetie. I’m sorry. I can feel it happening. I love you both so much. Never ever forget that”

“We won’t. I love you so much Michael” You whisper, kissing his lips. “I love you too daddy” Anna whispers.

Michael kisses you both on the cheek, and lays on the ground, his eyes slowly closing, and his breath stopping.

You and Anna are both sobbing now, but you take your gun out, and aim it at Michael’s head.

“Anna, please. I don’t want you to watch this.”

Anna nods and walks off, ready for any zombie to come near.

You pull the trigger and the gun shot echoes.

You and Anna cry for some time, but decide to bury Michael in the ground. And then you leave rocks all around the area his body is in.

“Now what mum?” Anna asks, sniffing. “We find one of the boys” You answer, crying.

You and Anna walk off, away from Michael, and set your journey of finding safety. But you both know, there isn’t much safe without Michael.

It was only a matter of time now… 


	28. He Leaves Without Knowing You’re Pregnant. (Ashton)

“I can’t believe you cheated on me Y/N!” Ashton bellowed. The tears that were streaming from your eyes were now uncontrollable.

“Ashton! I would never cheat!” You scream, through your tears. No matter how many times you told him, he wouldn’t believe you.

You needed him to know you would never cheat; he couldn’t leave you like this.

“Well you did! I saw the pictures of you and that random guy!” Ashton yells.

“That was my friend Ashton!” You bark.

“You told me you were going to the doctors! And then I see pictures of you and a guy…” He stops “You know what. I’m gone!” He sneers and leaves the room… “No Ashton” You croak “I’m pregnant. I need you” You whimper, hoping he would hear. He didn’t.

He never did. No matter how many times you called him. He never answered. It just didn’t seem like there was much point anymore. But of course there was.

_**18 years later.** _

“Are you sure you want to do drum lessons?” You ask your 17 year old son. Of course he wanted to do drum lessons, he didn’t want to play guitar or bass or even the triangle.

It was all about drums. Obviously an Ashton trait.

“Please mum. I will never ask for anything ever again. Just let me do this!” Oliver pleaded. You sigh and nod. “Okay baby”

“Mum, don’t call me baby. I’m a not a baby” He groans. “No, but you are my baby” You smirk.

~#~#~#~

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” You ask, hoping into your car, Oliver jumping into the passenger side.

“Yes mum. What if this guy is a creep?” He giggles, you nod and start driving to Oliver’s directions.

Until you parked in front of a very nice looking studio. Oliver hadn’t told you anything about this teacher, but he seemed excited to actually go drumming lessons.

Oliver had been telling you how he was in a band, and how this band was amazing. But when you asked what the band name was, Oliver replied with “You wouldn’t know them”

You followed your tall son into the building, you switched your phone on, and more interested in the phone then the drumming.

“Mum in here” Oliver said, pulling your arm. “Hello, you must be Oliver” A voice said… The voice shocked you, you were scared to look up, so scared. You knew that voice…

But you looked up, and your eyes met Ashton’s… “Is this your girlfriend?” Ashton asked, not taking his eyes away from yours. You cringed at the thought of someone thinking your son was your boyfriend.

You knew he remembered you… Just by the look on his face, he remembered.

“No dude. Ew, this is my mum” Oliver answered. Ashton looked a little stunned. Of course he would…

“Right, and how old are you?” Ashton asked. “I’m 17” Oliver answered making Ashton choke on the air slightly.

“Oliver, go sit on the drums” Ashton smiled and walked to you. “So you didn’t cheat Y/N?” He asked in a low voice.

You take a deep breath. “Nope. I didn’t, the guy in the photos with me, was a friend of my brothers, and he was taking me to the doctors because I was pregnant”

Ashton sighed and pulled you into his strong arms, you wanted to fight, but you didn’t. “I’m so sorry” He mumbled. You say nothing but carry n hugging him. You have missed him so much, and him hugging you was great. It made you feel safe and wanted. You had missed it so much.

“Dude, why are you hugging my mother?” Oliver asked, sounding very angry.

You smiled and walked to Oliver. “Oli, the thing is. Ashton and I used to go out… We actually broke up nearly 19 years ago” You explain.

“But that would mean Ashton is my dad?” Oliver asks, confused. You nod. “I’m sorry I never told you Oliver” You mumbled.

“Sorry? Why? My dad is in the coolest band ever!” Oliver smiles and runs to Ashton hugging him. Ashton looks a little stunned but opens his arms for a hug.

“Wait, why did you break up with my mum?” Oliver asks, pulling away from Ashton’s arms.

“I thought she cheated on me” Ashton says in shame. Oliver takes a deep breath.

“You didn’t mum?” He asks, not really wanting to know if his mother cheated on someone.

“Of course I didn’t silly. I loved Ashton” You answer, with full honestly.

“Loved” Ashton mumbled. You look at him. “What?”

“You said you ‘loved’ me” Ashton repeats. “Ashton” You say moving closer “I still love you”

Ashton beams and kisses you. “No kissing in front of me!” Oliver yells.

“Can I meet the rest of the band?” Oliver asks, hopeful. “Course you can son” Ashton smiles “But first, my son needs to know how to play drums”


	29. He Leaves Without Knowing You’re Pregnant. (Luke)

“Y/N. It’s not you, really. I just think with the band and everything. I don’t have time for relationships” Luke; your boyfriend of three years sighed to you.

“Luke, but” He stopped you. “Please, don’t. I’m sorry Y/N. I need to go”

“But Luke. I’m p” You try to say, you really needed to tell Luke this.

“No. I’m sorry Y/N. Goodbye” Luke mumbled and he left you alone in your house, quietly sobbing to yourself. Luke left you, and you were pregnant.

**_5 Years Later…_ **

“Boys!” You yell to the two boys play fighting in the McDonald’s play area.

Jamie and Caspar giggle at you, and ran off to the climbing frame.

“Mummy?”

You look next to you, to your daughter; Tegan. “Yes sweetie?” You asked, smiling.

“Can I have another drink please?” She asks sweetly. You nod to her.

“Caspar, Jamie. Come on” You say, getting up. The two four year olds run to you, pouting.

“But mummy. We don’t want to leave!” Jamie whines. “We’re not leaving. We’re getting another drink silly”

Your triplets followed to back into McDonald’s, you told them to go do some drawings on the table next to the line whilst you lined for the drinks. Your ordered four orange juices, you picked them up and turned around, to be faced with a blonde boy, you never thought you would see again.

“Luke” You squeaked. A huge smile lit up on his face. “Y/N. Wow. Hi. How are you doing?” He asks.

You panic, and look towards your three children… Luke’s children. “I’m fine” You say… “I have to go” You add.

“No please. I was an idiot to let you go. Please Y/N. I’m still in love with you” Luke rejoiced. You sigh and shake your head.

You pull out a pen from your bag and write your number down.

“Call me, okay? But I really need to go” You say, rushing back to Jamie, Caspar, and Tegan.

They smiled at you, taking their drinks with a thank you. And then they went to show you the pictures they had drawn. Which were very nice.

They had drawn their family. You and them. And your cat too!

“Kids. Do you want to go home?” You ask, and they shook their heads, running back outside into the play area. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, causing a few tears to fall.

You followed the children, and sat on the bench.

“Y/N hey” You looked up to see Luke again. He sat next to you smiling.

“Hello Lucas” You say, putting your eyes back on your triplets.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks, you shrug, not really wanting to tell him. No, you wanted to tell him, but you couldn’t.

It just, you loved him so much, but he left you.

“Mummy!” A child’s voice yelled, you watch Tegan run over, with a few tears in her eyes.

You lifted her to your lap “What’s wrong little one?” You ask.

“Caspar pushed me over mummy” You reports. Luke watches the two of you, and adds the points together…

“Go get your brothers Tegan” You smile, she nods and runs off.

“How old is she?” Luke asks, sounding very demanding.

“4 Luke” You answer.

“Is she mine?” Luke asks, and you nod, tears now slipping your eyes. Luke looked so shocked. That’s what you needed to tell me?”

You nod “Yes but you left”

You stand up when the three children run to your legs. “Home time” You smile.

“No, mummy why are you crying?” Jamie asks. “It’s nothing baby” You answer.

“Y/N” Luke says, now standing up. “Three children?”

“Yes, Luke. I have triplets, you left me. Now leave me again” You say, taking Tegan’s and Caspar’s hand. Jamie jogged off in front.

You get to the car and quickly drive off.

~#~#~#~

Weeks passed, and every day you had texts and missed calls from Luke.

It wasn’t fair that he left you. But they were his children. You decided to meet up with him, when the children were at school.

Luke came to your house, and you made him a drink, just like you always did when he came home from the studios.

And then you both sat on the couch.

“You were pregnant?” He asks, taking a slip from the glass. You noticed he was looking around the living room, mainly at the pictures of the children, and the toys in the toy box.

“Yes I was. I am sorry Luke. But I tried to tell you” You fumed.

“I know. And I didn’t let you saying anything. I am sorry. Please let me be in their lives” Luke begged. You nodded “Of course, they need a dad. But you can never leave them once they know you” You warn.

“Of course, I’d never leave them. Tell me about them please” Luke asked.

“Jamie, Tegan and Caspar” You say their names.

“Great names” Luke smirks. “They are 4, and they are a bunch of little monsters” You giggle.

“Can I meet them properly?” Luke asks. You nod looking at the time.

“They will be home from school soon” You say. “Do you need to pick them up?” Luke asks. You shake your head and nibble on your lip.

“They get a lift home from their friend’s mother. Should be here any minute” You answer. “Would you like another drink?” You ask, and Luke nods.

You both walk to the kitchen, and pour two glasses of water. Luke stepped closer to you.

“I missed you so much babe” He smirked. “Yeah?” You winked “Why don’t you show me how much?”

You were actually quite surprised at how forward you were being. Luke grinned and pulled his lips to yours.

You began to snake your arms around his neck, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

You let go of Luke and rushed to the front door, to let Jamie, Caspar and Tegan in.

You thanked your friend and closed the door. The triplets had already run into the kitchen, you silently cursed and walked into the kitchen, to see your three children looking at Luke weirdly.

But Luke had tears in his eyes.

“Mummy who is this?” Jamie asked. You straight up told them. “Babies, this is daddy. He is really sorry he hasn’t been in your life until now.” You say.

“But he loves you so much” Luke added, kneeling to the ground. Jamie and Caspar ran to Luke hugging him and giggly. But Tegan walked to you.

You lifted her into your arms. “Mummy, where has daddy been?” She asks.

“Daddy’s been all around the world, singing in a band!” You smile, and Tegan breathe a “Wow”

Tegan jumps down and runs to hug Luke.

“You are still in the band right?” You ask, Luke nods. “Course I am baby”

“This is so perfect mummy!” Caspar giggles. “Yeah, we’re a proper family now!” Jamie adds.

“Yeah, we are” You smile, giving Luke a kiss on the lips.


	30. He Leaves Without Knowing You’re Pregnant. (Calum)

“What do you mean management want us to break up!” You scream at Calum.

He shrugs. “They want us apart, because of the age difference”

“Calum! There is barely an age difference!”

“There kind of is. I mean you’re 17 and I’m 25. They don’t like it babe. I don’t want to leave you. But we have too” He admits. You nod.

“Fine Calum. We’re over. Goodbye” You say, tears slipping from your eyes.

“I’m sorry” You hear him mumble as you walk out of his hotel room.

~#~#~#~

You brushed your teeth after throwing your stomach up in the toilet.

“I think you should do the test” Your best friend tells you, handing you the box.

“But what if it positive?” You ask, scared out of your wits. Calum and you broke up three weeks ago, and you hadn’t spoken once.

It didn’t look like you were going to talk either.

You took the test and waited for a little while, whilst your friend stood outside the door, waiting for you to tell them the results.

You look at the little pink cress and curse.

“What is it?” Your friend asks, from the other side of the door.

“Y/F/N I’m pregnant” You squeak. “Well you need to tell Calum”

You open the door, and show your friend your puffy red eyes and the little cross. “No, management wanted us apart. This will just make things worse for him.” You say, trying not to sob your heart out.

Telling Calum you were pregnant would stop his career; you could never do that to him…

**_19 Years Later…_ **

“Come on Harmony” Cody; Your 18 year old son, said to his twin sister. He pulled Harmony into the living room where you sat, reading a book.

You looked up to your children, smiling. They were so grown up now, but you missed Calum, and you could see him so much in the twins.

“What are you two up too?” You ask, they smile at you. “Mum, we’re 18 now. And we want to know who our father is. Please” Cody says, grinning afterwards.

You nod “You’re right. His name is Calum” You smile. “Is that all?” Harmony asks.

“He is a band kids, I will call Luke, I still have his number, and I’ll see if Calum wants to see me again” You say, frowning. The twins nod and leave the room.

You call Luke, he sounded so surprised to hear you. “Calum still misses you” He tells you.

You tell him you need to see Calum and soon. Luckily, Luke offers to drive to your house to see Calum tonight. You agree.

You tell Cody and Harmony to get ready and as they are Luke knocks at your house. He hugs you tightly.

“Is that dad?” Cody asks, you shake your head. “No, I’m Calum’s best mate. Who are they Y/N?” Luke asks.

“My children” You say walking out of your house, you all climb into the car.

“Does that mean Calum’s children too?” Luke asks, pulling out of your drive.

“Yeah, Cody and Harmony” You smile telling Luke their names. “Just call me Uncle Luke” He smirks and carries on driving towards Calum’s house.

~#~#~#~

“Go into that room Y/N” Luke smiles; you nod and push the door open… It was Calum’s old room, and Calum was sitting on the bed. He basically looked the same, nothing had changed. He was still as perfect as ever.

“Y/N” He whispers in disbelief. “Calum” You choke walking over to him. “I missed you so much” He added, taking you in his arms.

“I missed you so much too Cal”

You both stay there hugging for a while, the door opened and someone walked in, though you didn’t hear, but Calum had looked up from your shoulder to see two teenagers.

“Who are they?” He asks, pulling away from the hug.

“Calum… They are your children” You mumbled, Calum’s eyes widen.

“Children?” Calum stutters. You smile and nod to him. You look to the twins and motion for them to introduce themselves.

Cody moves forward first, and holds a hand out to Calum, but Calum didn’t shake his hand, he pulled Cody into a huge hug.

“How is this possible?” He asks you. “I found out I was pregnant after I left you. I’m sorry Cal. I just didn’t want to mess everything up for you” You answer, a few tears slipping from your eyes.

Calum looks at both Cody and Harmony. “Hi, I guess I’m dad then” Calum smiles, but then frowns.

“You didn’t get with someone after me right? Do they think someone else is there dad?” Calum asks.

You shake your head.

“No, mum never got with anyone else” Harmony smiles. “I’m Harmony by the way” She says, as Calum hugs her.

“And I’m Cody”

~#~#~#~#~

A year after Calum had found out about his twins, he insisted you moved in with him, and you said yes. You and Calum had felt so much better to be with each other again.

So now you were laid on the couch with Calum, whilst Cody and Harmony are sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV. And Calum’s hand laid on your slightly over-grown stomach.

“I’m so happy you’re back in my life” Calum whispers to you, “And I can’t wait for this little guy to be here” He gently rubs circles into your stomach.

“I’m never going to let anyone say I can’t be with my family ever again, you know that right?” Calum whispers, kissing your cheek.

“I know. I love you Calum”

“I love you too Y/N”


	31. He Leaves Without Knowing You’re Pregnant. (Michael)

“I hate you Michael Clifford. I’m leaving!” You scream, at your boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend. Michael stood there, looking at you, regret in his eyes.

“Babe please let me explain” He begged. “No! There is nothing to explain I saw the pictures” You yell, you had seen pictures of Michael in the club, with various girls, and then leaving with them.

“Michael, you were kissing those girls, and I don’t want to know what else you did with them. Now I am leaving!” You boom, trying your hardest not to cry. You didn’t want to leave Michael, you loved him, and you needed him with you, after the news you had found out about yourself.

You grabbed your bag, and walked out of the bedroom. Leaving Michael alone. Luke, Calum and Ashton were sitting in the living room; they had obviously heard everything that had gone on.

Tears were now streaming down your eyes. “I’m going back to England boys, I’ll miss you okay?” You say walking to the door.

Ashton jumped up and ran to you. “I’ll drive you to the airport” He says, walking you out to his car.

You both jump in and he drives away, you sit in the passenger seat, and let your tears take over.

“Ash. I’m pregnant” You whisper. “What!?” He says a little too loudly.

“I found out this morning. Please don’t tell Michael. I just don’t know, needed to tell someone” You whimper, Ashton nods and pulls into the airport.

“I won’t tell him. I’m sorry about what happened. Promise we will see you again?” Ashton asks. You nod “Maybe one day Ash. I’ll miss you” You say hugging him. And then you leave for the next plane to England.

**_8 Years Later._ **

“Mummy higher!” Your 7 year old daughter yelled from the swings you were pushing her on.

She was giggling so much, as you pushed her higher, it was such a nice sight to see.

The park was pretty much empty; there were a few people around, but only one or two children. Which wasn’t odd, it was a rainy day in England.

But Alana and you loved the rain very much. It was what you both liked to call ‘perfect park weather’

“Mummy, can I go on a different ride please?” Alana asks. “Of course silly” You say, slowly stopping the swing, Alana soon jumped off, taking your hand, and she started running off, whilst dragging you along.

You both giggled, Alana started climbing the slide ladders and you watched. She looked so much like Michael. Alana had a mixture of green and brown eyes, which were fabulous, and her hair was dark blonde, and just the shape of her face, she looked more like Michael than she did you.

“Are you watching mummy?” She yells when she is half way up the ladder, you nod and give her a thumb up.

“Y/N!” A voice calls your name; you turn around, to see… Ashton!? “Ashton!” You yell, he runs towards you and hugs you tightly.

“Mummy you didn’t watch” Alana whined, she was now next to you, looking up at Ashton.

“I’m sorry Alana, do you want to get some lunch?” You ask, she nods.

“Who is this?” Alana asks, Ashton looks at the little girl. “Michael’s?” He asks, you nod to him.

“Hello I’m Ashton, what’s your name?” Ashton smiles to the little girl. “Alana”

Alana takes your hand and you walk to the nearest café, Ashton also says he wants to go there.

You start thinking when you are walking there, that if Ashton is here, maybe Michael is?

You enter the café, and your question has been answered, there are three boys, not facing you, but you knew who they were so well.

“Sit with us please” Ashton begs, and pulls you to the table. Not really giving you a choice.

Luke, Calum and Michael look up to Ashton, and then you.

“Y/N?” Michael stuttered, you nodded.

“Right, I’m going to go order some food, what to you all want?” Ashton asked, you took a seat and Alana sat next to you. Everyone asks for chips.

“Mummy who are they?” Alana asks, “Alana, this is Luke, Calum and… Michael” You say.

“Hello little person” Calum smiles.

“Is she your daughter?” Luke asks, and you nod. “How old is she Y/N?” Michael asks.

“Seven” You answer, stuttering. Before Michal can say anything else, Ashton comes back, and everyone starts eating.

Alana and you finish quickly, and soon she pips up “Can we go back to the park please?”

“Of course. It was nice seeing you again. But I need to go”

Alana and you get out of the seats and walk out of the café. You take a deep breath and take Alana’s hand.

You walked back to the empty park, and she ran for the swings.

“Wait Y/N!”

You turned around, to see Michael. “What do you want Michael?” You ask, catching up with Alana.

“I was drugged that night babe. You never let me explain, someone put something in my drink. Please, I miss you.” He pleads.

“Michael” You whisper, suddenly feeling terrible. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I was being unfair”

Michael smiles and holds his arms out. “It’s okay. Can we please hug it out?”

You nod and he takes you in his arms. “So your daughter. Where’s her dad at?” He asks. “I’m hugging him” You answer, not thinking.

Michael pulls away. “Mine?” He asks, you say yes and smile.

You watch Michael walk over to Alana, who is waiting to be pushed on the swings.

“Hello Michael” She smiles. “Hello Alana. I’m daddy, not Michael” He smiles at her. Alana looks to you, and you nod.

“Yay! I’ve always wanted a daddy!” Alana yells wrapping her arms around Michael’s neck. Michael picks her up and hugs her.

“Can you push me on the swings please daddy?” Alana asks, Michael nods “Of course I can” 


	32. Your Daughter In a Coma (Ashton)

“Where is she Ash?!” You yell at your husband, panic rushing through your body. You pace the living room, running your fingers through your hair.

“Babe calm down” Ashton says softly, he stands up and walks to you, wrapping his strong arms around you.

You suddenly burst into tears. Your daughter was supposed to be home 4 hours ago, at nine, but she wasn’t. And now it was 1 in the morning, and you couldn’t sleep, nor could Ashton. Not without knowing where your 16 year old daughter had gone.

You had called her and texted her, but nothing. You called her friends but they hadn’t answered either. You couldn’t breathe, your chest hurt and you just wanted her here now.

“Ash, what if something really bad has happened to her?” You whimper into Ashton’s shoulder.

Ashton looks at you right in the eye and kisses you softly on the lips. “Y/N, Tammy will be fine. She is a clever girl” Ashton winks.

You don’t laugh though. “Ashton, something has happened. She was supposed to be home 4 hours ago. I’m calling the police, it isn’t like her to be home late, and not tell us either” You say sternly. You take the phone off the table, and dial the number.

Soon the police station picked up and ask what the problem is, and you explain. That your 16 year old daughter; Tammy hasn’t been home, and what she looks like; She had long, shoulder length hair, which is a dark blonde, and that she is quite tall for her age, she had green eyes. And you had to explain when you last saw her, which was before she left to go out with some friends at 1 in the afternoon, and then lastly, explain what she was wearing. Which were skinny jeans (black) purple converse, and an All Time Low band T-Shirt.

The police told you they would do their best and then hung up. You and Ashton both sat on the couch.

“You should sleep Y/N” Ashton says, whilst rubbing his hands on your arm. You shake your head and mumble “Can’t”

“Sweetie, please. Just lay here in my arms, I’ll stay awake I promise” Ash pulls you into him and you close your eyes. You were so tired; your body automatically fell into a sleep.

~#~#~#~

A loud voice wakes you up in the morning. It’s Ashton’s, but it sounds different, his voice is normally so happy, and confidant, but it sounded broken.

“Y/N! Wake up!” He yelled, your eyes fluttered open, they hurt from crying the night before.

You then remembered why you were crying the night before, your body shot up, and you saw Ashton. Standing in front of you, his eyes were so red, and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Y/N. They found her” He chokes out a sob, and takes you in his arms. “Tammy’s in the hospital Y/N. We need to go there now” He whimpers.

You pull back and look at him. Shocked at what he had just said.

“Hospital?” You repeated. He nodded at you, and threw some clothes at you.

You both quickly got changed and left the house, Ashton jumped into his car and drove you both to the hospital quickly. As quickly as he could go.

You sat in the passenger seat, with one hand running through your hair, and the other holding your chest. You kept breathing so heavily.

Ashton pulls in to the car park, and parks. He locks the car, and you run into the hospital’s main room.

“Hello how may we help you?” A tall doctor asked you.

“Tammy Irwin. Where is she? We’re her parents!” Ashton practically yelled.

The doctor nodded and told you both to follow him. You followed to the third floor, and he stopped outside of a locked room.

“She has gone into a coma. We do not know what happened, but a boy brought her in very badly hurt” The doctor said.

“Where is the boy?” You ask. The doctor points to the chairs near the window in the corridor.

There was a boy sitting there, with long black hair, and tattoos and piercing’s everywhere.

“He said he wanted to stay with her. Making sure she was okay” The doctor smiled.

“Go see Tammy. I’ll say thanks to the boy” You smile weakly to Ashton. Ash nods and goes into the room.

You approach the boy, he looks up to you. “You brought my daughter in here?” You ask.

He stands and nods. “Yes mam. I didn’t see all what happened, but there was a group of boys, maybe 7 of them, I got them to leave and the girl was really hurt, so I brought her here” He explains.

“Thank you…”You stop, not knowing his name. “I’m Dan” He says, holding his hand out.

You shake it and say thank you again. “You are more than welcome to wait, but I am going to see my daughter now” You say, trying to sound strong.

You wobble to the room, and walk in. Ashton was kneeing next to the bed, holding on to Tammy’s hand, sobbing his heart out. The doctor had left.

You walked to them, tears slipping down your cheek, you kneel next to Ashton.

“Tammy” You whisper, she was all beaten up and covered in bandages.

“Y/N” Ashton whimpers. He tries to talk, but just ends up sobbing again, you pull him into your arms, the both of you crying.

The doctor comes back into the room. Frowning at the two of you.

“I have some news” He says, Ashton and you turn to him and stand up.

“Yes?” You say. “Will she be okay?” Ashton asks, the sound of plead his voice.

The doctor hangs his head to the ground, and then looks back up.

“I am so sorry. But we’ve done a few tests… And it doesn’t look like she will wake up.”

“No!” Ashton screams. “She has to wake up!”

“I’ll give you some time” The doctor says and walks out.

Ashton had fallen to his knees, and he crawled. “Tammy wake up baby. Please. Come on little girl” He whimpers.

You stand there watching the two most important things in your life. Completely broken.

“Y/N. She needs to wake up. She will won’t she?” Ashton says, his red eyes looking at you. But you don’t answer, you can’t.

You walk to the bed, and gently stroke Tammy’s face. “Don’t you dare let go Tammy.” You say.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asks. “Well I heard that people in coma’s can hear everything around them” You answer, wiping your eyes.

“I bet she can hear everything we’re saying” You say, trying to make Ashton not have a break-down.

“Ashton, you know what I bet… I bet she heard what the doctor said, and now she is fighting with every ounce of her to wake up” You say, Ashton nods and falls into your arms.

“What if we lose her?” Ashton asks, his tears slipping onto your arms. “We won’t lose her!” You answer sternly.

“Promise me?” Ashton asks, in a small voice. It breaks your heart, you kiss his forehead.

“I promise Ashton”


	33. Soulmates (Ashton)

I walked into the Starbucks near my work, and ordered my usual. As I waited I looked around, seeing everything was grey, there was no colour in my life. Well that was until I met my soul mate. That is when everything would change.

The first time my soul mate and I touched, I would see colour, and so would they. It was just how the world worked.

My drink was handed to me, and my fingers brushed the guy’s hand, everything stayed grey. I was becoming desperate now. All of my friends told me about how perfect the colours were, and how brilliant it was to have someone who brought colour to their life.

I still didn’t have that. 

I turned around and walked out from Starbucks, I pulled my phone out, and looked at that. I wasn’t watching were I was walking.

So it wasn’t a surprise that I bumped into someone, causing me to fall on them. I looked up to the person I had fallen on. He was beautiful.

He had amazing toned skin, and beautiful hazel eyes… Wait, hazel? I gasped and jumped up, looking around.

Colours! Everywhere, they were so beautiful, different shades and everything seemed magical. I looked back to the boy who was now standing up and looking around as well.

Our eyes met, and we both chuckled.

“Hey there soul mate. I’m Ashton” He winked, holding his hand out. I shook it, feeling sparks. I smirked “Hey I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you”


	34. Soulmates (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad

“I love you. See you tonight” I say to my husband. Luke, I loved him so much, we had met at work, he was in his band and I was working as a radio presenter.

We didn’t like each other at first, but then once he fell over and I helped him up and then suddenly colour was brought into our lives.

“I love you too!” He grinned as I walked out the front door. I got into my car and drove to the studios. Luke wouldn’t be here today, Calum and Luke were song writing today.

But Ashton and Michael were in the studios with me, as they had an interview. I walked into the studios, seeing Ash and Mikey; I smiled and hugged them both.

“How are you both?” I asked, they answered that they were fine. We walked into the radio room, and I sat behind the computers whilst they sat on the opposite side.

I looked at the screens, at the different colours, I loved seeing colours. I have Luke to thank for that.

Soon the radio show had begun, and I played a few songs. And then I had to ask Ash and Michael a few questions.

“Okay boys, first question…” I started “Have either of you found your soul mate from @LucyMcFly, from Twitter” You ask.

Michael was first to speak “I haven’t yet, which is okay, I still have time”

And then Ashton answered “Yes, she was one of our fans, and she hugged me after a concert, and then everything was so beautiful. I love her so much”

I smile at his answer. “That’s adorable Ashton. Okay next song, is The Vamps, Last Night enjoy!” I say, and click the button so they song begins.

I ask a few more questions and play a few more songs, and then it’s time for the break. Which is an hour long, because someone else has taken over the radio, with different people to interview.

Ashton, Michael and I walk to the chill area and grab some food. Ash and Michael sit down, whilst I stay standing.

“So I have an idea, we could do some challenges in the next show?” You suggest, the boys nod. “Yeah that sounds like a great idea-“ Ashton starts saying, but I don’t hear the rest.

There is a huge pain in my chest causing I to fall to the ground and groan. I close your eyes, because are stinging badly. You feel arms around you.

“Y/N, What’s wrong?” I heard Michael ask.

You can’t answer, I look up to him, and gasp, jumping back. The colour. It’s gone. Where has it gone.

“Luke” I whisper. Ashton and Michael look at you confused. “Y/N What’s wrong?” Ashton asks.

“The colour…” You whimper “It’s gone. Something has happened to Luke”

I looked around, everything has gone back to the grey, there is no more colour, you try to stand but I can’t.

Tears slip from my eyes at a fast rate. Once the colour goes from your life, your soul mate has died. Luke had died, Luke was gone…


	35. Soulmates (Michael)

“Fuck off Michael” I yell. Michael follows you through the school corridors, with a massive smirk on his face.

“Now why would I do that?”

I start to run, but he copies. Michael always bullied me, he never left me alone. And I never knew why…

I ran outside the school and into the girl’s P.E locker rooms, which were outside the back of the school.

I didn’t think Michael would follow me, but he did. And I was pushed against the lockers at a painful rate. I opened my eyes, to see Michael looking at me shocked.

And then I realised why… Colour. Shit. Michael was my soul mate!

“You’re my?” He starts, and you nod. “Why you Michael!” I start yelling at him “Why did it have to be you, you hate me!”

I go to yell at him some more, but his lips are stopping me from talking. His lips mould perfectly into mine. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer.

We pull away and rest our heads on each other’s. And then he smirks.

“Hi, I’m Michael your soul mate. It’s nice to meet you”

I blush and smile “Hey I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you too”


	36. Soulmates (Calum)

“Y/N Come down stairs for dinner!” I step father calls. I listen to him and walk downstairs. I see your mother sitting at the table, looking upset, like usual, my step father was very much the same too.

They had both lost their soul mates. But they had been best friends for the long time, so they got married. They thought it would be best for me and my new step brother; Calum. I didn’t have a soul mate yet. I don’t know if I wanted one. You become so attached to them; it must hurt when they go.

I sit next to Calum, and start eating my dinner.

Calum and I reach for the gravy at the same time, and our hands brush… And I couldn’t believe it.

Everything changed, my eyes hurt at first. But soon they were fine, and I could see so many different colours, they were beautiful. And I then realised it. Calum, my step brother was my soul mate…

“Can I be excused?” I asked, my mother nods and I leave the table. I heard Calum ask the same thing, and he is soon following me.

I allowed him to follow me into my room.

“You’re my soul mate Y/N” He says, smiling at me. “Calum, you’re my step brother. It’s not allowed” I answered sternly.

Calum frowns “But, we’re meant to be”

You shake your head and frown “Y/N can I kiss you?” He asks, so suddenly. I look up at him.

“I don’t know… “ I answer and he steps closer. He moves his face closer to mine, and his lips are soon on mine… They are so soft, and perfect.

I lean into the kiss, and pull him closer to me.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I heard my step father yell. We pull away and look at him in the doorway.

“Dad… We’re soul mates” Calum tells him. His dad looks extremely confused.

“Well. But. I don’t know what to do” He says. “Let them be” I heard my mother’s voice.

Calum smiles and pulls me into a hug. Our parents walk away.

“So do you want to watch a film and cuddle?” Calum asks, making me laugh. “You’re weird. But sure”

And then we both cuddle on the bed and watch a film together. 


	37. You Like Another Boy In Your Brother’s Band. (Ashton)

I pace my bedroom, rushing my fingers through my hair and biting gently on my lip. I walked over to the desk I had in my room, my laptop sat on it, a tab open with my brother’s band mate’s Twitter.

My lips formed a small smile when I saw his latest tweet, it was a picture of my twin brother; Luke, sitting on the couch downstairs, where his band were currently.

Luke had offered me to stay downstairs with them, but I felt awkward in front of one certain boy. Ashton actually, I couldn’t stop blushing and just thinking about him, or staring at him…

I didn’t have a crush on him when we first met, but when I started going on tour with them a few years ago, I noticed how amazing he really is. And a crush just happened.

I closed Twitter down and left my bedroom; I slowly walked down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, hoping it would be empty. But all four of the boys were in there, laughing amongst themselves.

“Hey Y/N!” Ashton chirped. You smiled at him, and felt your cheeks heating up.

“Hello boys” You stutter slightly. Luke grins, and holds his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing, he knew full well that I liked Ashton.

“So Y/N. Remember you were telling me the other day about wanting to learn drums” Luke smirked at me, I gritted your teeth, I walked further into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass off the drainer and poured water in from the tap, and slip it, whilst leaning on the side.

“You want to learn drums?” Ashton asked excitedly, and I nod towards him. “Well, I could teach you now if you like?”

I nod, and Ashton walks out the room, I follow him into the garage, where all the instruments were kept.

“So would you like me to show you some things or?” Ashton asks, sitting on the stool.

I nod “Show me some things Ash”

Ashton beams at me, and motions me to come closer to him. “Come here, sit on my lap” He grins, I follow his orders and sit on his lap, I freeze slightly, taking in his scent and warmth.

“Take the sticks” Ash says from behind me, I take the two drum sticks from his hand, and hold them tightly. His hands move over mine, making me catch my breath, and he moves them gently, so I was gently beating on the drums.

“Y/N you have to relax” Ashton giggled, I breath out, smiling at his cute giggle. “I’m sorry.” I say, looking back, Ashton’s face much closer to mine than I thought. I could see right into his eyes and feel his breath on my lips.

“You know Y/N” He says, his eyes flicking down to my lips “Luke told me you had a crush on me…Do you?”

I nod again, not looking away from his beautiful eyes. I could see his face lift from the smirk that had formed on his lips.

His face had started, slowly moving closer to me, and I held the urge to smile, I let my eyes flutter close, and I moved forward too, until I felt soft lips against my own.

Ashton’s lips moved against mine perfectly. He was so gentle; his hands had rested themselves on my hips, whilst mine were snaking into his amazing hair.

And then I pulled away. “Wait, Ash, does that kiss mean you like me too?”

Ashton’s cheeks turned a pinkish colour, and he looked to the ground. “Yeah, I’ve liked you for a while now”

I lifted his head up with a hand on his chin, my eyes meeting his again. I could stare at his eyes all day; they were just so amazing, and perfect and beautiful… I’m getting distracted here.

My smile widened. “Ashton, I’ve liked you for a long time too, since the first time I came on tour with you guys actually” I admit, and Ashton’s face splits into a smile.

His lips meet mine again, and I can feel him smiling into the kiss, his arms wrap tightly around my waist, whilst mine were in his tousled hair.

And we stayed like that, until Luke came in, telling me he needed my ‘new boyfriend’ at the studios. 


	38. He Remembers The First Day You Met. (Luke)

I sat in my boyfriend’s and my bedroom, with tears streaming down my cheeks; I held a tight grip on a photo that had been sent to me through the post.

The picture was heart breaking. I didn’t want to believe it.

Luke with another girl? No, he wouldn’t, but I still searched it into google. And I found new stories, about Luke with a new girl.

And I just couldn’t contain myself, it hurt. I thought Luke would never cheat on me; it just didn’t seem like something he would do. But apparently I was wrong.

I heard the front door, open and close. Being my band member boyfriend; Luke Hemmings was home. I dreaded the moment he would walk through the bedroom door.

I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes without breaking down in more tears. I didn’t want to lose him, not after everything we’ve been through.

Luke and I had been together, for over 4 years now. And I didn’t want that to end. Ever.

I pull my legs closer to my chest and the photo folds more in my fist. I start to breathe deeply, and wipe my eyes, hoping it’s not to obviously I’m crying.

And then the door opens to the bedroom.

“Hey beaut-What’s wrong?” Luke asks, rushing to my side, he tries to pull me onto his lap, but I pull away and throw the picture at him.

Tears are slowly forming in my eyes again, as Luke opens the picture and looks at it. “This never happened” Luke whispered, looking at the picture of him with his lips against another girl.

“Babe” He turns to me “This never happened I promise”

“How am I supposed to know if you’re telling the truth? The pictures everywhere and there are stories to go along with you” I sob.

Luke stays quiet, and rips the photo up and chucks it into the bin. I sigh to him and stand off the bed.

“Luke. It’s fine that you want to be with someone else. You just could have told me, that you didn’t love me anymore” I say, trying not to choke on tears, I wrapped my arms around my chest, making it look like I was trying to hold myself together.

“I do love you Y/N. I would never cheat! Never ever!” Luke pleads. “Babe, please I love you so much. I didn’t cheat. Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me. Please.” Luke whispers, small tears slipping from his eyes.

I look at him, a frown forming on my face.

“You have to believe me. I love you. No one else”

I say nothing. I have nothing to say. I step backwards away from him, ready to leave the room, until his hand takes mine. I try to pull away, but he doesn’t let me.

“I love you Y/N. You want to know why I love you? Because you’re my best friend okay? I would never cheat on you. You’re beautiful, amazing, kind, talented, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” Luke says in all seriousness.

“Luke. I’m sorry, but they are just words, I don’t know if I can believe you. I’m sorry” I mumbled.

Luke looks away, and rubs the whole of his face, his tears slipping away with his hand. But then he looks back at me, a smile on his face.

“I remember the first day we met. Do you? We were at my concert; I was on the stage, playing my music. And you were in the front row, remember?” He asks and I nod, confused.

“And whilst I was playing, I looked down to the audience, and I see you. Dancing with your friend, and I just think ‘Wow she is beautiful’ And You were, and still are.” He stops for a second.

“I remember you were wearing blue skinny jeans and they weren’t the normal kind of blue, they were a bright blue that could have you noticed in a crowd full of people. And the shirt you were wearing was the one I love so much now, your marvel shirt, and the one with all the avengers on. And then you had a large purple jacket over your shoulders and for the rest of the concert I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. And you noticed” Luke says, telling me the first time we met, as if it was a little story.

It was in a way. I didn’t know this, I didn’t know Luke remembered everything I was wearing, or anything like that.

He started talking again. “And then I got Calum to rush to you, after the concert, and he dragged you backstage, and you were stood in front of me. You seemed so excited, but you weren’t crying or screaming like most girls. You stood confused and excited… I smiled to you, and awkwardly said, with such charm ‘hi, I think you’re beautiful, do you want to hang out some time?’”

“Yeah you did Luke. How do you remember?” I finally ask, I can’t believe he remembers every last detail.

“Easy. That day is my favourite day ever” He answers, taking my hand in his, I didn’t pull away this time.

“Why is it your favourite day?” I ask, stepping closer to him.

“Because that’s the day I met you” He answers, finally pulling me into his arms. I cry a little more and hug him tightly.

“Thank you Luke. You proved that you loved me” I whisper into his chest, he places a small kiss on the top of my head.

“I do love you, and I would never cheat on you babe. Please don’t believe the media” He says, pulling away from the hug and looking at me. Luke then moves in and places a small kiss on my lips.

“I know. I’m sorry I believed it. I love you Lukey” You say, wiping your tears away.

“I love you too cutie” He winked, kissing you again.


	39. One Of The Other Boys Is Your Ex. (Michael)

Michael held onto my hand tightly, a huge smile on his face as he pulled the both of us through the studio corridors.

“Michael, slow down!” I giggle behind him; he stopped jogging and took his place walking by my side.

“I’m sorry babe” He smiles, leaning down to kiss my cheek “I’m just excited. This is the first time you are meeting my band”

Michael was grinning like an idiot, as he stopped walking; he reached for the door handle and swung the door opened. I walked in, still behind Michael.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend; Y/N” Michael beamed excitedly. I looked up from the ground, looking at the three boys, my heart stopping when I see Luke Hemmings.

Luke was my ex; I knew Michael was in a band with someone named Luke, but not Luke Hemmings.

“Hello I’m Calum!” Calum smiled, and Ashton introduced himself too.

“Hey Y/N. It’s nice to see you again” Luke smiled, pulling me into a hug. Michael, Calum and Ashton were now very confused.

“Babe, do you know Luke?” Michael asks, I pull away from the blonde boy, and look at Michael.

“Yeah, Luke and I went out briefly in high school” I explain.

“Oh, fair enough, that’s over now right?” Michael asks, causing me and Luke to chuckle.

“Mikey, of course it’s over” Luke smiles. Michael then grins “Good, now let’s show my girlfriend some of our songs!”


	40. One Of The Other Boys Is Your Ex. (Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe smut :)

Luke’s lips grazed along my neck, nipping every once in a while, his hands over exploring my bare body underneath him. Our eyes closed, my lips partly opened, from the sensation of Luke’s lips on my neck.

I removed my hands from Luke’s blonde hair, and lightly travelled my fingertips along the skin of his back, my nails only leaving a light mark. I held onto his hips and gently rocked my hips in to his. I felt his body arch into mine, his hand dipped down to my thigh, Luke looked up from my neck, and smirked.

His fingertips lightly moved against my soft skin, upwards towards my core. “Luke, stop teasing me” I groaned, he blinked, and then closed his eyes, and then Luke pushed his lips onto mine, his fingers moved to the place I wanted them, and he slowly, almost painfully started rubbing against my clit.

I whimpered at his touch, and moved my hands to the waist band of his boxers; I started to pull them down, slowly, teasing him.

“Y/N come on” He groans against my lips, I smirk “S’not nice is it?”

Luke shook his head and grinded against me, causing me to let out a sudden moan.

His lips moved back onto mine, and we started our movements again, his fingers moved into me, at a sudden pace, my hand wrapped around his cock, his body twitched against mine, and I smirked.

“Enjoying that Lukey?”

He nodded against mine skin.

“That is not something I wanted to see” Both our heads turn to the door, which was now opened. Luke and I both moved so the cover was coving us both.

Michael Clifford was stood at the door!

“Michael, what are you doing here?” I ask, causing Luke to look at me in confusing. “How do you know Michael?” Luke asks.

“He is my ex. Wait how do you know him?” I ask Luke.

“He is in the band Y/N…” Luke answered “You went out with him?”

“Yeah. Y/N and I went out like three summers ago. But don’t worry mate, it was basically just sexual, wasn’t it Y/N?” Michael smiled at me.

I nodded “Yeah, Lukey.”

Michael left the room.

“So you don’t like him still right?” Luke asks, not looking at me, I pull his chin up to look at me.

“Of course I don’t like him like that anymore Lukey. I love you” I answer, kissing his lips.

“I love you too, now want to carry on?” 


	41. Princess (Ashton)

Ashton thrusted harder into you, making you squirm and moan underneath him.

“Ash” You moan, causing his eyes to open and smirk at you.

“God, you’re so beautiful Y/N” He groans moving his hips faster against yours.

You grin and grip Ashton’s back to pull him closer. You were on a complete high, Ashton’s body was on top of you, and you were both enjoying each other’s company.

Ashton was leaving for tour in the morning, so you both wanted your last night together to go out with a bang.

“Fuck, I’m close Ash” You whimper to Ashton, He grins “Let go princess” He whispers, your body completely lets go you moan Ashton’s name quite loudly, your orgasm rides out and you feel awesome.

Ashton thrusts a few more times before he cums, moaning your name quietly. He pulls away from you, grinning.

“I love you princess” He pants.

“Love you too Ash”


	42. Princess (Michael)

You sat on the couch, mindlessly playing with the hem of your t-shirt, a TV show that you had no interest in watching played on the TV.

Michael was coming home from tour today, he hadn’t told what time today though, so it was basically a surprise.

Which annoyed you more than anything, you wanted to be ready for Michael, have everything in the house perfect for him. So you woke up at 8 in the morning, to clean the house, and shower yourself and just make sure everything was perfect.

It was now 8 in the evening, you were a little annoyed because you had gotten up so early, but you were relived, because at least the house was clean.

Your phone made a little jingle and you shot up from the couch, you grabbed the mobile which was lying on the coffee table, and unlocked it.

_1 new message._

It read. You excitedly opened it, seeing as it was from Michael.

_Hey babe. I’m 5 minutes away. oxox_

You smiled and dropped the phone down; you rushed to the mirror and checked yourself up and down. You had put on a beautiful, yet simple dress. The dress only just ended above the knee and it was a pale blue, the dress only just covered your boobs, but it made them look awesome, so that didn’t bother you.

You flattened down your hair, and then the doorbell rang. Your smile widened massively, and you reached to open the door, and there standing on the other side was Michael.

He smiled massively at you, and quickly took you in his arms.

“I missed you Mikey” You mumble against his shoulder.

“I missed you too Princess!” He said, and pulled back to kiss your lips.


	43. Princess (Calum)

You walked around Disney Land, in your beautiful Rapunzel costume, you were completely in character, and you had training for this. You worked at Disney land, as a princess. It was awesome!

You got to wear a beautiful dress, and an amazing wig, which was a lot of hair. And the best bit was, you got to bring smiles to everyone’s faces.

You carried on walking around, and waving to everyone who made eye contact with you.

You grinned when a group of small girls ran to you, wearing a similar outfit to yours.

“Hi Rapunzel!” They giggled. “Hello there princesses, why don’t you look beautiful today”

They all smiled and blushed “Where’s Flynn?” They asked, you pretended to looked shocked.

“Do you know what; I don’t know where Flynn is? I wonder if he is with the other princes” You answer. The girls giggle and then leave with their mothers.

“Hi” A voice took you by surprise; you turn around to see a boy, who looked around your age, and had a goofy smile on his face… He looked familiar.

“Hello there” You grin, waving your hand. “I’m Calum!” He grins, and then it clicks on how you know him. Calum Hood from 5sos! You tried to contain the smile on your face.

“Hi I’m Y/-Rapunzel!” You say, nearly dropping your character.

Calum pouted “Can’t you tell me your real name?” He asks, you shake your head. “I don’t understand what you mean sir.” You smirk at him.

He folds his arms and smirks at you. “Come on, just your name? Please?” He asks, you really wanted to tell him.

“I can’t tell you Calum, I’ll get fired” You say quietly to him. He nods. “Can I get your number maybe? Because honestly, you are so beautiful, and I really would love to get to know you”

You smile and nod, taking a note pad off the table near you. You wrote down your number and your name, you hand it to Calum and smirk.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You’ll be hearing from me soon princess” He grins and turns away from you.


	44. Princess (Luke)

“I am so excited boys!” Your husband Luke said to his band members.

Luke, Cal, Ash and Mikey were back stage of a gig, ready to go on stage. You were standing with Luke, with your 8 year old daughter; Ellie.

“Daddy” Ellie said quietly, not getting her daddy’s attention. Luke and the boys ran onto the stage, causing Ellie to frown.

She looks up to you and said “I want to go on stage with daddy, mummy”

You smile at her and kneel down to her level.

“You can go on there after two songs, is that okay?” You ask, knowing the boys would be jumping around too much on their first too songs, so if Ellie went out there, she might get hurt.

Ellie nodded and sat on the ground, smiling as she watched Luke dance around.

As soon as the two songs were over, Calum started talking to the fans via his mic. Ellie looked at you excitedly, and you nodded your head.

Ellie jumped up and ran onto the stage, causing everyone to scream loudly. The boys looked a little confused, until Ellie ran to Luke and gripped onto his leg. He chuckled and picked her up, resting her on his hip.

“Hello little princess, what are you doing here?” Luke asks, kissing the top of her head.

“I wanted to be a rock star like you daddy!” Ellie grins. Luke smiles and looks to the crowd.

“Wanna hear my daughter play the drums then?” He asks, Ellie liked playing drums with her uncle Ashton.

You had found this funny, because Luke wanted her to play guitar with him, but she took no interest, instead she wanted to be on drums. 

The crowd roared, causing the boys to laugh, Luke let Ellie down and she ran to Ashton, quickly climbing on his lap.

“Are you ready to show daddy how brilliant you are?” Ashton asked Ellie, talking through the mic at the same time. 


	45. Knowing You From Birth (Luke)

** Birth: **

(Y/M/N = Your Mother’s Name) (Y/F/N = Your Fathers Name)

You were laid in the little crib in the hospital nursery. Your father stood outside the door, looking in on the nurses sitting with you, so you, the new-born were not alone.

Your father trained his eyes on you, tears dropped from his eyes down his cheeks, and a small frown laid upon his lips. He turned away from the door, looking up to his best friend; Andrew.

“Did she make it?” He whispered, your father looked to the ground and shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. Your mother had not made it through the birth of you. She lost too much blood, and the doctors could do nothing about it sadly.

Andrew moved forward, placing his hands on your father’s shoulders. “I’m sorry mate. I am, but you need to be there for her” Pointing towards the room you were in. “And you know my family and I will always be there for you”

** Meeting The New Baby: **

At only four weeks old you father carried you in the Hemming’s house hold. Andrew and Liz both held you, taking turns, whilst your father sat on the couch, gripping his mug of coffee tightly.

He had been so lost; you were the only thing keeping him okay at the moment.

Three boys ran into the room. “Boys, be quiet okay?” Liz said to them, the boys listened. Jack and Ben walked over to the couch and sat down, not really that interested in the baby. But Luke, their youngest child; only just turned three years old, on the day before you were born toddled over to his mother.

Luke climbed onto the armchair, and looked at the baby, in such amazement.

“Who that mummy?” He asks, his blue eyes not leaving you. Liz smiled at her son. “This is Y/N”

“She so little” Luke whispered holding a hand out, you watched him with bold eyes and when his hand was in reaching distance, you grabbed hold of his finger, taking grip with your small baby hands. Luke jumped slightly in surprise and looked to his mother, who was smiling at the two.

“Can she come play with my toys mummy?” Luke asked, his bright eyes shining up to Liz. But Liz said no. “She can’t Lukey, she is only a baby”

Luke looked down and frowned, his finger still locked in your fingers. “Can I show her my toys?” Luke asked, and his mother nodded, Luke grinned and tried to gently pull his finger away from you, but you gripped on, not letting go.

Liz smiled “She doesn’t want you to leave Lukey”

Luke’s smile widened “It’s okay baby, I stay with you forever”

Words:

“Daddy!” You squealed, your eyes trained on the TV, as four weird coloured creatures jumped around on the screen.

You dad smiled at you, and lifted you off your high chair. You wiggled in his arms, until he placed you in the play-pen in front of the TV. You held yourself up with the sides and wiggled around, with your eyes still on the TV.

Your dad left the room, and answered the door, which had just rung, to see Andrew with Luke. Luke smiled and ran into the house, right into the living room where you were.

“Y/N!” He giggled poking your nose gently. Luke had just turned 5, so you were 2. Both your dads walked in the room and smiled at their children.

“Once they’re older, you know they are going to inseparable right?” Your dad grinned, and Andrew agreed.

“What you watching little one?” Luke asked, using your special name that only he could call you.

“Tubbies” You grinned pointing to the screen.

The day went on, Luke played with toys with you, whilst your father’s spoke about adult things.

“Look at this” Luke grinned showing you a plush toy of a tiger, which you loved so much. “Should we name it baby?” Luke asked, he still called you baby from time to time, because you were still a baby. You nodded and giggled.

You reached your small arms out to grab the toy, and Luke gave it to you. “What’d ya wanna call it?” He asks, wiping his hair back, he was growing, and his blonde hair had become quite long, and he always had to move it out from his eyes.

You looked at the toy in awe; you held it up to air and yelled “Lukey!”

Luke looked at you, stunned; you had never said his name before. You could only say a few words, those being: Daddy, food, juice and tubbies.

Your father grinned at you “Yes that’s Lukey”

Luke smiled and hugged you gently. “You’re so clever!” He grinned, you giggled when he praised you.

** Primary School: **

You walked out from the class room. Your first ever lesson at Primary school to be honest you were scared, you knew no one, except Luke. But he was two years older than you.

But now you entered the playground, you were so excited to see your best friend. You looked around paying close attention to every person in the playground.

There were children playing football, and basketball, or just running around, and there were maybe five teachers strolling the playground, looking annoyed that they couldn’t be in the teacher’s lounge.

“Y/N!” You heard, you looked around abruptly, and saw Luke. He looked scruffy in his uniform; you giggled and ran to him, hugging him close.

“How was your first lesson little one?” He asks, “Scary” You answer “I didn’t know anyone”

Luke smiled kindly at you “That’ll change; you’ll have more friends than I do before you know it!”

You and Luke giggled together as you chased each other around the playground; he was a lost faster than you, being the elder of you both, and at the age of 6 he could run very fast, whilst you had small legs for a four year old. But Luke always slowed down for you.

Half way through the break and teacher walked over to the both of you, he was frowning. Luke and you stopped in front of him, both of you thinking if maybe you had done something wrong.

“What’s your name?” The teacher asked you… “Y/N” You answered quietly.

“Well Miss Y/N you are supposed to be playing with the children in your year. Mr Hemmings is two year above you, and he should be with his own age group”

“That’s not fair” Luke hissed. The teacher glared “School isn’t about fairness; now both of you go to your own year group”

You frowned and so did Luke. He hugged you quickly and whispered “I’ll see you after school”

You nodded and walked away from Luke, now alone. Luke jogged to his friends and they began playing football, whilst you didn’t know anyone, plus you couldn’t remember the faces in your class. So you sat alone, it was only the first day of school, and you already hated it…

** Leaving: **

Luke and you lay in the garden behind his house, looking up at the clouds.

“Luke, what if you forget me?” You ask, worried about your best friend going to high school and leaving you at primary.

Luke laughed and turned to you “I won’t ever forget you. I’ll always be here”

“How can I be sure?” You ask, looking back at the clouds.

“Because I promised you that I would stay with you forever”

“When?” You asked, moving your body to the side. “I don’t remember exactly, but you were a baby, only a few weeks old king of thing” He smiled. “Okay Luke, I believe you”

** High School: **

You were ready for high school now. Luke was already there, and since he had begun high school you saw less of him, which made you so unhappy. You used to see each other every day, but that changed to every weekend, and even that was something that didn’t happen a lot.

You walked into the school gates, taking deep breaths; your hands ran along your skirt, which ended just above your knees, making sure it looked perfect. You passed a window and looked at your reflection; your hair was neatly tied in a high pony-tail, something Liz had taught you, since your father was terrible at it.

You walked through the doors and suddenly there were so many people. It was a little scary, but you walked through the crowd of people. Your eyes scanning the halls, just at the hope of seeing Luke.

You held your bag tightly to your stomach, cleverly dodging everyone that comes in distance.

You walk into the biggest hall of the school, which is less crowded for some reason, you spot Luke with a few friends, and you smile. He looks so happy, he was laughing whilst he swung his legs under the chair he was on.

You wanted to walk there, but you didn’t want to take him away from his friends.

“Y/N!” You heard, you hoped it was Luke for a second, but it was someone else. You looked up to see your close friend from Primary school; Cody.

He grinned at you and pulled you into a huge hug. “Hey, should we go to class?” He asks, and you nod. You walked in the direction of Luke, you smile at him, but he doesn’t see, causing you to frown and walk to class.

** Anger: **

You and Luke had drifted away from each other; it was painful to be honest. You wanted to talk to him, and Liz had told your father that he wanted to talk to you too. But neither of you did.

Now you were in year 10, and over the summer you had changed quite a bit.

You dyed your hair, in your favourite colour, you were taller, and you had grown boobs. You changed your style a little, now in the near top year of high school you were allowed to wear whatever clothes.

It was a hot day, so you wore a pair of shorts that where bright blue, and a t-shirt of your favourite band, whilst your long hair was let down to go with the flow.

You walked through the high school whilst on your lunch break, in your own world, not really paying attention to anyone.

Until you heard you name being called from behind you… You turned around in the café and looked to the table you heard you name from.

Luke was sitting there, smirking at you… Your mouth dropped slightly, Luke had grown up. Instead of his hair just lying on his head in a curly mess, it was now straightened, and it looked good. He was sitting with two other boys.

You strolled over to them, and Luke went to pull you into a hug, but you stepped away from him. He looked confused at you.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” He asks “You have ignored me for years Hemmings, don’t think we can just make it better by hugging” You were surprised by your sudden anger for him.

Luke looked so hurt. “I’m sorry” He whispered. His friends were looking so confused.

“Sorry does nothing. You promised me, remember?” You say and then turn around, leaving him speechless.

** Forgive me?: **

You pressed replay on the video of Luke with his band singing their latest song on YouTube. You were so proud of him, doing his music. You weren’t that angry at him anymore, you just missed him.

You heard your father call your name, and you followed to where he was. He was in the kitchen smiling at you.

“Do you think you could take this to the Hemmings please?” He asked, handing you an envelope. “Sure, what’s in it?” You ask. “Nothing of your concern” You father answered; you nodded and left the house.

You didn’t live far away from the Hemmings household. You hadn’t been there in ages though.

You knocked on the door and Jack answered, you smiled as he hugged you tightly. “We missed you here”

You walked into the house, finding Liz and Luke in the kitchen, along with the three boys Luke was in a band with.

Luke looked at you with wide eyes. You tired not to look at him. “Hey Liz” You smiled, hugging her. You handed her the envelope. “Dad told me to bring it to you” You smiled sweetly.

“Thanks, would you like a drink sweetie?” She asks, “Yes please” You answer, sitting on a chair opposite the 5sos boys.

“Hey Y/N” You heard Luke; you turned to him and gave a small smile. “Hi Luke”

Liz handed you the drink and left the room, you sipped a small amount, and pulled your phone out. You felt so awkward. You sighed seeing you had a text from your boyfriend; Cody. He was basically telling you to come round his so you could both get it on. Which you didn’t want to do.

You may be 18, but you didn’t want to do that yet. Plus you wanted it to be special; Cody only cared for his pleasure and not yours.

“How have you been?” Luke asks, you looked up to him, his bright blue eyes shining at you. “I’ve been okay, well done on the band thing” You smile, missing this, talking to your best friend.

“Thanks! This is Calum, Michael, and Ashton”

You said hello to each boy, and then lifted form your seat. “I should go”

You started walking out from the kitchen, when a hand grabbed your wrist, and pulled you around into their arms.

“You can’t go. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I miss you so much little one” Luke whispered into your hair, you wrapped your arms around him, tightly. He had gotten so tall.

“Okay. I forgive you” You whisper.

**Admitting:**

“Okay Y/N Truth or Dare!” Calum giggled to you. You thought about it “Dare!” You answered confidently.

The boys all thought for a second and then Michael looked at you with a certain glint in his eyes. “I dare you to kiss Luke for 2 minutes”

You blushed deeply; of course Michael would dare you to do that. He knew you liked Luke a lot. You grinned at your best friend and sat next to him; you reached over and placed your lips on his. As soon as your lips touched his, his hands were tangled in your hair and pulling you closer by your hips.

2 minutes of making out were over and you pulled away from Luke. The both of you grinning.

“Okay, Luke Truth of Dare” Ashton smirked. “Truth!” Luke grinned.

Ashton smirked, the same way Michael smirked at you.

“Lukey, what are your feelings for Y/N?” Ashton smirked at him. Luke’s face turned a dark red colour.

“She’s my best friend” Luke smiled sweetly at you. Ashton shook his head. “No lying Lukey boy”

You looked at Luke “Fine, Y/N I’m in love with you” He says, looking at you. Your lips break into a huge smile, you lean forward and kiss Luke’s lips.

“I love you too Lukey”

Ashton, Calum and Michael cheer whilst your lips stay on Luke’s. 


	46. You're an Angel (Calum)

_Darkness._

That’s all it ever was, dark. Ever since I fell.

Just dark.

It was so light in heaven, so beautiful. And I was surrounded by beautiful people, and amazing light.

I had to live my life, create one from scratch, ever since I fell from heaven everything was a mess. I was such an idiot for falling. But I could do nothing to stop it.

I fell for a human. How stupid could you get?

I didn’t chose for this to happen, I was minding my own business one day and then suddenly from high above the sky, and I saw the most beautiful boy, he took my breath away. And from that day on, I watched this boy live his life.

I was happy, watching him grow, until he turned 18… And that’s when I felt myself plummeting to the earthly ground.

I was a mess, my hair was all over the place, and my beautiful white dress was ruined and covered in mud… I didn’t know where I was, or why I was here.

I was an angel on the earth… And I didn’t know why…

Until I saw the boy again… He was walking through the street one day, weeks after my falling. I had found myself clothes, and a place to sleep…

I saw him walking, with black skinny jeans, and a plain black jumper. He had a cute beanie over his dark fluffy hair, and his eyes mesmerized me.

I watched him walk down the street, and I found myself walking after him. I couldn’t stop myself.

He walked into a shop, so I walked into the shop. I had money, so of course I went to buy something… And if by some weird chance, I bumped into the boy.

He smiled massively, and helped me off from the floor, his hand not leaving mine, his eyes stayed trained on mine, I felt my pale cheeks heat up, and my lips lift into a smile.

“Hi” I whisper. “Hello” He answers.

I didn’t know what was happening, it was like we were stuck, time had stopped, it was only us, no one around us.

“Calum!” A boy’s voice stopped the never ending moment. The boy looked up from my eyes, to the door. I followed his gaze to see a boy with a blonde quiff and lip ring.

“Cal we need to go!”

The boy looked back to me. “I need to go. But I don’t know why, but I don’t what to leave you…Is that weird?” He asks, I shake my head, not being able to speak.

“My name is Calum, if I give you my number, will you think I’m weird?” He asks, grinning. I shake my head, “No, I’d love that”

He took out a scuffed piece of paper from pocket, and a pen off the counter we were near. He jotted down some numbers and handed me the note.

“I never got your name” He smirks. “Y/N” I stutter, holding the paper tightly, afraid I’d lose it. 

“Beautiful” He whispers “Call me please” He begs and then runs out of the shop… Leaving me, there alone…

“I haven’t got a mobile device” I mumble to myself, I started looking around the shop, finding a small phone, I brought it and added Calum’s number straight away…

I didn’t know whether to call him, or text him straight away or just wait… I didn’t really understand these things. But when I was in heaven, taking breaks from my angel duties, I watched couples on Earth.

Humans got happy when someone texts them back quickly… So I decided to call him… And we arranged a date, for that night…

I was so overwhelmed, I went out and brought a beautiful dress, which was a light, blue, and ended just under my knees and I curled my hair, trying to make myself look nice. I didn’t put make up on; I’d never worn it before…

Calum picked me up, and we walked through a park to our destination, which he hadn’t told me yet, because it was a secret.

We spent the time walking, learning about each other. Well mostly about him talking, I had no idea how to even say I’m an angel…

I learnt that he was in a band, with three other guys named; Ashton, Luke and Michael. I learnt his favourite colours, foods, and songs.

And then he turned to me, and smiled “Tell me about you”

“Like what?” I answered, trying to avoid the subject of me.

“Anything. Your favourite colour?” He asks, grinning. I think about it, remembering the colour of the sunset, I used to watch it every night…

“The colour of the sunset” You answer. Calum smiled “The sunset is beautiful… But not as beautiful as you”

I blushed hugely, and Calum takes hold of my hand, turning our direction… I look up to see a little boat.

“We’re going on a boat ride” Calum says excitedly, and then he smiles falls. “You’re not scared of water or boats right, I should have asked I’m sorry” He mumbles.

“I’ve never been on a boat” You say quietly, and then quickly climb into it.

Calum chuckled slightly and followed me, sitting closely next to me.

Calum starts rowing the boat out into the lake, the sky becoming dark, but the sun is still peaking from over the hills.

I looked all around me, I could see the fishes swimming in the water if I looked closely, and I watched the clouds and tried to see different shapes in them.

“You’re beautiful” Calum whispers. I turn to him, blushing. “Thank you Calum. You’re utterly gorgeous”

It was his turn to blush now.

“Where are you from? Your accent it’s not from here” He says, I notice it; his voice is thick Australian, whilst mine voice sounded different. How could I answer though, I had no clue where this voice was from.

If I had taken over a vessel from somewhere random, I would know… But I am still in my angel body.

I stutter “I don’t know where I’m from Calum” You say, he frowns “I’m sorry”

“Calum, can you sing to me?” I ask, knowing he was in a band; I wanted to him sing… He smiles widely at me, and stops rowing the boat, letting it drift in circles in the middle of the lake.

He takes a deep breath before singing out with his beautiful voice

_She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I’m trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
  
Another day and I’m somewhere new.  
I made a promise that I’ll come home soon.  
Bring me back, bring me back to you.  
  
When we both wake up underneath the same sun.  
Time stops, I wish that I could rewind.  
So close but so far away.  
(Can you hear me?)  
  
  
She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I’m trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.  
  
The pieces of us both  
Under every city light  
And they’re shining as we fade into the night  
  
She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was…_

His voice was so beautiful. It brought me to tears. Calum stopped singing and looked at me.

“Calum your voice is so beautiful” I whisper. He smiles and looks to his lap. “Thank you. You’re so beautiful” He whispers, moving slightly closer to me.

There was only one thought going through my mind… I want to kiss him.

“Calum” I whisper “Yeah?” He whispers back, his stunning brown eyes trained on mine.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask quietly, his lips lift and soon they are gently placed upon my lips.

His lips move gently together with mine, I had never kissed someone before… The feelings I was feeling were like a huge roller-coaster, I felt like fireworks, and choirs and angels were singing were just sitting inside me.

Calum and I separated and looked at each other, breathlessly laughing.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you since I laid eyes on you, does that does weird?” Calum asks, blushing again. I shake my head.

“I think it’s cute. Besides I wanted to be near you since I first ever laid eyes on you Calum Hood” I whisper, kissing his lips again.

“Good. Because I like having you around” He chuckles “Even though I only met you today”

I grinned at him “Can we do this again?” I ask, and he nods. “Of course. I’m already planning our next date”

I raise an eyebrow at him “And what does this date include?”

“You coming to one of my concerts obviously” He winks. I nod “I’d love that. Plus I would like to meet your friends; you speak so fondly of them”

“I am, they are like my brothers and I would love them to meet the girl I may have fallen in love with” He says, so lovingly looking at you.

“Calum” You whisper, completely dazed by how beautiful he was. He soon frowns “Was that too soon? I’m sorry”

“No Calum, I know I have fallen for you” I say, taking my hand in his. “I’ve had an wonderful night”

Calum smiles and kisses my cheek “The first night of many, my love”


	47. Imaginary (Michael)

Childhood is a funny thing. I never really understood it. Well, I understood it, I just never liked it.

From one child to the next, I was never allowed to stay.

I was assigned to one child, and when that child grew up, I was forgotten, and assigned to another child. I remembered every child that I was ever assigned too. Some were horrible, some were lovely, but there was one who I could never leave…

It sounds so stupid now… I was forgotten by the head of imaginary friend’s maybe? I don’t know… All I know now is, I’m still with the child who I was assigned to 15 years ago… Michael Clifford was his name.

I became his imaginary friend when he turned 4 years old… Which is the normal age. But then when Michael turned 10, I was expecting myself to disappear, like normal… But I never did. I stayed with Michael, but he forgot me… I couldn’t ever leave him. It was so annoying, because, I was all alone. I hated being alone… If Michael had only remembered me it would have been fine…

But yes, since his 10th birthday Michael didn’t remember me anymore. I just stayed by him, watching his every move, never leaving…

I’ve got to admit, it was extremely interesting, watching Michael grow, from a young boy into a teenager.

I liked being around Michael, I did, he was probably the nicest kid I had ever been assigned too.

And I liked the friends he had, of course they couldn’t see me either, but they didn’t annoy me, Calum was nice…

Michael never saw me, nor did he ever talk about me. But then something amazing happened, well I say amazing, it wasn’t that great… On Michael’s 16th birthday, he was sitting with three other boys; they were having a sleepover at his house. The boys were Calum, Luke and Ashton.

They were being normal teenage boys, and I was sitting there with Michael, unknown to him of course. They were taking photos of themselves being odd. It was rather entertaining to watch actually.

But then when they were looking through those photos, I heard Michael gasped, he grabbed the printed photo from Calum’s hand, and stuffed it in his pocket. I didn’t find out what the photo was until Michael was all alone.

The boys had left, and Michael was sitting on his bed. He pulled out the photo and looked at it wide eyed… I moved over so I could see it, and I understood why he gasped now…

I was in that photo.

If you looked closely, the four boys were sitting together, making silly faces and then behind Michael, there is a blurred outline of me! I could see my hair, and my eyes and I was in a photo!

“Y/N” Michael’s voice whispered. I looked at him in shock, could he see me?

No, his eyes were still on the photo. “Michael, can you hear me?” I asked.

Nothing…

“I remember” He whispers, and then jumps up, he walks right through me, which hurts… I watched him grab a huge box from underneath his bed.

My confusion faded away when Michael lifted the box’s lid off… Wow.

All the toys he, no we used to play with and all the drawings he did of me.

“I remember this” Michael grins looking at a drawn photo of us playing on the swings. I giggled at the memory.

“Hmm I wonder how I thought up such a person” Michael whispered to himself. I frowned…

“No Michael! I’m here! Come on, please hear me!” I nearly yelled. But nothing, Michael didn’t hear me, or if he did, he took no notice, he never did…

Years passed and now Michael was 18, and he was basically world known in a huge famous band. Which was awesome, but the screaming fans scared me…

I followed Michael into his dressing room, he was nervous. He always got nervous before a show; he looked in the mirror, and washed his face, rubbing his eyes as well.

I watched him and stepped closer, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder

“You’ll be fine Michael” I whispered, suddenly his eyes lifted up from his eyes, and met mine…

He shot backwards his eyes wide facing me…

“Can you see me?” I ask quietly. Michael nods. I started to smile, and jumped around a little.

“This is amazing! Michael, you can see me! How awesome is that. I’m not alone anymore!” I grinned.

Michael nervously chuckled. “Y/N?”

“Of course weirdo, who else would it be?” I smirked, Michael’s hand run through his bright green hair, and he let out a shaky breathe.

“How are you here? Why are you? I mean, you were imaginary!” He nearly yelled.

I frowned “I know Michael-“ He stopped me “You can call me Mikey if you like”

“Okay, Mikey, when you turned 10, I was supposed to leave, but I never did… I don’t know why. I just stayed with you” I explained carefully.

“Right… I have to go, stay here?” Mikey asked, worried if I were going to leave.

“I’m not going to leave Michael, funnily enough; I have to go where you go… Remember?” I smirked.

“So you’ll see me perform?” He gulped. I nodded “Yes, worried about that?”

He nodded “Well yeah, what if you think I’m bad?”

I chuckle slightly “I’ve seen you perform so many times, and not only on a guitar” I laugh, pushing him out the door, as his face flushed red.

I watched the performance, it was amazing as always. I then followed Michael, Luke, Calum and Ashton back to the tour bus. Michael said he was going to bed early, and he grabbed my hand pulling me into the bunk area of the bus.

“So, now what?” He asks. I roll my eyes “I don’t know”

“You know, I don’t remember you being this hot” He grins, his eyes looking me up and down.

“Clifford, what happened to girls being gross?” I laughed. He shrugged. “I grew up” He said with a smirk.

I laughed at this “You, grown up? Funny one”

“You’re still as mean as I remember you” He says, lying down on his bunk.

“Joining me?” He smirked cheekily. “Up there, with you?” I ask, stupidly. He merely nods. I shrug and climb onto the bunk, laying my body along his…

“Can you sleep Y/N?” He asks, I nod my head. “Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” He asks quietly.

I lift my head up from his chest and look to his eyes. “I used to be the one to sing you to sleep” I chuckled.

“Well it’s my turn now…”

And with that he started singing.

“And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me

And tell me that I’ll see you again

‘Cause I don’t know, if I can let you go

So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me

I’m dying just to see you again

Let’s make tonight

The best of our lives,

Yeah.

Here’s to teenage memories.”

I stopped him singing beautifully, and looked up to him, to see he was smirking his arse off.

“Suggesting something Michael?” I asked winking. “Possibly” He whispered, his eyes flicking from mine to my lips. I lifted my head slightly, feeling his breath on my lips. I shivered at the feeling of it.

“Are we really going to kiss?” Michael asks, I start to giggle “You just ruined the moment Mikey”

“I didn’t” He groans, “You did” I argue back, suddenly my laughing is stopped by his lips upon mine… whoa.

Michael’s lips slowly glided over mine smoothly, our noses gently bumped against each other’s, I could feel my face flush red… Both Michael’s hand were rested on the middle of my back, gently rubbing circles, whilst my hands slowly snaked themselves through his soft hair.

“Hey Mikey!” A boy’s voice yelled, breaking us from our kiss. I pulled away from Michael in a flash and the curtain opened showing Luke on the other side.

Michael sighed, “Yes Lukey?” He asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

“Have you seen my penguin?” Luke asked, his cheeks tinting red. Mikey shook his head “Sorry mate, haven’t seen it”

Luke left and Michael closed the curtain… “We kissed” He said, looking to me…

I nodded “I know Michael” I rolled my eyes. “You were my imaginary friend and I kissed you” He said, more loudly.

I shushed him…

“Yes, but now you’re all grown up, you’re my age now. And the kissing thing, that was kind of a joint thing” I giggled.

“I know… Doesn’t it feel a little weird though? Knowing you used to make mud pies with me as a 7 year old?”

I nod “Yes a little, but I watched you grow up, I feel like I grew up with you”

He smiled. “Okay… You know, I had a crush on you when I was younger” He smirked.

I raise my eyebrow… “You know, I have a crush on you now” I wink, bringing our lips together for a short peck.

“Good. Because I have a crush on you” He giggled.

We stayed quiet for a while…

“Now what Y/N? We can exactly go out, because no one can see you but me.” He frowned.

“Who said I wanted to go out with you, loser” I grinned, laying my head back on his chest.

“Whatever weirdo, go to sleep!” Michael joked. “I would but you keep talking!” I hissed in a playful manor.

Michael cuddled my body closer to his and whispered “I love you Y/N”

I frowned and clung onto him much closer. “I know Mikey. I love you too”

Michael had fallen asleep a few hours ago, Luke, Ash and Calum had gone to sleep now… I would sleep, but I just couldn’t stop sleeping. Michael was right; I was his imaginary friend… And I had fallen for him whilst watching him grow up. I was such an idiot. I wish it was different. That I was real, and I had met him when I was younger, and we actually grew up together… Instead of this. 


	48. He Remembers When He Met You. (Calum)

Calum lay on the couch, his back against the chair, and his arms gently, but tightly draped around you, as you lay on his chest, you head lying right above his heart. You listened to his heartbeat, breathing in time with Calum.

The TV was shut off, and there was no noise, expect the soft breathing from the both of you. Calum was leaving for tour in the morning, and you were not joining him. You both wanted to saviour the moment with each other, and nothing to distract you, like the TV being on.

“Y/N?” Calum speaks softly, causing his chest to rise slightly. You move your head to look up at him, smiling at him, taking in all his features. Trying to make sure you don’t forget something about him…

You hummed softly, in response to him saying your name, his smile lifted when he looked down to you, his eyes lighting up as if they had stars in them.

“Do you remember the day we met?” He asks, smirking. You nod, remembering the day you met, in that school lesson.

“I didn’t like you when we first met Cal” You giggled, his hands slowly tracing shapes into the material on your back.

“I thought you were beautiful” Calum admits, you scoffed and giggled, lighting patting his chest. “You did not Cal, I was so mean to you”

Calum nodded, closing his eyes, his head laying back on the leaning arm of the couch.

“I was sitting with Michael in Maths, and you walked in, you had a small smile on your lips, remember?” He says, smiling. “No, tell me again” You whisper, laying your head against his chest once again. Your hands gently on his sides gripping his shirt, trying to hold him as close as possible.

“You walked over to our teacher and then walked over to my table… There was a spare seat next to Michael, so you sat there…” Calum stopped, to take a huge breath, lifting you up in the process.

And then he carried on… “Michael smirked at me, well so he says so… I wasn’t looking at him; my eyes were trained on you… You were unlike anyone I had seen before. You were so beautiful, though I never spoke to you. Maybe I should have done… But I didn’t, at lunch that day I saw you with Luke” He stopped.

“You still awake?” He asks, obviously noticing your heavy breathing. You shake your head, moving your fingers along his side, causing him to shiver. “No, don’t stop Cal”

“At the time, Michael and I didn’t like Luke, which is silly now thinking about it. So I felt really sad… And then Michael did his usual and had a fight with Luke, not a fist fight, Mikey’s not like that. Luke and Mike used to always call each other names, every day… You saw me, remember? I didn’t stop Michael call Luke those names… Which annoyed you. Obviously, because in the next lesson I was in with you. I tried to talk to you, but you told me to leave you alone… I didn’t really understand why”

You stopped Calum talking “I felt sorry for Luke”

“I know love” Cal whispers, rubbing your back gently. “For months I tried to capture your heart, remember all those silly things I did?”

You giggled at the memories “You covered the school’s lunch area in flowers and stood with your guitar ready to sing me a song”

“Yes well that was the day you said yes to being mine, remember?” He grins; you nod “Yes Calum. I remember, I love you”

Calum’s arms tightened around you, and his lips kissed his your forehead. “I love you too beautiful.”


	49. He Remembers When He Met You. (Ashton)

The sun was shining, music was playing, you were lying happily with your family in the garden, your two daughters were giggling in the pool and Ashton was drumming on his knees.

You smiled to Ashton, who of course smiled back, and you both looked to watch your daughters…

Holly; your youngest, who wasn’t planned and quite the surprise, was soon turning 5 years old. Holly happily played in the pool, with green arm-bands on her arms, and splashed her older sister; Aria was nearly 16.

You moved closer to Ashton on the swing chair, and laid your head on his shoulder. “Ashton” You whisper. “Yes love” He whispers back, his eyes never leaving his daughters, he didn’t want to miss a moment of them growing up. Plus it was quite entertaining to watch Holly trying to jump on Aria.

You kissed Ashton’s cheek softly, causing him to turn to you, smiling, his eyes sparkling as those looked at you with the most amount of care within. “I love you” You whisper. His smile lifts, if that was even possible. “I love you too”

You smile and lean in to kiss his soft lips, but you are stopped by a small hand on your knee, you pull away from Ashton to see Holly, looking at the both of you.

“Eww you two are kissing!” She giggles. “That’s what mums and dads do Holly” Aria smirked, sitting in front of Ashton.

“Dad” Aria suddenly says, Ashton turns to her and smiles “Yes dear?”

“How did you and mum meet?”

The question had never been asked before by your children, but Ashton smiled widely.

“Well that’s easy. I was at a concert, playing in my band” Ashton started, but was soon stopped by Holly.

“With Uncle Mike?” She asked in excitement about her favourite uncle. You chuckled and nodded “Yes, with Uncle Luke and Uncle Calum as well”

“And I saw mum in the crowd, I thought she was very beautiful, so I asked the guards to ask her to come back stage after the show… She did so, and we spoke for a while, until I decided, I liked her a lot and wanted to take her out. See this was a big decision for me, because we were on the road a lot. And the boys and I never wanted to fall in love and have to leave” Ashton stopped, taking your hand in his.

“But instead of doing the right thing, I took your mum out for dinner and we swapped numbers, and then for a while we only texted and skyped… Until mum asked if she could come on tour with me. I jumped at that and she came with me, and that’s when we fell in love. I was a little scared, but mum was great with the boys and our family. So I had nothing to worry about” He grinned, finishing his story.

“And then we were born!” Holly grinned, Ashton nodded, smiling. “Yes, Aria was born after mum and I were together for five years and then ten years later Holly was here” Ashton smiled poking Holly’s nose, causing her to giggle.

Holly and Aria went back to playing in the pool, and you turned to Ashton “I love you loser” You smirked “I love you too weirdo”


	50. Can't Keep Doing This (Calum)

_“We can’t be doing this” I whispered against his skin. My hands holding his strong shoulders, my lips parted, and my breath heavy._

_“I know” His whispers, his voice much deeper and huskier then from normal, his lips graze roughly down my neck, his teeth nipping ever so slightly, his hot hands explore my entire body, riding me of my clothes, as I do the same to him…_

_He pushed me further against the wall, lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist. His bare crotch grinding heavily on mine, we were both panting._

_“God, I love you so much (Y/N)”_

_“I love you too Calum” I pant, small moans leaving my lips._

_~#~#~#~_

_“Let me take you out” Calum eyes glued onto mine, his smile huge. I smile back at him._

_“Take me where?” I ask, crawling closer to him._

_“On a date” He whispers, his lips finding mine, every time we kissed I felt in a world of our own. Just Calum and I, a place we could be together._

_“We can’t Cal” I whispered, a frown falling on my lips. “Why not?” He asks, much more loudly._

_“Calum, you are followed everywhere by the pap’s, do you really want the papers saying ‘Calum Hood from 5 Seconds of Summer seen on a date with his step-sister’?” I say, quietly, frowning. I wish Calum and I could be together. But it wasn’t allowed…_

_Calum sighed and his head fell to look at his lap. “Can I make us dinner here? We can pretend it’s a date?” He asks, smiling. I nodded, knowing our parents were not going to be home until the week was over in 4 days. They were on a business trip, and because they worked for the same company, they went together. Leaving their two 18 year olds at home._

_Calum had made a very nice dinner, he covered the table in candles and flowers, it was all very cute, and he made an amazing roast dinner. It was honestly the cutest._

_Once our dinner had gone down and after we seated to watch a film together; Zombie Land. We went to Calum’s bedroom, he had the biggest bed, so we could move around a lot. If you know what I mean…_

_That night, instead of the rough and quick sex we normally would have, we went slow, taking in every aspect of each other’s bodies, whispering sweet nothings to one another, letting the passion take over completely…_

~#~#~#~

That night, I think is why I am here now… I sighed, maybe one or two tears dropping from my eyes. I rubbed my hands together, and tried to keep my breathing level.

Calum was back on tour with the boys, and I of course travelled with them. They were performing at the moment, so I took this time to run to the Doctors. Calum knew nothing about this.

“(Y/N) you may go in now” The nurse at the desk smiled, I nodded, jumping up from my seat, I walked to the Doctor’s office, knocking on my way in.

The man smiled at me, he was young, later 20’s perhaps. Though he was losing his head of hair.

“Hello Ms. (Y/N), right?” He asks, and I nod. “What would you like today?” He smiles.

“I took a pregnancy test, I need it confirmed by a doctor” I admitted, breathing deeply.

“Was the test positive?” He asks and I nod again. “Can you go slip into this” He said, handing me a hospital gown. “Afterward there will be a female nurse in here to examine.” He smiles standing up.

I walk into the changing room, which was connected with the office. I took my shorts and underwear off, and slipped the gown on, I rushed out the room to see a nurse, with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail.

“Hello, could you please lay on this bed and put lean your legs on these please” She said, pointing to the weird bed.

I did as she said, and she started using checking my body.

I waited until she was done and I was allowed to change back into my clothes.

“So?” I asked, the nurse smiled “You’re pregnant, congratulations”

I nodded and left the room. I felt dizzy now; I walked slowly to my car, my hand never leaving my stomach. I walked back to the tour bus, using all my strength not to cry.

~#~#~#~

“(Y/N) baby, are you in here?” Calum’s voice called, I snuggled closer into his bunk. Trying to halt my sobs.

“Cal” I whimpered. He heard and rushed to me. “Why are you crying?” He asks, worried. “I-“ I couldn’t say it…

“It’s just us sweetheart. The boys went out for a party and the crew went with them. Please tell me, I’m here for you. I love you”

You won’t love me after this.

No one will, everyone is going to look down upon me…

“Calum, I love you. I need you to know that. It doesn’t matter that you’re my step-brother. Promise you will never leave me?” I ask, pleading for his answer.

“Of course I would never leave you. I love you more than anything” He admits crawling into the bunk, bringing me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

“Calum, I’m pregnant” I whispered, the words barely coming out. I felt his arms tense.

“Pregnant” He repeated, I nodded my head against his chest.

“M’sorry Cal” I whimpered, he lifted my head up looking into my eyes.

“It takes two to make a baby you know” He winks “We’re in this together”

“Really?” I ask, happily.

“Of course… Though I have no idea how we will deal with this” He admitted, frowning.

“We could say I had a boyfriend who ran off?” I asked, he smiles a little. “I suppose… But what happens when the baby calls me daddy in public?” He asks.

“You wanna be daddy?” I giggle “Shut up” He jokes.

“I don’t know Calum… I don’t know how we are going to get through this maybe I should get rid-No I can’t do that” I whispered, I couldn’t get rid of the baby.

“I don’t want to give this baby up for adoption, I wanna keep it” He whispers gently.

“How come you’re so okay with this?” I ask. “Because I’m with you, and I know nothing bad can come from being with you” He smiles, kissing my lips.

“Well, look at it this way; we don’t share mum or dad. We’re not blood related; only married. Isn’t that allowed?” I ask, hopeful. Calum’s face lights up. “I bloody hope so. We’ll find out in the morning.”

“Love you Cal” I whisper, snuggling closer to his chest.

“Love you too (Y/N) “ He whispers kissing my forehead.


	51. You’re in a band and one of your band members dies/or is in hospital. (Calum)

Calum: (this is sad i am sorry)

The beeping of their hearts on the machine sent me into a daze. It made me feel sick looking at them. The three bestest friends I could have ever had. In a coma.

I let the tears slip from my eyes as I watched them, each other them laying on a hospital bed, their bodies covered in purple and black bruises, and cuts that were slowly healing.

I sighed heavily taking Ash’s hand in mine. “Wake up, please” I whimpered.

Ashton, Luke and Zac and I had been in a car crash. I was fine, I only had a cut on my forehead, and my band members however, didn’t make it out so easily.

It was so long ago now. 8 months ago, I need them back, they are my family. I feel so alone. Even though I’m not. I have my boyfriend; Calum, who is also in a band, with three others named; Michael, Luke and Ashton.

We used to always joke, because there was a Luke and Ashton in my band, and there was a Luke and Ashton in their band. It was always a laugh.

I hated this…

This morning, the doctors spoke with Ashton’s, Luke’s and Zac’s parents, talking about what would have to be done. They decided to let the boys go, turn off their machines, the doctors said, they would not be waking up. Never again.

I kissed each of their foreheads, whispering to them each ‘I love you’ Until I was told to leave the room.

The doctors walked in, waiting for the three crying mothers standing outside.

Each one of them hugged me, saying they loved me, and it was time to let go. I didn’t want too.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) we know you want to hold on for longer, but this is a kinder thing to do. Put them out of their pain. They will always love you, you know this” They said, leaving me. I couldn’t stay here.

I left the hospital, crying. I chocked on my sobs as I drove to the studios. It was my job to tell the band’s manager; Charlie, about the boys fate.

I parked my car and slowly walked in, I felt numb, my whole body could crash to the floor and I would feel nothing. They would be gone by now. My best friends, my brothers. Gone. Forever.

I thought we would be together forever, being best friends and living the dream together.

Of course I was wrong.

I saw Charlie sitting in the café; among him were various other people, including Calum and his band. I sighed and walked to them, holding onto the tables, I felt so faint, I knew I would fall if I didn’t hold on to something. 

“(Y/N)?” I heard someone call my name, but it doesn’t register who. I felt arms around me suddenly, I knew it was Calum, I recognised the smell of him, and the warmth of his body.

I was pulled onto his lap, and I sobbed into his shoulder, loud whimpering noises came from my throat.

“(Y/N) talk to me” I heard, I whimpered and looked up, Calum’s big puppy eyes looking down at me in worry.

“Gone” I whimpered and gripped onto his shirt. I heard Calum swear, and mumble things to the other boys.

And then suddenly I was lifted up, still in Calum’s arms, I felt him walking, but I didn’t look, I had my eyes shut, and my fists around his shirt. My eyes were stinging, and my throat hurt.

“I’m just going to put you in the seat baby” Calum spoke and I nodded, feeling him put me down on the leather surface.

The drive was quiet, except for my sobs, I racked my fingers through my hair when the car stopped, my finger nails rubbed sharply against my arm. The pain made me feel less numb.

The car door opened.

“Stop that beautiful” Calum whispered, kissing my forehead, he lifted me up so easily, and walked me into his house. He cooked me a full dinner, and made sure I ate it, afterwards I had a warm bath, whilst Calum gave me a massage. I had stopped crying, but I felt numb and emotionless. I felt so alone.

Even though Calum was now lying next to me in the bed, cuddled close to me, softly singing in my ear, whilst stroking my damp hair, I felt alone. And, I don’t think I can ever feel the same again, without them. I needed them; I haven’t spent a day in my live without those three boys since I was maybe 5. I wanted to join them.

But I couldn’t leave Calum, and right now, he was the only thing keeping me alive. 


	52. Marry Me (Ashton)

“Baby, come on we have to go to lesson” I giggled to my boyfriend. But Ashton had other plans. “No, love, let’s skip, I have a surprise for you”

I sighed, I shouldn’t be skipping my college lessons, but it was Ashton. I’d do anything for him if he asked. I grinned and took his hand.

We giggled and ran out the college, holding on tightly to his hand. “Slow down Ash”

“We can’t babe, we’re being chased by aliens” He giggles, I roll my eyes playfully.

We carried on running, for no reason until we reached the park.

“So what’s this surprise Ashy?” I asked, not letting go of his hand as we walked underneath the trees.

Ashton stopped us walking and he faced me. He moved forward and kissed me. I stepped closer to Ashton, pressing my lips harder against him.

“Marry me” Ashton mumbles against my lips, catching me off guard. “What?” I asked, mumbling against his lips. The both of us still kissing.

“Marry me (Y/N) I love you” Ashton said, seriously. Looking me right in the eyes. “I’m being serious, I want to marry you”

“Ashton” I whispered smiling “I love you” I grinned, pressing my lips to his. “It that a yes?” He asks, against my lips.

“Yes, a thousand times” I answer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Ashton pulled away, “I haven’t got a ring yet, but I will, I promise “

“Ashy, I don’t need a ring, I love you so much” I say, smiling kissing him all over his face. He giggles and kisses back adding “I love you” between each kiss. 


	53. Coma (Calum)

“So is he awake?” Michael asked excitedly through the phone. Luke, Ashton and you watched him intensely.

Michael pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it tightly. He looked at us.

“Calum’s awake guys” He whispers. “We have to go there now!”

Michael’s eyes watered a little bit, and we all rushed out of the house.

Ashton drives to the hospital. None of us speaking.

Calum had been in a coma for two years now. And you being his girlfriend, stayed for the whole time.

You stayed with Luke, Michael and Ashton. Never leaving them.

The four of you were so close. But you all missed Calum.

The doctor let you into his room. Calum was sitting on the bed, looking around the room.

“Calum!” Michael grinned running towards him, pulling Calum into his arms.

“Who are you and why are you hugging me?” Calum asks. Michael jumps back, tears in his eyes. He looked at you and then back to Calum.

“I’m Michael, your best friend. You know me” Michael says, Calum shakes his head.

“How about me, you know me?” Luke asks, and Calum shakes his head and he does the same when Ashton asks.

You stepped forward and look at Calum in the eyes.

“Hi Calum” You whisper, your hand slowly snaked into his; he watched your every move.

“Do you remember me Cal?” You ask, he looks at you closely, concentrating massively.

“No, I’m sorry. I feel like I should know you, but I don’t. I’m sorry” He mumbles.

“Hey, Cal” You whisper, putting your hand on his cheek.

“It’s okay; we’ll help you through this. I’m Y/N, you’re my boyfriend. And I love you so much” You whisper, his face smiling slightly.

“These are Mikey, Ash and Luke. They are your best friends and band mates” I explain. Calum frowns.

“You’re beautiful…” Calum whispers “Are you sure you’re my girlfriend?” He asks, you nod, raising your hand to the side of his face.

“Yes baby, I’m your girlfriend.”

Calum’s expression changed completely from a little lost to surprise. He chuckled a little.

“Are you sure?” He asked, you nodded, smiling slightly. He frowned again. “I’m sorry I can’t remember you all”

“It’s alright mate, we still love you!” Ashton grinned.

~#~#~#~

Over the next few months Calum was allowed out from the hospital, and was taken back to his family. Every week, you and the boys would visit him and do various things to help him remember who he was, playing bass was something that always helped him to remember things. And finally on one random day, Calum ran into the room you were sitting in, along with Luke, Ash and Mikey.

Calum had a huge smile on his face, and he was jumping up and down.

“Cal?” Luke sounded worried. “I remember guys!” Calum yelled and giggled. We all grinned hugely and ran to hug him… It was like he had never forgotten us… 


	54. You get pets together. (Luke)

**Luke: _(Guinea Pig)_**

“It doesn’t do much does it?” Luke asked, staring at the baby Guinea Pig we had just brought together.

I giggled and walked to the cage, and stood next to Luke. I stared at the animal, she was so cute, the Guinea Pig, was completely black, but had a little white dot on her head.

She was adorable.

“Luke, Guinea Pig’s don’t do much” I say to my boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Oh okay. Well at least she’ll keep you company when I’m on tour” He grins at me.

“Exactly. Now what shall we name her?” I ask, lightly clapping my hands, excitedly.

We both stared at her; she was running around her cage with a carrot in her mouth. It was very cute. And whenever we moved she would start chirping. That’s why I picked her, Luke and I walked into the pet store earlier that day and she was chirping away and I chose her.

“How about Chirpy?” I giggled, poking my finger in the cage to try and pat her head.

Luke grinned and places his hand on my back. “That sounds good; do you like your new name Chirpy?” He asked.

“Of course she does” I answered, watching our new Guinea Pig…


	55. You get pets together. (Ashton)

**Ashton: _(Fishes)_**

“I’m home!” I yelled as I closed the door, I carefully walked into the living room, holding the small-ish tank full of fishes in my hands.

“Hello ba- what is that?” Ashton; my husband asked. I smiled at him

“Fishes!” I grinned; I placed the fish tank on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Why have you got fishes love?” Ashton asks, chuckling.

“I wanted a pet, and you know Taylor loves fishes!” I grinned, looking at the three fishes swimming in the small tank. I reached into my pocket and got out the food I had brought for them.

“Taylor!” I yelled for Ashton’s and my 6 year old daughter.

She quickly came running now the stairs. “Mummy!” She ran into my arms. I smiled and stroked her curly blonde hair.

“I got fishes!” I yelled excitedly. She looked behind me at the fishes and squealed. “Mummy! They are so cute! Can I keep them?” She asks.

I laugh and nod.

“Yay, daddy what should we name them?” She asks, and Ashton starts grinning evilly.

“How about Luke, Calum and Michael?”


	56. You get pets together. (Michael)

**Michael: _(Kitten)_**

“(Y/N) Guess what I’ve got?” Michael yelled from the front door. I didn’t move from the couch in the living room. It was my lazy day. Therefore I was going to be as lazy as possible.

Michael walked into the room with a cat carrier. Which confused me, we don’t have a cat. But then I heard the tiniest meow. I looked up at Michael, who had the biggest grin on his face.

He slowly put the carrier on the floor and opened the door to it. And suddenly, a very small and fluffy white kitten stumbled out of the carrier.

I held in the urge to squeal. “You got a kitten Mikey?” I asked him, not looking away from the little kitten that was now sniffing around me.

“Yeah, I saw her, and I couldn’t not buy her. I wanted to name her Princess, what do you think?” He asks, winking.

“I thought I was your princess” I grinned, winking playfully at him.

“You are, but she looks like a princess” Michael grins stroking the kitten’s ears. She suddenly started purring. Another urge to squeal.

“Do you like that Princess?” I asked, stroking her other ear.

“So we’re keeping that name?” Michael asks, and I nod.

“Awesome, now I may have spent a lot on toys and food for her, oh and a bed, and a scratching post” Michael rambled on…

I giggled. “Defiantly a spoiled princess”


	57. You get pets together. (Calum)

**Calum: _(Puppy)_**

“How about this one?” Calum asked, point towards a baby pug. I smiled at the puppy, it was very cute. But not the one.

I carried on looking down the animal shelter, looking for a dog to keep me company when Calum’s on tour. I was so excited.

I walked to one cage and saw a Dalmatian, it wasn’t a baby, but it wasn’t old. He or she was so cute.

“Hey doggy” I smiled and sat in front of the cage. All of a sudden the Dalmatian walked towards me, and started sniffing through the cage. I smiled and lifted my hand to pet his head.

“Calum! I want this one!” I yelled. Calum came running to me, and saw I was still petting the dog.

“Then we’ll get this one” He smiled and called one of the people who worked here to buy the dog.

We brought the Dalmatian, and brought him home straight away. I cuddled him one the drive home.

Calum and I had already brought food and toys for our new animal to be. So we fed Pongo. Yes. I have named my Dalmatian Pongo.

And played with him for the rest of the day until he curled up along Calum and I on the couch.


	58. First 'I Love You' (Michael)

Michael’s POV:

I rushed into the hospital, sweat was dripping from my forehead, I looked around frantically, I saw a nurse, and I rushed to her.

“Yes, sir how may I help you?” She asked, smiling. “My girlfriend” I whimpered. “Where is she? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I stuttered in a rush.

The nurse checked her clipboard. “Ahh, yes just through here sir. And please calm down, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” The nurse smiled and started walking. I followed her, my arms wrapped around my body. My breathing was intense. I have just rushed to the hospital.

I jumped on a place from where the band and I were performing, because I heard my girlfriend had been in a car accident. I needed to be with her.

(Y/N) and I hadn’t been going out for very long. Just 6 months, but it had been some of the greatest months of my life. I loved her, I needed tell her. We hadn’t actually said those three words yet.

The nurse opened a door and smiled.

“She is awake, and you may go in”

I nodded and walked into the room, I shut the door behind me and looked forward, (Y/N) was laying there, a small smile on her face and she was looking at me. I walked forwards, towards her, her face was covered in scratches and her leg was in a cast. I frowned.

“(Y/N)?” I whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Mikey” She grinned, reaching a hand out for me. I took it, gently. And held it close to my heart.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worried when your mother called me. I rushed here, the boys are still in America” I explained, she just smiled at me.

“I love you Michael”

My smile lifted, I felt as maybe I could fly.

“I love you too (Y/N) so much” I say, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, keeping her hand close to my chest. 


	59. Tour Bus Sex (Luke)

Luke woke up to the hum of the bus driving along the motor way, and a hard-on.

Luke moved his body around, so he was facing you, your eyes were shut, and your lips were slightly parted. Luke smiled and lifted a hand to brush a few strands away from her face, and he tucked them behind your ear.

The other three boys were snoring in their bunks, and they each had their own curtains closed, as Luke could see from his bunk.

You and Luke liked to keep the curtain open on your bunk, because it just got too hot with it closed.

He groaned quietly as you leant your entire body into his, Luke moved his arm over his body, placing his hand on your hip. His long fingers curved down to the top of your underwear.

“Lukey, why are you awake?” You whispered, your voice quiet and a drenched in tiredness. 

Luke smirked and rocked his hips into yours. Both yours and Luke’s breathe stopped for seconds. His beautiful blue eyes gazing into yours, flicking down to your lips every few seconds.

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked his girlfriend, his eyes not leaving your lips now.

You giggled “Of course you can silly” You moved your body closer to Luke’s his hand stayed on your hip, and he pulled your entire body closer.

Your lips met Luke’s in a slow and slightly uncoordinated kiss. This kiss was one that was designed to be sweet and seductive. Your small hands snaked into Luke’s blonde hair, you only tugged slightly. But that was enough to make Luke groan and slide his hips against yours.

His hands were still on your hips, slowly pulling you to grind against him. Luke could feel his face flush as you picked up the speed of your hips. The only clothing separating you both at this moment where his boxers and your underwear, and it was honestly driving both you and Luke crazy…

Luke carried on kissing you, his tongue tentatively slides across your lips, he craved your taste, and when he got it, he wanted more.

He moved his hand away from your hip and gently dragged his fingertips along the hem of your underwear.

“Just do it” You demanded –whispered-, moving away from Luke’s lips. He frowned but then smirked again when he felt your hot lips on his neck.

Luke’s neck was one of his weaknesses; he went crazy whenever you touched his neck with your soft lips.

You nipped and sucked on his neck, leaving faint marks. Finally Luke’s fingers dipped into the front of your underwear, his rough fingers (from all the guitar playing) rubbed gently over your soaked skin.

Your breath caught and your hips bucked into his fingers.

“Fuck Luke” You cursed against his neck “More”

You could feel Luke’s breath against your cheek, and you just knew he had the biggest smirk on his lips when you bucked your hips, trying to feel more of his fingers.

Luke’s fingers dipped within in your heat, teasing you by moving extremely fast, and then slowing down. It was killing you.

Your lips were still on Luke’s neck, so you moved back, your eyes lay on Luke’s. The both of you grinned at each other.

Slowly, forgetting the sexual tension, Luke’s lips met yours, it was so passionate.

Your dragged your fingers down his toned chest and stomach, until you met with the waist-line of his boxers.

Luke’s fingers moved faster with each move you were making, it was incredibly hard to keep all the noises in, not wanting to wake the other boys.

Painfully slow, you took the top of Luke’s boxers between your index finger and thumb, and slowly started to slide them down his thighs, Luke’s breathing was suddenly a lot heavier.

The both of you pulled away from each other’s lips.

Luke groaned quietly, “Baby please” He whimpered, ripping his boxers off, and your underwear, leaving you both naked…

Luke’s hands were roaming your back, pulling you closer to him.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispers as his fingers move back to your heat, slowly he inserts two fingers, whilst his thumb roughly presses against your clit.

“Fuck!” You curse loudly, putting your head on Luke’s shoulder, you bit down, - obviously not too hard – just to try and keep quiet.

It’d be incredibly embarrassing if one of the boys or the crew woke up to hear Luke and his girlfriend close to having sex. You’d never hear the end of it…

Luke chuckles breathlessly and pumps his fingers faster, scissoring them once he is knuckles deep in you.

“Luke, fuck,” You breathe, biting down on his shoulder again, definitely leaving a mark. “Fuck me already!” You order, bucking your hips with Luke’s each movement.

Suddenly, his fingers are gone, and you feel strangely empty.

Luke reaches to the end of the bunk, and rummages through his bag for a second, before he finds the silver packet, he grins at you, winking, before opening the condom packet, and you smirk and take it from his fingers. You reach over, putting the condom over Luke’s hard cock.

Luke’s eyes fluttered close, and a smile appeared on his lips, as well as a barely noticeable sigh.

This made you smile, knowing you could have this effect on Luke, was brilliant!

You finally reached the base of his cock, before he pushed you, carefully on your back; Luke crawled on top of you, and positioned his cock at your entrance.

“Ready babe?” Luke asked, like he always did before sex.

You playfully glared at him. “Stick it in there Luke!” You said playfully, and quietly.

Luke slowly started to push in, his head falling to the side of your head; his lips were right against your ear. You could hear his shaky breaths as he pushed himself completely into you.

And then suddenly he shot up, surprising you. He quickly reached over and closed the bunk curtain, smirking at you, thought it was a struggle to see, as it was dark.

He resumed the position, and you could each his breaths and moans as he started to thrust lovingly into you.

Being on tour, Luke and you hadn’t had many opportunities to have sex; normally it would be quick and rough in the dressing room after his had performed.

This was different, neither of you had to rush. Also you had to be quiet anyway, in case of anyone hearing you. The boys probably wouldn’t be happy if they were woken up by skin slapping skin.

Luke’s fists were clenched in the sheets, whilst his hips thrusted into you, not slowly, but not quickly either. You could hear his breath in your each, every other second or two, he would turn and kiss your ear, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

Your nails gently run up and down Luke’s back, stopping when you reached his hips, so you could thrust up into him.

Your back arched as the feeling of Luke inside you was making your stomach knot.

“Luke, M’close” You squeak, your hands on his hips, trying to make him go a little faster.

“Me too baby” He replies, his hips suddenly moving faster than before.

“Shit, so good” He mumbles.

“Fuck” You muttered repeatedly, feeling yourself come undone.

Luke reaches his hand down and presses roughly against your clit, his lips attach to your neck, sucking softly.

You thrusted up into Luke, your nails were raking down his back a lot harder now, there would probably be marks left.

“Luke!” You moan, feeling Luke hit your G spot over and over again. Luke whined when your insides clenched around him, your release flushed your entire body, you felt your blood pressure rush around your body.

Luke grinned and continued to thrust into you. “That’s it baby, you’re so hot when you cum” He muttered.

“fuckfuckfuckfuck” He cursed in your ear, his thrusts moving extremely quick. Luke shivers and thrusts one more time, before you felt his cock twitch in your vagina.

Luke stayed in the position for a few seconds, breathing deeply, he was covered in sweat, his forehead shined in the dark, and you could feel his warm breath on your skin.

And then Luke slowly pulled out of you, taking the condom off, he tied it and put it in the small plastic bag he had for a bin.

You reached your arms out, and Luke crawled into them, snuggling into your warm body.

“I love you so much (Y/N)” He whispers against your cheek, yawning.

“You can’t seriously be tired?” You questioned, giggling.

“I am now, sex makes me tired” He answers, giggling, you could feel the vibrating of his voice and giggle against your chest, it felt oddly nice.

You reached for under the pillow for your phone, you unlocked it, squinting at the bright light.

“What time is it?” Luke asked, looking up at you, his blue eyes looking up lovingly at you.

“4:20” You groaned “Might as well go back to sleep, when should we be arriving at the next venue?” You asked, yawning now, snuggling closer to Luke, his head still on your chest.

“Sometime around lunch” He mumbled, already half asleep.

You chuckled quietly, your eyes drooping; Luke hand reached and interlocked one hand with yours, whilst he left the other resting on your hip.

You reached your only free hand up and started running in through Luke’s sweaty hair.

“Oh, and I love you too Luke” 


	60. Cafe AU (Calum)

**Based on The Vamps - Lovestruck.**

’ _‘It might seem strange You don’t even know my name But I’ve been watching you for days Sitting in the same corner table of the same cafe_ ’

 **Calum’s POV.**

I waited in the same chair that I sat in every day. I sipped at my coffee and watched the door, waiting for her to walk into the cafe. I sighed, I was such a weirdo. I didn’t even know her. She didn’t even know my name! 

But, I just couldn’t help myself, everyday at 11am she walks into the cafe, orders a drink and sits at the window seat of the cafe, and she sits there for many half an hour every week day, reading a book some days and on her laptop on other days. And she looks so perfect doing so. 

It drove me crazy!

I heard the door open, I looked up and saw her, she was so cute. She was wearing the most beautiful smile, like always. I mentally groaned. I had to speak to her… I told myself this every day. I was never confidant enough. My sister keeps telling me if I don’t talk to the mystery girl, she was going to barge in and tell this random girl I was in love with her. 

I wasn’t in love with her. I had never spoke to her, I just thought she was beautiful. God, I’m such a stalker. 

I finished my drink, knowing I really should get to work. I handed my empty mug to the waiter, who smiled at me. I quickly pulled my coat on, and fished around my pockets looking for my hat. I swear I had it on me. 

I shrugged it off and left the cafe, walking in the direction I need fr work. But suddenly I was stopped by a hand. I turned around, and I think I may have stopped breathing. It was her. Wow. She was so beautiful. I keep saying that… She was breathtaking.

“You dropped your hat” She smiled, handing me the hat. 

“Thank you. I thought I had it this morning, I’m not with it today” I smiled, placing the hat on my head. 

“I know the feeling” She giggled, I stood there, breathing deeply, wow her giggled was adorable. 

“I’m Calum” I smiled, holding my hand out. She took it and smiled. 

“I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you" 

We stood there for a minute or two, just awkwardly giggling. 

"I’m sorry, I need to get to work” I say, frowning, seeing her frown also. Here’s your chance Calum! 

“Maybe we could meet up soon? If you want of course, god, I sound weird don’t I?” I waffled. (Y/N) giggled again. 

“I’d actually love too, do you want me number? Now that sounded a little weird” She blushed. 

We both took our phones out and exchanged numbers and we parted, and I couldn’t get the grin off my face for the entire day… 


	61. Mr. Hemmings

I walked into my Maths classroom, on a Monday morning, like usual. I can't believe they are making me take maths! I didn't pass during Secondary School, so here I was in college, taking Maths, once again. To be honest, I'd rather sleep in my bed. It was 8 in the morning!

There were already a few people in the class; people I didn't know. I sat at an empty table, that was in the middle of the room. I sighed and rested my head on my elbow, trying to keep my eyes open. 

And then the door opened, someone walked through, I looked up at him, he was gorgeous, I'm not even kidding, we're talking sex-god gorgeous. He walked straight to the teacher's desk. No! Surely he could not be the teacher, he looked so young! 

He had such a young looking face, and his blue eyes just looked too innocence, and his blonde quiff hair, was, well it looked really nice, and from my knowledge, teacher's never looked good! 

He placed the books in his hand on the desk, and then he looked up to the class, his eyes glancing over everyone one of us, I felt my cheeks redden when he looked my way, his eyes really were blue, not just a normal blue, a completely striking version of blue, seriously they stood out, and I was finding difficulty looking away. 

"Morning class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Hemmings" He said, smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, I wanted to scream, was everything perfect about him? Wow, I had only laid my eyes on this guy not 5 minutes ago, and now I couldn't take my eyes away. 

Mr. Hemmings started walking around the room, handing out blue work books to everyone, along with a maths textbook. 

"We're going to be doing some basic things today, so don't worry" He chuckles, probably noticing how tired everyone in the room looked. "I want you all to look at the first page of your textbooks and complete all the questions, you have 20 minutes" Mr. Hemmings said, and then he sat down, picking up his own maths book, he looked like he was marking tests. 

I sighed and opened my text book and maths book, and I groaned internally. Fractions, we had to work out fractions! Basic maths? Nope, I can't do fractions. I started writing down the questions in my maths book, and then I tried to answer the questions. But I was pretty helpless on fractions, they just didn't make sense. 

Once 20 minutes was up, I had completed 10 of the 30 questions, and I didn't even think they were right. Mr. Hemmings collected the books, and told us we could have a break, and be back in 10 minutes, I grinned and left the classroom, and wondered up to the cafe. I brought myself something to eat and drink and made my way back to the class room. I still had a few minutes left, so I ate outside of the classroom. 

Once I had finished, I threw the wrapper into the bin and walked into the class room. Everyone was still here. Did anyone but me even leave?

I noticed our books were back on our tables, I opened my maths book, and frowned. I only got 5 questions right. And to make it even better Mr. Hemmings had made a comment on my work. 

'Ms. (Y/L/N) please see my after class'

I sighed. 

For the next half of the class, Mr. Hemmings would ask Maths questions and one of us had to put our hands up to answer it. I answered like 3. I really sucked at maths. 

I was kind of dreading after class, I didn't wan the hot teacher to yell at me. Gosh, I wonder how old he actually? He looked my age! Okay, maybe he looked a little older then a 17 year old. Maybe 20? How long were teaching courses?

Once class had ended I stayed in my chair until everyone but Mr. Hemmings ad myself had left. I stood up and walked over to Mr. Hemmings, god he was so hot. I might die. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I say, a frown still on my lips. My eyes finding his lips, as he spoke. 

"Yes well (Y/N), I wanted to ask you about your fractions from this morning" He said, I nodded. 

"I'm not very good at Maths, you probably noticed, plus, I don't know I was distracted" I admit, I don't know, maybe flirting a little would be fun. 

"Distracted by what?" He asked, standing up, and Jesus, he was tall! My head came up to his shoulders, just below them actually! 

"Honestly?" I smirked, looking up slightly, "You were, Sir. See I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but you are insanely gorgeous, and I feel a little embarrassed to admit that" I say, with a nervous giggle. 

"Well that's good, because I had difficultly taking my eyes off you, That must sound weird, I'm your teacher, I'm sorry" He rambles. 

"Mr. Hemmings, it's fine, really. Plus you don't look that much older then I am" I questioned. 

"I'm 23, and you're 17, right?" He asked, and I nodded. 

We both chuckled for some reason. 

"Should we kiss to break the tension?" I asked, mostly joking. "I wish we could, but not on college grounds" He said, straightening his tie and stepping away from me. 

"Oh" I say, a little disappointed. "But, once we're off college grounds, that's a completely different matter" Mr. Hemmings said, his lips forming a smirk. I copied and nodded.

"So would you like to go and get lunch?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded. "That would be lovely" 


	62. Party (Ashton)

The music pounded throughout the house, and the alcohol buzzed through your body, you let the music flow through you as you danced around the living room, not many others were dancing, but you deemed it the dance floor. 

Nothing could ruin the mood you were in, this party was probably the best on you had attended in weeks.

Your best friend joined you in dancing, she was maybe even more drunk than you, her words slurred and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around you.

"Come get a drink with me!" She squealed, not giving you much choice and pulling you along for the ride. You didn't mind, you just giggled with her, whilst trying to stay on your own two feet. Your new red pumps made it difficult to walk at a quick pace, especially after downing a few drinks.

Your best friend pulled you into the kitchen and grabbed two red cups, a bottle of vodka and some type of tropical juice, she poured the liquids into the cups without proper measurements. Not that you minded. 

You clicked your cups and downed the contents. 

"Okay" She hiccuped "I'm going to go find Oliver" She stumbled away, to Oliver, the guy she had been crushing on for maybe two years now. 

You smiled to yourself, before grabbing another drink. 

"Pepsi would have been a better mixer ya know" A voice came from behind you. You turned around to see someone you had never seen before, he was stunning. He was tall, tanned, and had curly beach waves. Oh and he was wearing a tank top which showed off his perfectly toned muscles. You had thoughts of this man using you as a rag doll. And maybe you would have let him. 

"Fuck" Was all you could say, before taking another swig from your drink. 

He chuckled.

"I'm Ashton, guessing you know me from that look?" He asked. 

I shook my head.

"Sorry no idea" You giggled. You cursed the alcohol for making your this giggly. 

"Where would I know you from?" You added. Ashton shook his head, he bouncy curls moved with his head and put you in a trance. 

"But yeah, you should really try pepsi with the vodka next time, or you could try dancing with me?" He asked, winking, you giggled at his cheesey line. 

You both downed your drinks and he took your hand. 

"Let's go" He whispered huskily into your ear as he pulled you back into the living room. 

Once again the music began to make its way through your veins, you and Ashton had found a steady pace of dancing. His hands were on your waist, making sure your hips moved with his. 

Soon you were dancing and rubbing against one another, his hands were beginning to explore as were yours. 

Suddenly you saw your best friend smirking at you from the side of the room, she was standing with Oliver. You smirked back and winked. 

You put your arms around Ashton and you got closer to one another, if that were even possible. Your noses bumped causing you both to giggle. 

He moved his head to the side of yours. 

"You're stunning" He whispered, you could feel his lips brush against your ear, it made you feel dizzy and hot. 

You reached up to him too and brush your lips against his ear causing him to gasp slightly. 

"I really want to kiss you" You whispered, smirking as you pulled back. 

His eyes were wide, probably because you made that first step and not him. His smirk came back however, and he bumped noses with you. 

And then your lips met. 

You could feel his grin against your lips as they moved perfect against once another. His body rolling into yours at the same time, and his hands moving up and down the side of your rib cage. It was pure bliss. 

As your lips moved together, at a faster pace you moved your hands upwards so they could tangle in those beautiful curls. 

The kiss became more rough more needy. He pulled away suddenly, both of you breathing heavily. 

"My car is outside if you want to continue this somewhere more private" He winked. 

You laughed "How classy"

He smile dropped, and you looked around, most of the people in the room were looking at you. 

"I'm kidding, let's go" You said, reaching up to kiss his lips again and grabbing his hand to lead him out of the room. 

"Wait" You stopped "Lemmie just tell my friend where I'm going" You smirked. He nodded and let you go. 

"Psst" You say when you reached your friend "I'm gonna go with the pretty dude" Giggling. 

"Yeees, go! Have fun!" She giggles, and you leave her, you head to the front door, where you find Ashton with three other very tall men. You could tell they were friends by the way they were smirking and joking at Ashton. 

"Have fun Ashy" They all squeal. Ashton rolls his eyes and takes your hand. 

"Hey" He grins, kissing your lips again.

"Let's go" He whispers, holding onto your hand more firmly, and you both flounced out from the party, and walked further away so the music start to die out. 

Luckily Ashton's car was big, and it had black tinted windows, no one would be able to look inside. You of course had to make jokes about him being some rich mafia guy that could easily murder you.

He laughed at your joke and laid the seats down, before he could push you down, you pushed him into a laying position, you rested your hands on his shoulders and laid your leg over his, smirking at him. 

That's when it started, kissing until you thought maybe your lips had be bruised, hands all over once another, clothes thrown all cover the car...

And your arms didn't leave each other, nor did your lips leave his skin until you parted ways. 

He walked you back to the party, a huge grin on his face. You went to your friends and him to his. And it wasn't until you got home that morning, you realised, you two had never swapped numbers. Never to seen him again. 


	63. I'll Love You Forever (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad yo!

Luke, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn’t believe it. Their best friend, Michael, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn’t fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident…

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Calum cuddled Michael, congratulated him. Michael was nervous though._

_"I’ll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other’s arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other’s arms._

_Michael_ _chuckled. “I’ll love you forever too”_

_Their lips met shortly, “Good” (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn’t pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N) and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined…_

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn’t been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael’s parents were standing next to Michael’s head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael’s dad held onto Michael’s limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) ‘s parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child’s head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)’s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. “Mikey” He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael’s cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. “I’ll miss you so much” He whispered, kissing Michael’s forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)’s cheek. “I love you” He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn’t. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. “I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I’ll miss you Mikey” Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton’s chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton’s eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Micheal’s and (Y/N)’s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn’t hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signaling that two of their best friends were gone forever. 

, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn't believe it. Their best friend, Micheal, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn't fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident...

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Caum cuddled Micheal, congratulated him. Micheal was nervous though._

_"I'll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other's arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other's arms._

_Micheal chuckled. "I'll love you forever too"_

_Their lips met shortly, "Good" (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn't pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N) and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined..._

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn't been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael's parents were standing next to Michael's head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael's dad held onto Michael's limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) 's parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child's head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)'s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. "Mikey" He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael's cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. "I'll miss you so much" He whispered, kissing Michael's forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)'s cheek. "I love you" He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn't. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. "I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I'll miss you Mikey" Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton's chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton's eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Micheal's and (Y/N)'s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn't hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signaling that two of their best friends were gone forever. 

Luke, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn't believe it. Their best friend, Michael, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn't fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident...

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Calum cuddled Michael, congratulated him. Michael was nervous though._

_"I'll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other's arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other's arms._

_Michael_ _chuckled. "I'll love you forever too"_

_Their lips met shortly, "Good" (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn't pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N) and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined..._

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn't been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael's parents were standing next to Michael's head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael's dad held onto Michael's limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) 's parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child's head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)'s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. "Mikey" He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael's cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. "I'll miss you so much" He whispered, kissing Michael's forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)'s cheek. "I love you" He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn't. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. "I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I'll miss you Mikey" Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton's chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton's eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Michael's and (Y/N)'s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn't hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signalling that two of their best friends were gone forever. 


	64. Ghost (Luke)

"Mum! I've found my room!" I yelled, looking around the empty room. It was a big-ish size: big enough to fit a bed and a sofa and a TV.

I smiled and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. My things weren't going to be at the new house until later.

I flipped my phone out and started scrolling through tumblr.

"What's that?"

A male voice spoke. I jumped... Who the hell?  
I slowly turned around to see a boy? In my room?

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. He suddenly looked scared. His blue eyes wide.

" I didn't mean to scare you. I promise. I'm Luke" He says, smiling.

" Why are you in my room Luke?" I asked, looking him up and down. His clothes looked old. Like the sort of clothes people would wear during the Victorian times...

"This used to be my room" He smiles, looking around sadly. I notice when he turns away, the back of his head uas an exit wound...

"What's your name?" He asks turning to me again. I feel sad. He was dead. Quite obviously.

"I'm (Y/N)" I say with a smile and add " Are yo dead?"

Luke nods. "I died in this room" He is frowing. He looks like he is about to cry.

I want to ask more, but suddenly the door opens and Luke has disapeared...

"Ooo nice room" My mother smiles, I nod at her, looking around the room and then following her out the room... Strangely looking around for the blonde boy I had just met...


	65. Pretty (Michael)

I looked into the mirror. Tears spilling out from my eyes. I hated how I looked so fucking much. Why wouldn't I be a pretty girl?

I groaned loudly, walking away from the mirror. I had been pacing my room, in only my underwear for ages now. Michael was taking me out for a date tonight. And I was so excited. But nothing looked good on me. 

I groaned some more, and rummaged through my clothes, looking for something that i wouldn't feel sick in. 

I hadn't realised what the time was, so when my bedroom door opened, I thought it was my parents. Not Michael. 

"Baby, why are you not dressed? Not that I'm complaining" Micheal said. 

I spun around at a shocking quick speed. 

"Mic-Mike" I stuttered before I dropped on the end of my bed, sobs waving through my body. 

His arms were around me, wanting me to move away. I continued to sob. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked, his hands brushing through my hair. His calm voice right next to my ear. 

"I look disgusting Mike, don't look at me" I said, having to take a deep breath having nearly every word. 

"No, no, no, (Y/n) You're beautiful. I love you, and you're the most breath-taking person I have ever laid eyes on" He spoke, kissing my head as well. 

"Now come on, let's get some clothes on you, and then we can still go on that date, if you want, or we can stay here and watch movies and cuddle?" He grins. I look up, seeing he is in a really nice suit. 

"Let's still go out Mike" I sniff, Michael picked up a pretty blue dress that when to my knees and helped my put it on. 

I looked into the mirror, and Michael stood behind me, with his arms around my waist. 

"See! You're beautiful" He grins. I didn't believe him so much. But I would to make him happy... 

"I love you (Y/N) Let's go!" He smiles taking my hand, leading me out from my room. 


	66. Ash catches you and Cal and gets really angry.

Can I have one were you are Ashton's little sis and he walks in on you and calum(your bf) making out/ sex and he gets pissed. I had this ideas from a gif and none exists. I really like your writing so please. ~skylar

Author: Me. 

Requested: Yeah. 

Warnings: Light smut. Extremely light. Lighter than a fairy. Okay, that's a lie. 

~~~

I groaned again, my brother and his friends were downstairs, playing games an music extremely loudly. I had to finish this bloody assessment. 

Ashton didn't want me down there with his friends, ever since he caught me Calum kissing once, I wasn't aloud to even talk to Calum, Michael or Luke. It actually really upset me. I kinda loved Calum. A lot. 

And because Ashton is my big brother, I had to listen to him. 

Giving up writing I got off my bed and walked down the stairs. I saw the four boys sitting on the floor. Ashton, Mike and Luke didn't look up, but Calum did, he smirked at me and winked. I blushed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. 

I took a sip as someone walked into the kitchen. I turned around to see Calum, looking at me with those stupid eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

I looked at him, a sad feeling overwhelming my body. He started walking towards me "Cal" I said quietly, but he lifted a finger to my lips. "Don't talk" He whispered and then he dipped down, letting his lips meet mine. 

I had missed him so much. I hadn't touch him in weeks, nearly months. It was driving me completely crazy. Our lips moved perfectly against each other, as they always did. 

I suddenly felt an urge of nervousness throughout my body. I went to pull away from Calum, scared of Ashton seeing us. But Calum stopped me, his arms snaked around my waist. Stupidity I forgot all about Ashton... 

But it didn't matter, Calum pulled away. "I love you" He whispers, pecking my lips again. "I love you too" I whispered, taking my glass and leaving the kitchen before anyone could notice. 

I ran back up to my room to finish my assessment... 

~#~#~#~#~

I laid there in my bed, a film playing quietly in the background. I wasn't paying that much attention, I was too busy thinking, about Calum, and why Ashton hated the idea of Cal and I. 

Wouldn't my brother trust his best friend with his little sister?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in Ash" I muttered loud enough. I heard the door open, seeing as I wasn't facing it. 

The door shut, and I guessed Ashton had only wanted to check on me. 

But then suddenly, I felt a hand brush over my arm, it did scare me, my head shot to face the person who had touched me, ready to punch them or something... 

But it was Calum. "Cal, you scared me" I said, playfully punching him. 

"I wanted to surprise you, can I join?" He asked, looking at the bed. I nodded, and opened my arms for him. 

Calum grinned and climbed into the bed with me, we cuddled up to each other, like this was our last ever day together. 

I lifted my head up and our eyes met, though the both of us were glancing down to each other lips. "Kiss me already Cal" I whispered. 

He did as I told him to do, and our lips met again. I whimpered at the small movement. I could actually feel the smirk on Calum's lips. I would have rolled my eyes if they weren't closed. 

"Fuck, I love you so much (Y/N)" Calum groans against my lips pushing me onto my back, his lips left mine and started gently kissing along my jaw, the duvet had been kicked off of us by now. 

"Cal" I gasped, feeling his hands move down my sides all the way to my thighs. 

Suddenly Cal's finger tips were just above my pajama shorts. His eyes were on mine again. "Sure?" He asked, I nodded, lifted up to kiss his lips. 

"Been a while since we've done this, hasn't it love?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah, I've missed you"

Calum's fingers dipped under the waist band, and now his finger tips were tracing all around my wet core. "Shiting fuck Cal" I moaned, Calum giggled at my choice of words. 

"What is going on in here!" A voice yelled from the door way. Calum jumped away from me in a blink of my eyes. I looked to the door way and groaned. 

"Ash, no I'm sorry please listen" I begged my older brother... 

"Calum, get out of the house now!" Ashton bellowed. Calum listened, and frowned. "I'm sorry (Y/N) I love you" And then left. 

"No, Calum" I whimpered. I looked at Ashton, his face was red, and he was breathing deeply. 

"You are never seeing him ever again, do you understand me?" He asked, I didn't answer.

He walked out, and slammed the door... Leaving me alone with my tears. 


	67. Heartbreak Girl (Michael)

Michael's POV.

I listened to her sniffing her nose as her head was on my shoulder.

"I just love him so much Mikey" (Y/N) whimpered. I nodded "I know you do, but don't you think he is not good enough?" I ask biting my lip. She suddenly lifted up, her eyes red and her nose the same. Tears were spilling from her eyes are a face rate.

I wanted to reach up and wipe them away, and just make her smile again and take away all her worries. And most of all, I wanted to make her forget about that stupid dickhead of a boyfriend-ex-boyfriend-whatever he was now.

"Michael! I'm not good enough for him, don't you understand?" She yelled, making half the park look around at us.

"Of course you're good enough!" I yell just as loudly "You can do so much better than him!"

She sniffs again...

"I'm going to go home." She mutters standing up. I copied, and we walked to her house, in silence.

"Goodbye Michael" She smiles, and hugs me quickly.

I take a deep breath, god. I was so screwed.

"Want me to call you tomorrow?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"I think I am going to spend the weekend alone. I won't do anything stupid, okay?" She says and then turns away, walking into her house.

I walk to my house, which is only next door, and I sigh... I loved her so much.

Monday...

I walked into college ready to tell (Y/N) that I am in love with her! I turned the corner, and stopped. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. She was there, in the arms of her stupid ex; Conor. And they were kissing, and giggling and she looks happy.

I forced a smile and walked towards them. (Y/N) saw me and smiled, Conor walked off, making sure to sloppily stick his tongue down her throat. I wanted to rip it out.

"Mikey! Conor said he was sorry, and that he loved me!" She said happily.

"Give it a week" I muttered. It was a cycle, this always happened. They'd break up, and then get back together.

"What?" She suddenly asked, annoying. I didn't she heard me. But I don't care anymore.

"(Y/N) this always happens! He breaks up with you, I am there for you, and then he comes back and tells you he loves you! And then you're all happy again, I love you! It's so fucking hard seeing you with him, he makes you so miserable! And I'm the one there to pick up the pieces every time he hurts you!" I say, I had only realised I was crying now.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you so damn much! I'd treat you right, and I would never hurt you, unlike him." I say and then walk away, crying and hurt. I wanted her to run after me.

She didn't.


	68. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Luke)

"(Y/N)! It's snowing!!" Luke yelled from downstairs, I giggle at his child-like voice, I dragged myself out from my bed, and looked out the window, Luke was right, it was snowing, and it had been for most of last night, as it looks. The ground was covered in a un-touched blanket f snow. 

Excitement filled my body, I quickly threw on my warmest clothes, boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves, ready for the cold. 

Luke was already out in the snow, giggling away, with a small-ish ball of snow. I watched him from our front door, watching him giggle away as the snow landing on his nose. 

"You're adorable" I say, smiling fondly at him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes standing out. He grinned. "Do yooou wanna build a snooowmaann?!?!?!" He started singing, as loudly as possible. "Come on!!! Let's go and plaaayy!!!"

He reached out a hand to me, I smirked and took it, and I was pulled into the snowy cold, I shivered slightly. Luke carried on making his ball of snow. 

"Seriously (Y/N) we're making a snowman" He says, in all seriousness. I hold back a giggle. "Yes sir!" I say in a strict voice and start gathering snow up and bringing it to Luke. 

In the end, we made a pretty awesome snowman, it was half of my height, and had stones for eyes and a mouth. 

"Something's missing!" I say, Luke suddenly jumps up and runs back into the house. I groan slightly, he has probably gotten snow all over the floor... 

He runs back out, a huge, goofy grin on his lips, all of a sudden he sticks the thing he had received from the house on the snowman. He then moved away so I could have a look. 

Our snowman was now complete with a tiny carrot nose, of course Luke got the smallest carrot ever.

"It's perfect!" I grin, kissing Luke's cold cheek, a chilling feeling now on my lips...


	69. Don't Stop (Ashton)

I watched the TV, my eyes fixated not looking away, not even for a second. I was breathing deeply, watching my boyfriend, and his mates swoon into the building on fire, saving as many as possible. 

I watched Ashton, run out from the building in his blue and red suit, with a child in his arms, bringing the child to his mother. And then he ran back into the building, it scared me so much.

I mean, I was so proud of him, he was saving people, along with Luke, Michael and Calum. But at the same time, it stopped my heart every time he was in danger or doing something dangerous, like running into a building which was on fire, and could possibly crash to the ground at any second. 

The firemen were hosing the building trying to stop the manic fire, whilst the four colourful boys run in and out of the building with people. Suddenly the boys ran out, smiles on their faces. 

"That's everyone!" Luke, or Dr.Fluke told the firemen, smiling, and wiping his brow. "Thanks boys! You've once helped us again!" The firemen said, not looking away from their water hitting the building. 

And then, the boys were gone, and the cameras were moving around stupidly fast, trying to see where the four un-known superheroes had gone.

~#~#~#~

I let out a long breath when I heard the door open and close, and Ashton's sweet voice call out my name. He sounded like he was in pain though... I rushed to the front door, seeing Ashton in his normal clothes, and his face covered in a painful expression. 

"Ash?" I say, walking closer to him. "What happened? I watched the whole thing live! I didn't see you get hurt!" I started to panic. Ashton chuckled and then winced. 

"(Y/N) I didn't show my pain on camera, because you would panic, I've only burnt my back" He says, putting an arm around me. 

"Help me?" He whimpered, I nodded and tried my best to keep his weight up on me, and we walked to the bathroom. We had quite a big bath, so I stripped Ashton and helped him to lay on his stomach in the bath tub. I moved the shower head so it was above his back, the burn wasn't anything major, but it was enough to hurt. 

I turned the shower head on, and cold water started spraying out onto Ashton's back. I heard him sigh in content. "Feel better?" I asked. 

"Slightly" He answered, I smiled and sat on the floor next to the tub, I reached in and placed my hand on his head, and I gently stroked his curly hair.

"I'm sorry" Ashton mumbles, I look at him oddly. "Why?" 

"Because I'm always getting hurt, and you're always the one to look after me, because no one knows I'm Smash, so we can't go to a hospital, and you get stuck with helping me" He explains, making me frown. 

"Ashton, I love you, it's your job to save people, and along the way you're going to hurt yourself, you're a superhero, what else did you expect, I don't mind helping you, in fact it makes me happy to know I am helping you, I like making you feel good, okay?" I say, he nods. 

"I love you too" He adds, making me smile. 

Once 15 minutes were up, I told Ashton to stay, so I could go find some cling film. I found it and brought it into the bathroom, I helped Ashton get out from the bath, and he stood there for me, lifted his arms as much as he could, so I could wrap the cling film around his back and torso. I made sure it was all covered, and then I smiled. 

"All done, would you like a painkiller?" I asked, not knowing if he was still in major pain. He shook his head. "I want to go to bed"

I nodded and helped him into our bedroom, Ashton laid on his stomach on the bed, facing the TV, I smiled and copied, turning on the TV to some film.

I kissed Ashton's cheek, smiling. "You did so well today, I'm proud of you" 

"Thank you, I love you" He whispers. I smile and reply smirking "I love you too Smash" 


	70. Vampire (Calum)

I shivered from the cold, as I walked into my house. My boyfriend Calum must be home, since the lights were all on. I smiled and slid off my coat and shoes, and then walked into the living room. 

I was right, Calum was there, watching TV.

"Hi" I say, sitting next to him. He smiles and leans in to kiss my cheek. "Hey, you smell good" He says, sniffing me. I giggled nervously. "Thanks" I say, use to those kind of comments. 

We stayed in silence for a while, watching the TV in peace and quiet. Though Calum didn't sit still. I knew why, I had guessed it when I sat down next to him. 

The thing was, Calum was a vampire. He hadn't been for a long time, maybe for six years. And he still had days where he had difficulty controlling his urge for blood. 

"Cal, when was the last time you ate?" I asked, turning my head away from the TV, Calum looked tired, I could see it just from his face, his eyes were dull, and had dark clouded bags around them, and his cheeks were flushed red against his tanned skin. 

"Last week" He croaked, his voice quiet, and more breath then actual voice. I shuffled away from him, no in fear, but thinking maybe it would help him.

He smiled "I'd never hurt you" He whispered "Never" 

"I know, I just want to help, have you any blood stored in the house?" I asked, standing up. Calum shook his head. "What should I do then?" I asked. 

He stayed quiet. I was starting to get nervous, if Cal didn't feed soon, he would go crazy and find someone to kill, or he will die from starvation. I couldn't have either, neither could he. 

And then I got an idea, he wouldn't like it though... 

"Cal" I say stepping closer to my boyfriend, I kneel down in front of him and put my hands on his shaking knees. "Take my blood" I said, my voice not shaking one bit.

"No, I promised to never hurt you, never. I can't" He squeaked quickly.

"Calum, I trust you, take enough to keep you going for a few days, I trust you" I say, moving my face closer to his, I pecked his lips. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded kissing along his jaw, trying to calm the both of us down. 

"Okay. I'm sorry, but this will sting" Calum says, and then suddenly, my head is moved to the side and I feel Calum's teeth sinking into my skin, I groan, fuck it does hurt. 

I felt Calum drinking my blood from the veins of my neck, I started to feel a little dizzy. I wanted it to stop. "Cal" I whimpered, it hurt so much. Tears slipped from my eyes and my hands clenched around Calum's knees. "Please stop" I sobbed.

And then suddenly instead of teeth on my neck, I felt Calum's tongue lapping over the wound. "It's okay, it's over baby. Thank you so much" He said, sounding much stronger then he did a few seconds ago. 

Calum lifted me up into his arms, and he stood up without any effort. "I'm going to take you to bed, and then I'll make you some food, okay?" He said, and I nodded, feeling a little too weak to answer. 

Calum started climbing the stairs but my eyes shut close, sleeping before we even reached the top stairs. 


	71. Divorced (Ashton)

"Come on mummy! You have to meet my new bestest friend!" My 4 year old son; Lucas yelled, I had a fond smile on my lips as he dragged me by my hand. I was so happy he made a friend on his first day of school. 

I held onto his hand tightly, watching his brown hair fly about in the wind as he ran. I giggled when he stopped and I bumped into him. 

"Where is he then baby?" I asked smiling down to him, his bright green eyes sparkled up at me.

"Shes a girl mummy, and look over there!" He squealed excitedly, pointing at a little girl, standing with who must be her father. Seeing as she looked exactly like him. She looked adorable to be honest, and so did her father.

"Raven!" Lucas yelled, running towards the little blonde haired girl. She looked away from her father, and the smile on her face could have melted me away, she run towards Lucas and they both hugged each other, and then they ran off to the play area. I sighed, I wanted to go home. 

"Lucas, come on bud!" I yelled for him, walked towards the play area, suddenly a body came next to me and started walking with me. 

I stopped walking at the play area, Lucas was still playing with Raven on the swings, he was pushing her on them, and they were both giggling. 

"Hi, I'm Ashton, Raven's father" The man from next to me said, I turned to him, and forgot how to breath. He was bloody gorgeous. He was still smiling at me, and he had dimples! His hair was just like his daughters, except hers was a lot longer, his was curly, dark blonde and ended in the middle of his ears.

Oh wait, I needed to talk... 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas' mother; (Y/N)" I said, shaking his hand and giving him a warm smile before turning back to the children. 

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" Ashton chuckled, I nodded "Yeah, I'm surprised he made a friend this quickly, he is normally so nervous" I say, watching Lucas chase Raven around the play area. 

"Yeah, Raven's normally the same" He said. 

"Lucas, come on, your father will be annoyed if I'm late bringing you to his house" I say, frowning. I hated taking Lucas there, but he needed his father. Lucas' father and I parted ways, when Lucas was 2 years old, and it wasn't something that ended nicely. I hated him, he hated me. But we tried to make the effort for our son. 

"Why can't daddy just come and pick me up?" Lucas asked, I asked the same thing every time I took Lucas to his father's house. 

"Honestly, I have no idea, why don't you ask him?" I answer smiling, I take Lucas' hand in mine, and Raven seemed to do the same with her father. And walked along side with Lucas and I. 

"Mummy, why don't you and daddy love each other anymore?" Lucas asked, I sighed, he asked this every week. I felt so sorry for him. Having to deal with this. 

"I don't know why Lucas, we were just not right for each other" I say as we leave the school gates. 

Suddenly Lucas let's go of my hand and hugs Raven, and she hugs back. 

"Goodbye (Y/N), see you tomorrow I guess?" Ashton says to me, smiling. I nod, and smile. Taking Lucas' hand once more, walking him to the car.


	72. Smut with Lukey

Luke stood there, he was extremely flustered, I smiled at him, looking up into his eyes. We were both in our underwear only, him in boxers, and me in my matching bra and panties. I could hear how nervous he was by the heaviness of his breathe. I was just as nervous. 

Luke and I had been going out for 6 months now, and the furthest we've 'gone' has been making out and body foundling.

"Ca-can I take your bra off?" Luke asked, his voice shaking. I giggle, he was so cute, I nodded my head, feeling my face go red, his hands lifted up, along my sides, to my back. Luke fumbled around with my bra strap, trying to un-do it. The concentration on his face was actually quite funny. 

"Need some help Lukey?" I ask, putting my hands on his hips, he nodded, putting his head on my shoulder. I giggled and reached behind me, un-clipping the bra with one hand. And then I let it fall to the ground. 

Luke stepped back, his eyes on my body, I blushed wanting to cover myself up. "Can yo-you take the rest off?" He asked.

I nodded "Y-yeah" 

I reached down and slipped my panties off, and kicked them off my feet. Luke's eyes traveled all over my body, his cheeks tinted pink. 

"Fuck, you are so beautiful" He whispers before stepping closer to me, his hands land on my hips, but then move up my sides and all the way down to my thighs. 

I giggled at the feeling. Luke's fingers felt rough, (from all the guitar playing probably) against my skin as he pulled me closer to his body, the bulge in his boxers rubbed against my vagina, causing me to gasp a little. 

"Do you like that babe?" Luke purred, confidently. He had a smirk on his lips, he moved his head forward leaning it against my forehead, our eyes met, and I poked my tongue out at him. Luke chuckled quietly. 

"You're adorable" Luke murmured. I felt my cheeks heat up, with my hands I traced my fingers just above the waist-band of his boxers, letting my fingers dip underneath every so often. 

Luke's breathing became much more heavier, his eyes closed, and he had a grin on his lips, which were slightly parted. 

I smiled, and took a deep breath, and took his boxers between my fingertips, and I gently pulled them down, over his hips, and down his legs. Luke's boxers pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them, keeping his hands firmly on my hips, pulling me closer to him as he carefully steps backwards towards the bed. And smoothly, he trips backwards over his skinny jeans that had been thrown there earlier. Luckily he lands on the bed. 

I look him up and down, with a smile on my lips, he was so beautiful. I walked closer to him, crawling over his body when I got to the bed, our eyes never leaving. 

Once I was eye level with Luke, I lent down, pausing when our lips were only just touching, both of us breathing in the air, nervous about what was about to happen. 

Our lips met again, moving against each other, I teased Luke by flicking my tongue just inside of his lips, and tracing the outline of his lips with my tongue. His eyes fluttered close when I kissed along his jaw, slowly making my way to his neck, I found the spot on his neck, just below his ear which drove him crazy, and sucked hard. 

Luke groaned, and his left hand tightened on my hip, whilst his right hand left my hip and teasingly slow he trailed his finger tips down to my wet core, his fingers dipped within me, but then left completely, his hand then rubbed down my outta thigh and over my arse. Luke then made his way back down my thigh, his fingers playing along my slit. 

My lips parted against his neck, and using the hand I wasn't using to keep my self up, I trailed my hand up and down Luke's body, learning his body, until suddenly, to surprise Luke I took hold of his dick. 

His gasped loudly, not expecting that, and his finger pushed inside me, causing me to have somewhat of the same reaction as him. 

Our breath was both noticeable once more, I lifted up from Luke's neck; a mark freshly made, his eyes were opened, looking at me, he smiled, and I returned it. 

"I love you" Luke cooed, I lent down and pressed my lips to his, massaging my tongue against his lips. "I love you too" I purred, I started moving my hand up and down Luke's shaft, his eyes fluttered close, and he pushed two fingers into my vagina, pushing them in and out way too slowly. I grind down on his fingers, trying to tell him to move. 

"I need you now" Luke gasped. I nodded and pecked his lips. His fingers started moving at a more rapid pace, "Luke" I moaned, resting my head on the bed, next to his head. 

"You sound good moaning my name" He chuckled "Can you lean over me and reach for a condom?" He asked, his fingers not leaving my crotch, only moving at a faster speed. 

"Fuck, Luke" I squeaked, I lent forward, my boobs were now over his face, and I knew he'd be grinning like an idiot. He reached forward, his mouth covering a nipple, I gasped, cursing out loud in the process. I reached over to his bedside table, opening the draw, trying to keep my eyes open, because fuck, Luke's fingers. 

"Luke, more" I whimpered, grabbing the foil wrapper. Suddenly Luke added a third finger, and fuck, he pressed his thumb against my clit, pressing hard and moving in a small circle. 

I undid the condom wrapper carefully, my fingers shaking as I take the rubber from the wrapper. 

I looked down at Luke and smiled, I got up, moving off the bed, and he sat up, wondering what I was doing, I sat in-between his legs, I took hold of his cock in my hand, and licked the head. 

"Fuck" Luke groaned, loudly, his head falling back. I giggled, and put the condom onto his dick. I stood up, pushing Luke back onto the bed, grinning. I climbed back onto him, straddling his hips.

"Ready?" I ask, lifted up, my thigh muscle's tensing, Luke nodded, moving his hands to my hips, holding me securely. I grabbed Luke's cock, gently and moved myself over it, placing the tip at my entrance. 

"Ready?" He asks, repeating me. "Yes Lukey, I love you" I say, "I love you too" He replies, lifting his hips. I slowly sink down onto him, watching his cock disappear into my vagina. 

Once he was all the way into me, I stopped moving, my eyes clenched shut, and my hands were clenched into fists resting on his chest. 

"Fuck" Luke hissed. 

I waited until I could barely feel the string anymore, and I started moving, slowly at first, up and down. Luke's name leaving my lips every time my hips snapped against Luke's hips. 

"Oh fuck, (Y/N) this feels great!" Luke groaned, his hands tightening on my hips, guiding my hips to go faster. "Fuckfuckfuck" Luke growled. "Not gonna last long babe" 

I couldn't reply, I was too busy grunting moans at Luke's cock within me. My hands were splayed against Luke's chest, my nails pushing down lightly. Enough to leave a mark. I started to move my hips, trying to let Luke know that I want to do some of the work, I thrust my hips back and forth. 

Luke move one hand away from my hip and pressed his thumb against my clit again, moving frantically. My moans had now turned into loud screams, whilst Luke grunted loudly, with his eyes scrunched up, as our hips pounded against once another. 

I stopped moving, and quickly moved my legs a little bit away from Luke's legs, I sunk back down, moving in rhythm with Luke, now having more space to move. Luke grinded his hips and down, hitting a spot within me which made me see stars. 

"Fuck, Luke, yes, oh fuck" I whimpered, feeling a burning sensation in my stomach. 

The rhythm we had worked up was becoming more clumsy, and strings of curse words were leaving our lips. 

"Nearly" Luke panted from beneath me. 

"Fuck!" I screamed feeling the shattering pleasure rack through my body as my orgasm hit me, my nails dragged down Luke's chest, leaving faint lines of red. 

Suddenly, Luke flipped us around, so I was laying on my back on the bed. And Luke was on top of me, and he rapidly pushed his cock in and out from me. His eyes were closed tight shut and his tongue was poking out from his lips, and fuck, he really was so beautiful. 

"Gonna, oh fuck" He panted "Gonna come, fucking hell, I fucking love you" He grunted, his cock twitched and his movement became slower until he stopped. 

Both of us breathing heavily, looking at each other, with smiles on our lips. 

"That was fun" I giggled when Luke pulled out from me. He took the condom off and tied it up and threw it into the bin, and then he finally laid next to me, pulling the covers over us. 

Luke cuddled close to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you" He mumbled, already falling asleep. 

I giggled and kissed his forehead "I love you too Lukey"


	73. Peter Pan AU (Ashton)

_Ashton!" She giggled as I flew with her in my arms. I looked down at her, and she was smiling at me "Yes (Y/N)?" I asked smiling, I looked up again, and saw that Neverland was near by._

_"This is amazing! The best thing ever!" She exclaimed. I chuckled, and landed on the beach, letting (Y/N)'s small body on to the ground._

_"Come on, I'll let you meet the Lost Boys!" I say, and she grips my hand tightly, surprising me. And I pulled her along walking into the woods, into the camp where the Lost Boys stayed._

_"Ashton!" They called, they had all jumped up to run to me, but stopped when they noticed the 5 year old girl next to me. They were confused, to be honest, so was I. I didn't mean to pick (Y/N) up, but she was all alone and thats how I find all my Lost Boys, they are alone, and I pick them up and give them a better life of immortality._

_"Who is this?" Micheal, a boy of 18, with bright red hair asked, I looked down to (Y/N) she was still holding my hand, but instead of being next to me, she was hiding behind my leg._

_"She was lost, and you know what happens when children are lost" I say to the boys. "But she is a girl" All the boys yelled. "Yes well done! She is staying, understand!?" I roared._

~

I watched her as she mopped the floor, it was weird, I missed her. 

She was all grown up now, not that 5 year old girl anymore, instead of beautiful 18 year old. I slipped through the window of (Y/N)'s new work place, I hovered over her, watching her clean through the room. She had changed so much. Her hair was longer, her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Like they used too, god, her eyes they used to like up every time she saw a mermaid back in Neverland. 

I was such a idiot to make her come back home. 

~

_"(Y/N) I want you to sit down" I say, watching (Y/N) play with Luke, she had been on the island for 10 years, she was 15 now; so grown up. But she had to go home._

_Luke ran off, and (Y/N) sat with me, her eyes fondly looking at me, waiting for me to talk. "Yes Ashton?" She asked, smiling. "(Y/N)" I say taking a deep breath. "I'm taking you back home"_

_I closed my eyes, looking down to my lap, I felt so ashamed, I didn't want (Y/N) to go home, she was my best friend, I loved her living with the Lost Boys and I, she brought something different; something amazing to the island._

_"What?" She squeaked, I finally looked up at her, I wish I hadn't, her eyes had tears dripping from them, and her cheeks had started to turn red. I really hated myself._

_"Why?" She whimpered. "Because your family are looking, I can't keep you from your family. I'm sorry" I say quietly, picking her up, she struggles, but I hold tightly, lifting off the ground, and flying away from Neverland, landing (Y/N) in her old bedroom, and then i left. She wouldn't have to see me again._

~

Of course, I always flew to where she was, just to check on her, Tinkerbell told me I had to stop, to just forget her, but I couldn't. She meant so much to me. 

I watched as she sighed and then suddenly she turned around, and looked right at me, opps, I normally flew away if she was about to look at me, but this time she caught me. 

My feet touch the ground, and my eyes were wide, her eyes were just as wide, and shock covered her face. 

"Hi" I practically mouth it's so quiet. 

"What are you doing here Ashton?" She spat... Oh, she looked angry; she would. The look of hatred in her eyes; she hated me, didn't she...?

"I, erm, never left, I miss you. I shouldn't have brought you home, Neverland was your home" I admit, shakily. She sighs. "Go away Ashton, I don't want to see you again..." (Y/N) mutters quietly, and then she turns away, leaving the room, leaving me, mouth hanging open and feeling even more stupid then I did before. 

I flew back to Neverland, and was greeted by the Lost Boys, all with huge grins on their faces, but they faltered, when they saw no (Y/N).

"Where's (Y/N)?" Calum asked, looking around. "I messed up boys, she hates me. I don't think she will ever be coming back" I admit, feeling my feet land on the ground. All of their faces look sad and hurt. 

"Well I guess we're gonna have to try harder to bring her home!" Felix suddenly yells cheerfully. I look up and see him smiling, "Yes, we will have to try harder!" I yell, causing the boys to cheer. 

"So Let's get our (Y/N) back!"


	74. You Meet On A Plane (Michael)

I sit in my assigned sit on the death trap also known as a plane; this was the first ever time I had set foot on a plane and it was already the worst thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. It didn't help that I hated heights as well. 

I gripped onto the arm rests, my nails gripping so tightly, there were sure to be marks left over. And then someone sat next to me, I looked over, seeing a boy, maybe 18 years old, my age. He looked my age. He was cute, he had nice blue hair, which stood out, and his eyes were so mesmerizing. 

And he was smiling at me, and thats when I realised he had actually spoken to me, I was too fazed out by how terrified I was, I hadn't even noticed he said something. Fuck. What did he say?

Ugh. 

I'm just going to have to ask him...

"Sorry what?" I asked, shaking, unable to smile. 

He chuckled, and I realised I liked that sound; weird. 

"I said, 'It's look's like we're going to be sitting with each other for the ride' And then I was going to say, Hello I'm Michael and you are very pretty" He says, holding his hand out. I try to smile, and lift my hand, and I notice how much it is shaking. Fuck, I need to calm down. 

He took my hand in his, and then placed his other hand on top. 

"You're shaking..."He says, quietly, and softly. I nod. 

"I'm (Y/N)" I whisper, feeling my eyes burn. I wanted off this plane, god, why did my family have to move to Australia! Australia of all places! And of course, England, where I live is like a 24 hour plane ride all the way down under. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried and quick, still holding gently onto my hand. I shake my head, feeling a little green. 

"Not good with flying?" He asked, and I nod, feeling relief, I wouldn't have to say I didn't like flying out loud. Thank god. 

"Well, don't worry, I'm here to comfort you" Michael says, with a genuine smile, and he relaxes into his chair not letting go of my hand, and his thumb was running gently over my hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Michael asked as we walked out from the airport, I shrugged. 

"It was horrible" I admit. 

"Okay, maybe it was. So I have to go, maybe I could get your number?" He asks, I smile and nod. "Okay Michael" And I write my number now, and we walked away from each other.

And my phone buzzes, I look at it to see a message. 

'It was really nice to have met you x - M'

I smiled, and walked to grab my bags, ready to see my family...


	75. Online Dating (Calum)

' _Female, 23, single_ ' No, that sounded stupid, of course I was single, that's kind of the whole point my friends made me go on this stupid online dating website. Okay... Maybe try something more descriptive?

'My name is (Y/N), I am 23 years old, and I enjoy many things including music, movies, and reading' Ugh, I sound so bloody weird, it will have to do though. I quickly snap a picture of myself, smiling. Not that bad of a picture, so I used it as my profile picture. 

And that was my online dating profile. It sucked and it was utterly boring. I suppose it will make my friends happy enough to stop bugging me about not having a boyfriend. Because I apparently needed one, so I wasn't third-wheeled on nights out. Okay, so I suppose it would be nice to not be standing along in the bar or club all the time.. But-

_Pop!_

I looked back to the laptop screen. _1 new message!_

That was quick. Really quick. I click the message and it opens a new tab, and it shows the message and sender. 

_'Hi, you're really pretty_

_\- Calum Hood'_

I actually found myself smiling. _Gasp_. 

I clicked on Calum Hood's profile, and wow, he was stunning, like really stunning. He had cute fluffy black-ish hair, and his eyes were a dark brown, but they stood out and he had the cutest smile ever. I then scrolled to his age, just to make sure before I messaged back that he wasn't like 17 or something. 

Nope, Mr. Calum Hood was 24 years old. I smiled and typed back a reply. 

_'Hi, thank you, you're not so bad yourself._

_\- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)'_

_Enter._

And then I sat and waited, for like two minutes, which felt like forever, and I'm not too sure why.

_'Why thank you, so how come a pretty girl like you, is on a dating site?_

_\- Calum Hood'_

_'Oh god, that was so cheesy._

_-Calum Hood_ '

I giggled, because it was cheesy, but it was acceptable cheesy. 

_'Yeah, it was. My friends made me, they forced me._

_\- (Y/N) (Y/L/N)'_

And almost immediately he replied. 

_'Same here._

_\- Calum Hood.'_

He answers, and his answer makes me laugh again. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Weeks past, and Calum Hood and I spoke on every single day of those weeks that had past, he was so interesting, and I enjoyed talking to him. So we decided to meet up with each other. Which I was very excited about.

We both agreed to bring another one of our friends with us, just so we felt more comfortable, I decided on my friend; (Y/F/N) (**Your Friends Name!), well actually she decided she was coming with me; she said to protect me, but let's be real, she wants a reason to go out. Which I'm fine with.

And Calum had told me he was going to bring his friend Michael, and he said we'd be able to spot Michael from a mile away with his silvery blonde hair, as it was a strange colour... 

And that's how we; all four of us were standing in front of each other, in front of (Y/F/N)'s favorite club. 

Calum was a lot taller in real life, he looked so good, like he looked good in photos but _damn_ , in person he could pass for a Greek god. 

"So I'm going inside" (Y/F/N) finally said, and he took Michael's hand, giving the reason she needed someone to dance with, but I know she just wanted to leave me with Calum;alone. Not complaining though. 

I smiled, "You're taller then I thought" I smiled, looking up. "You're even more beautiful" He says, a slight blush creeping onto his face. 

"Want to go in?" He finally asks, I nod, and take a confidant unlike me move; I take Calum's hand, and he tightly squeezes my hand, and we walk into the club, going straight to the bar to buy a drink. 

And Calum offers to buy me a drink, which does make me smile. 

We drink; not a lot, but enough to make up up-beat and happy. And we dance together, and laugh, and it was honestly the bets night ever. I even saw (Y/B/F) dancing very closely with Michael, and by 'very closely' I mean, tongues down each other's throats, and hands on each other's bodies. It makes me laugh and shake my head. 

Calum follows my eye-line and grins. "Guess I just lost my ride home" He then frowns, seeing Michael take (Y/N/F)'s hand and they walk out from the club giggling into each other's mouths. 

"You can stay the night if you want?" I suggest, feeling a little awkward. Calum turns to me. "Are you sure?" He asks, over the music that had just gotten louder, I took his and we left the club and I could actually hear my thoughts. 

"Yeah, I mean you haven't got a ride, so you can stay with me for the night" I smile, not letting go of his hand, as we walk down the streets. 

"Okay, I'll take the couch then" He smiles walking closer to me. 

And soon we reached my house, I opened the door, and let Calum in, and then locking the door, after making sure my cat was inside. Instead of going straight to bed, we watched a film together on the couch, some what cuddled up together, which really made me smile, but then it became difficult to keep my eyes open, so I grabbed some pillows and a duvet for Calum, and laid them out on the couch for him.

"Goodnight Calum" I say "I had a lot of fun today, I'm glad I've got to meet you finally" Smiling, I hug him quickly, and go to pull away, but he stops me, leaving his arms around my waist, and his face close to mine. So close. Fuck, I can even feel his breath on my lips.

"Can we kiss after the first kind-of date?" He asks, his words fumbling. I close my eyes and think about it, I really want to kiss him, so yeah. 

I lent forward and pushed my lips against his, his arms became tighter around me, pulling me closer into his body, so I could raise my arms and wrap them around his neck, though I had to lean up on my tip-toes, but I didn't care, this was perfect.


	76. Teaching you to Drum (Ashton)

"Okay, what's this one called?" Your best friend Ashton asked, pointed to the drum next to your left knee. You bit your lips, thinking of all the names Ashton had told you.

"A snare?" You answered, nervously, not wanting to get it wrong, Ashton had been trying to hard to teach you to play his favorite activity. 

"Good" He smiles, kissing your forehead, and you feel your cheeks heat up. 

"Okay, how about you try and play what I showed you earlier" Ashton then instructs, you nod, holding the drum sticks in your hands, and looking at the drum kite, biting your lips nervously. 

You heard Ashton sigh playfully, and then suddenly, his arms were around you, his hands were on yours, and he was gently hitting the drums in a beat. You watched his hands carefully, trying to pick up on it, but drums really wasn't your forte. 

After a few minutes on Ashton's hand on yours, he let go, you felt a little sad, you loved being close with him, even though your relationship was purely platonic -which bothered you- but you carried on the beat, closing your eyes, so you couldn't see Ashton watching you, but you felt his eyes on you.

Once you got a hang of the beat, you stopped, 

"You did it! Well done, You're a good student (Y/N)" Ashton said, wrapping his arms around you from behind, like he did earlier, but it was much tighter thing time. 

"You're just a good teacher" You answer, trying to calm your dirty mind from thinking of dirty fantasies with Ashton as your teacher. These thoughts were normal, unfortunately enough. But the idea of calling him 'sir' or 'Mr Irwin' it drove you mental. 

You blushed embarrassed at the inappropriate thoughts you were thinking about the boy who was hugging you. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ashton asks, jolting you from your daydream. 

"Nothing sir" You answered, not realising what you had said. Ashton's arms left you, and he turned the drum stood around to look you in the eyes, he was wearing a annoying smirk, and his eyebrow was cocked. 

"Sir?" He asks, leaning down, so his hands were on the arm rests of the stood, and his face was directly in front of yours. 

You felt your cheeks heat up 100% more then what they were before. 

"What?" You asked, feeling your eyes go wide. "I didn't say that out loud did I?" You stuttered. 

"Yeah, you did" He said, his head nodding slowly, his face moving so your noses were touching. "I kinda like it, say it again?"

"Say what again sir?" You tease, smirking.

Suddenly Ashton's hands landed on your waist, and he picked you up, leaving you to wrap your legs around his waist, and his lips were on yours, igniting a fierce kiss. 

You didn't know what you were doing, well you did, your tongue was battling with Ashton's. But seriously, this was your best friend. Oh god, this was going to ruin everything, or was it?

Ashton won dominance, you felt him walking, which stunned you a little, but then your back hit something soft; his bed. Ashton crawled on top of you, taking each of your wrists, aggressively pinning them above your head. His lips met your again.

You were overcome with a wave of excitement, loving this side of Ashton. His hips suddenly started gently rubbing down against yours, enticing a growl out from Ashton's mouth. 

He pulled away from your lips, you whined from the loss of contact.

"Oh god, (Y/N) you turn me on so much" He groans, grinding his hips on yours, and his lips dragged across your neck. 

"Sorry sir" You mumbled, smirking, though looking at him with innocent eyes when he lifted to look at you. 

It seemed that, the little nickname drove him eve more mental then it drove you. "Fuck, clothes off now" 

Ashton released your wrists from his grip and you sat up, quickly taking off your dress. You glanced over to Ashton, climbing off the bed, he stripped off his skinny jeans and his shirt, leaving him standing there, in only his tight black boxers, struggling to contain his erection.

"Fuck" You mutter at the sight of him. 

"You forgot something" Ashton muttered, looking at you with his eyes dark, looking up and down your body still covered in a bar and underwear. Whilst he spoke, he pushed his boxers down his hips and legs slowly, leaving them a pool at his feet. 

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean too sir" You stutter excited and nervous, as you watched Ashton take a condom from his draw, and he slowly pumped it onto his length. 

"Too late for sorry's" He sounded so cocky, which only turned you on even more. 

"Take the rest of baby" He then said, much softer. You nodded, nervously. "Only if you want to (Y/N) He said, leaning down to stroke your cheek. 

You smiled, and unclipped your bra, hearing his breath hitch when you threw it to the ground, you then took your underwear off, them going along with the bra on the floor. 

"Get on your hands and knees baby" Ashton said, back in that stern, demanding voice. You nodded, turning on all fours, awaiting your punishment, 

Ashton climbed on the bed behind you, his hands stroking up and down your back, and around onto your boobs. 

"Fuck" You and Ashton both groaned when he pushed into you, waiting only a few seconds before retreating back, and then aggressively slamming back in to you. 

Ashton continued to thrust into you, like that, holding onto your hips, hard. There would probably be finger marks left there, relishing your pleasurable moans before he started going faster. 

"Fuck Ashton!" You forgot to call him sir, but neither of you really cared anymore. You felt your walls tighten around his cock, and you both began to call out, in screams of pleasure.

Your thighs trembled, the the familiar feeling aroused in the pit of your stomach, you gripped the bed sheets between your fingers as your orgasm near hit you. 

"Sir-i" You moan Ashton's nickname, along with a string of swears, as he hit your g-spot over and over again, sparking your orgasm. Your legs shook as Luke came behind you, triggered by the nickname. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Ashton groaned before you felt him cum into the condom, his sweaty body leaning over yours, before he left you slowly. 

You collapsed on your side, exhausted, Ashton crawled over to face you, his hand gently stroking over you hip. 

"You're supposed to be my best friend" You mumbles.

He giggles. 

"This was suppose to be a drum lesson"

"Well I did learn some things" You mumble. "Like what?" Ashton asks, pulling you closer into his body. 

"Well I learnt that you like being called sir, and also I really love you" You say, scared of what he might answer with. 

"That's good because I love you too" He says, before kissing your lips, before you fall asleep. 


End file.
